Crepúsculo
by Akire-Kira
Summary: Una aventura excitante, pasión imperecedera, adrenalina al saber que rompes más de un tabú, inmenso deseo y terrible dolor. Eso es el tener una relación prohibida que pone en riesgo tu vida y que aún así anhelas con cada fracción de tu mente, alma y cuerpo. Porque es inevitable añorarlo y refrenarte no es una opción. Edward/Jacob. Slash. Una versión diferente de Crepúsculo.
1. Llegada-Odio

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Hola a todos! (Emm... muy efusiva)

¿Que tal? (Eso está mejor xD)

Les escribe Akire - Kira (aunque solo ¨Akire¨ suena bien)

Bueno, aquí estoy, subiendo mi historia en un página más (sólo es la segunda ._.) y he de aclarar que:

Todos los derechos de la obra original pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y los respectivos involucrados. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y por mero entretenimiento mío y de quienes lean.

Listo, adiós posible denuncia por plagio.

Tal vez algunos sepan de esta historia si han estado en la página ¨Amor Yaoi¨ y, si lo desean, pueden buscarme en dicho sitio con el seudónimo de: Akire - Kira.

Al principio, ya que no había otra forma de que lo desarrollara, será en demasía parecido a la obra original. Conforme se avance verán que varios detalles (unos muy importantes u otros que cambiaran el rumbo de gran manera) cambiarán. Esto es porque, si bien quise hacer la adaptación a Slash, me parecía que unas cosas no iban muy bien con la pareja que aquí se trata.

Ya está terminada, así que no habrá preocupaciones sobré si lo acabaré o no.

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

Mi mente está desquiciada, así que mis pensamientos e ideas pueden parecer descabelladas en ocasiones.

Sin más, les dejo leyendo el primer capítulo:

* * *

Nunca me gustó seguir una rutina, pero tampoco nunca me gustaron los cambios drásticos.

Cuando mi hermana Rebecca peleó con mi padre y, por consiguiente, decidió irse, fui con ella. En aquel tiempo era muy joven, pero sabía que todo era para mejor. Mi padre necesitaba espacio al igual que nosotros. Después de todo, ante la muerte de mi madre, ninguno poseía la fortaleza necesaria como para sustentar de valor a nuestra familia. Antes de eso, Rachel, la gemela de Rebecca, abandonó todo; desde la seguridad de un hogar a sus estudios preparatorios.

Aquello ocurrió cuando tenía ocho años y por eso mi mente se mantiene difusa, revuelta. Recuerdo una pelea con estridentes gritos coléricos, otros lanzados entre llanto, la cantidad de maletas que mi hermana mayor arrastraba rápidamente hacia el porche; dos, un par de ojos pardos brillantes, que se resistían a dejar fluir lágrimas y ser arropado con cariño por Rebecca para, después de ese desastre, ayudar a tranquilizarme.

He de admitir que realmente no me tomó mucho esfuerzo acoplarme al nuevo ambiente que era Hawái. Las personas ahí eran agradables y nos recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos – hasta un colorido collar de flores fue puesto en mi cuello –. Rebecca durmió en paz cuando terminamos de establecernos en una casa pequeña, pero propia. Sus sonrisas se volvieron cada vez más reales – esa franqueza aumentó el día que conoció a Ben, su ahora esposo – conforme el tiempo transcurría. Seis años, para ser exactos.

Ya después de ese periodo, los problemas estaban aplacados, la situación equilibrada y la tranquilidad floreciendo: cuando el tiempo nos lo posibilitaba, hacíamos viajes excursionistas al Parque Nacional de los Volcanes, inmiscuyéndonos en la tierra salvaje, abandonándonos al aire fresco y fortaleciendo nuestra relación de hermanos, surfeábamos, a veces siendo dominados por las olas en lugar de someterlas nosotros a ellas o, con admiración y embeleso, examinábamos los arrecifes de coral.

Sin embargo, acabó. Hace un mes mi padre, Billy Black, llamó, raramente, avisando el querer hacernos regresar a Washington. Rebecca se resistió alegando su mayoría de edad, pero yo tenía la obligación de retornar. ¿Quién era para negarme? Amaba a mi padre y haría cualquier cosa para verle feliz. De hecho, me encontraba en el avión, esperando llegar a Washington. Evitando malentendidos, no es que no quisiese reencontrarme con mi padre, al contrario, pero empezar de cero a acostumbrarme, reconocer a la gente y soportar el clima no eran sucesos que me causaran emoción.

Llegué a la reserva, haciéndoseme refrescante estar rodeado de naturaleza. Billy me recibió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que pensé que sería un tanto incómodo hablar con él, me equivoqué. Me indicó en donde estaba cada habitación en la casa, le agradecí porque, ciertamente, después de tantos años no lo sabía con exactitud. Reveló la ubicación de mi habitación y, excusándome con acomodar mis pertenencias, me retiré hacia allí. No hice lo que dije, quedándome dormido sobre mi antigua cama con facilidad.

Me despertaron los llamados de mi padre, quien pidió que bajara a cenar y, perezoso, obedecí. En medio de la cena, que se había mantenido en silencio, mi padre aclaró algo para lo que yo creí estar preparado.

- Hijo, desde la próxima semana, empezarás a asistir a clases – no mostré la mueca fastidiada que tanto quería formar.

- ¿Iré al instituto de la reserva, cierto? – dije. Asi sería más fácil llevar todo aquello.

- No, iras al de Forks… es para tu comodidad.

- Será más cómodo ir al de la reserva, es más cercano – si quería conveniencia, lo preferible sería un lugar al cual poder ir y venir sin retrasos.

- No discutas – me ordenó en tono severo. Acallé replicas y comentarios, No discutan había pedido Rebecca.

Terminé de comer y, sin decir una sola palabra, fui a mi habitación. Cabe decir que, aunque Forks era un pueblo pequeño, el partir de la reserva hacia el único instituto ahí, se convertía en un camino largo y tedioso. Decidí no seguir pensando. Lavé mis dientes y ocupé lugar en el colchón individual, dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

El bendito primer día se dibujaba ante mí. Durante los anteriores días había discutido con Billy sobre aquel asunto, pero no logré absolutamente nada, a menos no algo que me beneficiase. Me duché y vestí con innecesaria rapidez. Bajé las escaleras. Evité mirar a mi padre al encontrarlo en la sala durante mi caminata hacia a cocina, donde tomé una manzana de una deslumbrante tonalidad roja, apetitosa. Salí de la casa. Aún era temprano por lo que, mientras comía la fruta, caminé por los alrededores.

Regresé cuando me di cuenta de que era tiempo de retirarme hacia el instituto. Mi mochila ya yacía en el auto. Este era un Rabbit, obsequio de Billy.

Conduje con calma hasta llegar al estacionamiento del colegio y aparqué en el primer espació que divisé. Pude notar que mi vehículo era uno de los peores, no me importó mucho, ¿Quién necesita un último modelo cuando Forks era un lugar pequeño?

Mientras caminaba, la sensación de escrutinio se hizo presente. Era natural, pensé, el chico nuevo rodeado de misterio sobre su vida. Los nervios afloraron y mordí mi labio inferior, mi gesto típico al encontrarme alterado o cohibido.

Anduve por los pasillos del colegio un buen rato hasta que, por fin, hallé la puerta de la recepción. Entre, fijándome en la secretaria; una mujer ya entrada en años, de cabellos rizados y pelirrojos. Podía adivinar que no era de su agrado encontrarse ahí. Me examinó meticulosamente, llegando a ser descarada, decidiendo que no había algo fuera de lo común en mí que mereciera mayor atención.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó, con un tono amable que, a mis oídos, no era más que una mentira enmascaradora.

- Acabo de transferirme – expliqué, acercándome a su escritorio y recargando mis palmas abiertas en ese.

- ¿Nombre?

- Jacob Black – removió un montón de folders, carpetas y hojas.

- Claro… aquí tienes – extendió un fajo delgado de papeles, los cuales agarré de inmediato – En cuanto terminen las clases, ven aquí para devolverme el formulario en color azul, lo deben firmar tus profesores. – pidió y agradecí por la información que me proporcionó.

Me confundí varias veces al seguir el camino que me indicaba el croquis del plantel. Pasó algo extraño mientras buscaba el aula de literatura. Un chico, Eric, mencionó que se llamaba, intentó tomarme una foto diciendo que la publicaría en el periódico escolar. Afortunadamente, lo convencí de no hacerlo.

Suspiré al dar con la primera aula que pisaría ese día. Entregué a mi profesor la hoja en la cual, con su firma, certificó mi asistencia. Me regresó el documento y sonrió, afable.

- Bienvenido Jacob – que grato recibimiento, pensé.

La clase pasó rápido. Nunca había sido difícil para mí entender las cosas. Solo bastaba con que me mantuviese atento a las explicaciones que me daban. Hice eso mismo durante las siguientes dos asignaturas.

El timbre sonó anunciando que era ya hora del almuerzo. Durante el trayecto hacia la cafetería me encontré con quien, si lo pensaba, era la persona más sonriente que había visto jamás. Mike Newton.

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? – me propuso una chica, Jessica Stanley, que estuvo siempre al lado de Mike. Ella charlaba sin detenerse. Temas triviales que soporté, maravillosamente, sin querer hacerla callar. No rechazaría amistades, era un gran logro hasta el momento. No era conocido por ser en demasía sociable.

Al estar ya sentados me enteré que Eric y Mike eran amigos. Ángela se presentó conmigo, ella me parecía más compatible con mi personalidad.

Realmente no estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención al parloteo de Jessica, no me interesaba saber con quién salía la capitana de las porristas. Pero, por no ser grosero, me centré en sus palabras. Se percató de la nueva y repentina atención puesta en ella, por lo que aprovechó para comentar:

- Los Cullen; Emmeth, Alice y Edward y los Hale; Jasper y Rosalie– dijo, mirando hacia la entrada. No giré el rostro, inmoderadamente desinteresado – ¡Te cuento! – chilló, emocionada. Salté, sobresaltado por su grito agudo.

- No empieces de nuevo con eso, Jessica – le riño hastiado Mike – Siempre ilusionada cuando tienes con quien regar todos y cada uno de tus comentarios aduladores sobre…

- ¡Calla! – le silenció, molesta – decía… – llamó mi atención – Son los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen – ¿cómo demonios iba a saber de quién hablaba? Mejor no cuestionar y resignarme a oír – Pero no es lo interesante, lo que sí lo es, es que están juntos. Emmeth con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice. Viven juntos también. – su tono era de crítica, en desacuerdo con tal situación.

Eso no era detonante de conmoción para mí. Ellos lidiaban con sus vidas y decisiones. Además, si el tal Doctor Cullen se los permitía debía ser por una extrema confianza entre ellos, supuse. Le di un mordisco a la frutilla ensartada en mi tenedor y me acomodé en mi asiento, esperando por que Jessica continuara con su cotilleo.

- Eso no es inconveniente. – defendió Ángela con su voz tímida. Sonreí enternecido. Continuó, apenas un poco más confiada: – Como ya sabes, no son familia…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! El doctor Cullen es muy joven para tener hijos de esas edades – Ángela reprimió exitosamente un suspiro, acomodando sus lentes para disimular su expresión enojada – a nadie le gusta que le interrumpan –.

- Es muy generoso de su parte – comenté distraído.

- Supongo – admitió –. Según entiendo, la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

- Umm – farfullé. Jessica no tenía derecho alguno de difamar a esa mujer.

Olvidando por un momento el parloteo de la chica, desvié la mirada por sobre el hombro de Ángela; a una mesa situada al otro extremo del lugar, la que los Cullen ocupaban. Ya lo entendía, tanta atención sobre ellos se derivaba de sus atractivos rostros de rasgos finos y piel albina. Absorto, releí sus expresiones sin cesar, buscando alguna emoción en sus ojos o gestos; pero se mantenían hablándose con murmullos, como aburridos del entorno.

Uno de ellos, de pose impecable, elegante, y movimientos parsimoniosos, se percató de mis ojos examinándoles, ya que los suyos, color ámbar y reservados, se enfocaron en mí. Mantuve la conexión un momento, queriendo entender su nula diversión, tristeza, felicidad, enojo y demás sentimientos. Súbitamente, descolocándome, un sentimiento floreció en sus orbes. Fuerte, imponente y turbador. Se volvió a su almuerzo cuando se dio cuenta de que percibí el cambio. Hice lo mismo.

- Oh, me faltó él – dijo Jessica, notando a quien miré –. Su nombre es Edward. Guapo, alto, con un cabello de color inusual, ojos hermosos y… tan indiferentes – se quejó. No es así , dije internamente.

Mike se apretó contra mi costado y dijo, graciosamente dramático:

- Y ahí va Jessica, lamentándose de nuevo porque la rechazó el caballero que tanto le gust–

- ¡Cállate, Mike! – alzó la voz, avergonzada. Se escuchó una carcajada colectiva.

- ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? – inquirí, queriendo desviar el foco de interés de Jessica – se le veía demasiado cohibida –.

- No, se mudaron de Alaska hace un par de años – intervino Mike, evitando que Stanley diera otra ronda de chismes con las energías renovadas y la pena pasada.

- ¿Qué clase tienes? – me interrogó Ángela, con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Al obtener la hoja, arrugada por el mal trato que le di, con la cual había podido arribar a las clases y, antes de poder buscar en ella, Jessica la arrebató sin cuidado de mis manos.

- Bilogía. Te toca con Mike – alegó. Él, con un movimiento de labios insonoro, me comunicó que me acompañaría. Le asentí.

Luego del chirriar de la campaña, Newton me agarró del brazo y, sin exagerar, me arrastró por los corredores. Al estar ahí, me pareció raro, y hasta estúpido, que hubiese un ventilador funcionando en la pieza de biología. El clima era fresco y las nubes, tintadas de gris, abarcaban el cielo al completo.

Debe ser despistado , pensé, entregándole la hoja azul a profesor.

- Bienvenido, joven Black. Busque una mesa libre y tome asiento – le sonreí, era él el único profesor que se ahorró el molesto ritual de las presentaciones al grupo. Puso un libro entre mis manos y regresó la mirada a las hojas, repletas de información, regadas en su escritorio.

Mis ojos se pasaban de un lado a otro buscando una silla sin ocupante. Vi que Mike, haciendo ademanes con sus manos, me señalaba un sitio a su lado. No fui lo suficientemente rápido, otro compañero se sentó antes. Continué escudriñando hasta dar con mi objetivo. Sin perder tiempo fui hacia ese taburete. No me percaté de que ya alguien estaba acomodado en ese lugar.

Era Edward quien, como poca gente antes, pudo intimidarme con solo observarme de soslayo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – le pregunté. Mi interior se debatía entre querer que me contestara con una negativa para poder alejarme y que aceptara para descubrir la razón de su mirar penetrante.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso pero, aun así, me concedió el espacio, alejándose lo más que le era permitido de mí. Imité esa acción. Era confuso, ¿Qué había hecho yo para que tuviera esa actitud conmigo? No recordaba haberlo visto antes del almuerzo. Era imposible que haya hecho algo que le pareciera una bastedad.

Apunté cada pequeño detalle de la clase en el cuaderno, temiendo que, si me distraía de la voz ronca del profesor, mis ojos se moviesen hasta el puño apretado que Edward recargaba en su muslo. Lamentablemente, no tuve nada más que escribir y me encontré con sus ojos oscurecidos que, como filosas cuchillas, se clavaron en mí, viéndome con inmenso desagrado. Si las miradas matasen, ese habría sido mi último día. O, quien sabe, tal vez hubiese sido el último para él – no me retuve de verle de la misma, o instándolo, manera –.

Segundos antes de que la campanilla se oyera, se levantó con un chirrido estrepitoso causado por el arrastre de su taburete. Eso me sorprendió, e hizo pensar que se había mantenido en demasía atento al tiempo que corría. Recogí mis cosas con lentitud y marché a la próxima clase. Sólo restaban dos y sería libre de la escuela. Al menos hasta el día siguiente.

- Jacob – Mike me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Había esperado a que saliese del aula de álgebra para darme alcance – ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – reparé en lo grueso de su timbre.

- Bien – contesté, la forma en que lo dije no fue muy convincente. Él no me creyó, pero lo dejo pasar.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué le hiciste a Edward Cullen durante biología?

- Nada – aseguré.

- Pareciera que trataba de asesinarte con la mirada o estar sufriendo mucho dolor – empezó a reír y también lo hice. Mike se había dado cuenta de eso, aquello quería decir que no eran sólo mis alucinaciones – Si me hubiese sentado junto a ti, no tendrías las hojas de tu libreta tan garabateadas – alcé la vista, era más alto que yo.

- Has resultado ser la persona más agradable que he conocido hoy.

No le di tiempo a responder, me despedí y mostré la excusa, aunque era cierto, de deber entregarle los documentos a la recepcionista. Le di las gracias por escoltarme hacia la oficina. Empujé la puerta que daba entrada a esta e, incrédulo, miré como Edward hablaba con la secretaria.

- Debe haber otra clase a la cual pueda adherirme – insistió vehemente, golpeaba insistentemente la mesa con sus nudillos.

- Lo siento, cariño. Todas las clases están ocupadas – dijo ella, se mostraba en verdad apenada por tener que aclarar eso.

Una joven, probablemente de último curso, entró, limitándose a introducir una pequeña hoja morada en el cesto junto a la secretaria, esta le dedicó un asentimiento. La chica parecía tener prisa, salió azotando la puerta y dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento helado, que me alborotó el cabello y enfrió las mejillas.

- Bueno, no hay problema. Gracias por su tiempo – dijo Edward a la mujer.

Mi celular vibró.

Saqué el aparato del bolsillo de la chaqueta, un mensaje de texto de Rebecca. Lo contestaría más tarde… quise cambiar esa decisión sólo para no percibir la los ojos coléricos, rebosantes de odio, de Edward cuando éste pasó a mi lado para salir de la oficina.

Jessica estaba completamente equivocada. Él no era indiferente, ni su mirada.

Entregué los documentos, excediéndome en la fuerza con la que los puse sobre el escritorio. Mi frustración me hacía actuar de esa manera. Edward engrandecía, cada vez más, cualquiera que fuese su problema conmigo. Estaba dispuesto a, el día siguiente, encararlo para que me dijese que pasaba. Me fastidiaba que no tuviese fundamento alguno para aborrecerme. Yo si los tenía, su mezquindad.

Al llegar a casa me dispuse a, escudriñando entre las pertenencias que mis hermanas dejaron olvidadas en las que fueron sus habitaciones, averiguar si es que ahí se encontraba alguno de los libros que me eran requeridos. Cumbres Borrascosas, era uno de ellos. Acostado boca abajo sobre mi cama, me dediqué a leer el primer capítulo de esa obra. Por lo que se describía en el resumen, una historia trágica de amor era a lo que me enfrentaba.

Tocaron a la puerta. Cerré el libro, no sin antes poner un separador entre las páginas, y bajé a saltos las escaleras para abrir. Pero mi padre me había ganado en hacerlo. Reconocí, por el uniforme, que era un policía – Charlie, si la memoria no me fallaba – quien nos visitaba y, detrás de éste, Bella, mi amiga de infancia a la cual recordaba por juegos infantiles, tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Hola, Jacob. Me alegra verte después de tanto – me saludó el comandante extendiéndome su mano para estrecharla – ¿Recuerdas a Bella?

- Por supuesto – dije. Ella se enfocó en mí y, tratando de formar una sonrisa, correspondió al abrazo que le ofrecí.

- Ella comprará el antiguo coche, ¿Podrías enseñárselo? – me pidió Billy. Con un ademán le indiqué a ella que me siguiera hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Tropezó varias veces con las rocas, haciéndome creer que, posiblemente, estaba mareada.

- ¿Es esa? – cuestionó, apuntando hacia el monovolumen. Su color naranja se empezaba a desvanecer, llenándose la superficie con manchas oxidadas.

- Claro – aclaré.

Se apresuró a entrar en el coche. Me alegré porque parecía deseosa de tenerlo. Rodeé por delante la camioneta y entré hacia el espacio del copiloto. Bella sostenía el volante, mirando su alrededor; apreció cada pequeño detalle que le daba una personalidad a esa camioneta que, aunque vieja, aun podía ser funcional si se le propinaban los arreglos necesarios. Se apoyó correctamente en el asiento y, volteando hacia mi dirección, preguntó.

- ¿Vas al instituto de Forks?

- Así es, ¿tú?

- Algo así, asistiré desde mañana – se explicó. Me contó que también había querido mudarse a con su padre, esto para darles tiempo juntos, y a solas, a su madre y el esposo de ésta.

Ella y su padre se quedaron hasta tarde para cenar. Charlie y Billy siempre fueron buenos amigos. Según sabia en ocasiones salían a pescar. Podía apostar que ambos estaban ya viéndonos, en un futuro, a Bella y a mi casados; y quizá con hijos. Era normal que quisiesen que nosotros fuéramos algo más.

Los despedimos en la puerta.

Veloz, subí a mi habitación, busqué ropa cómoda para dormir, lavé mis dientes y me acomodé en la cama.

* * *

Normalmente el sueño me dominaba luego de pocos minutos al recostarme. Pero esa noche no. No conseguía tomar una posición cómoda para descansar. La sensación que tuve cuando Edward me miraba era lo que me mantenía trastornado. Hubo un momento, en cuanto me descubrí el rostro, que advertí su silueta; recargado en la pared frente mío, con el ámbar que eran sus orbes penetrándome. Froté mis ojos y, al entreabrirlos de nuevo, él ya no estaba. Su imagen se había esfumado confirmándome que no fue más que un delirio por el insomnio.

* * *

A la mañana posterior, como me ofrecí a hacerlo, llevé a Bella al instituto.

Esperé la clase de biología con el único propósito de enfrentar a Cullen para sonsacarle la verdad. Sin embargo, no asistió a clases, cosa que me descolocó aún más. Esa rutina se repitió durante días.

* * *

Mi tiempo lo pasaba con Bella mientras estaba en casa y, durante el instituto, ya que ella se reunía con otras personas, con Mike y Ángela. Cumbres Borrascosas se convirtió en mi escape a la ansiedad, la que me infundía el esperar por la aparición de quien me tenía aberración sin sentido.

- ¿Le has puesto las cadenas a tu coche? – preguntó mi padre al verme caminar hacia la puerta.

- Claro – respondí. No me agradaba mucho la nieve y era mejor se precavido con ella.

Fui a por Bella, no hablamos en el trayecto. Ella parecía también estar pensando sobre algo que la molestaba u hostigaba. Yo consultaba con mi sentido común cual podría ser la razón de mis sueños con Edward – exclusivamente su mirada, en realidad –.

Bella, en cuando bajó del auto, quedó prendada de la visión fantástica en la cual se convertían los Cullen por su atractivo y encanto. La saqué de su ensoñación empujándola, con poca fuerza, por la espalda. Miré hacia esa familia exótica y, encontrándome con una inspección por parte de Edward, aparté la vista para asegurarme de que Bella no resbalara a causa de la nieve.

Antes de adentrarme en el aula de cálculo, Alice Cullen, con sus movimientos gráciles y ágiles; propios de una bailarina de ballet, se presentó conmigo. No entendí la razón de hacerlo, pero, a gusto con su presencia, no me pude negar a tenderle mi mano.

De nuevo, no apetecía almorzar nada. Terminé cediéndole mi bandeja a Eric.

Les miré comer, distraídamente, y debido al ensimismamiento me sorprendió el sonido del timbre.

- Toca biología – dijo Mike levantándose y halándome para ir a la clase.

Me senté a lado de Edward, pensando en que él no haría intento alguno de hablarme. Que me ignoraría como había hecho la anterior vez que compartimos la mesa.

- Hola – su voz cantarina fue como un recuerdo de la de Alice – Me llamo Edward Cullen. No me presenté correctamente la semana pasada.

- Jacob Black – le contesté. Él actuaba con amabilidad, como si lo sucedido antes no hubiese pasado en realidad.

- Claro, el chico nuevo, no creo que haya alguien que no sepa tu nombre – rió suavemente.

El señor Banner comenzó a impartir su clase. Explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas que nos proporcionó estaban desordenadas. Debíamos trabajar en parejas para identificar y clasificar, de manera correcta, las fases de la mitosis de las células de una punta de raíz de cebolla. No nos era permitido consultar libros y había un tiempo límite de veinte minutos.

- Comiencen – ordenó el profesor.

- ¿Quieres comenzar? – alcé la vista y él aún sonreía. Me recordó a Mike –. Puedo hacerlo yo si lo deseas.

- No, yo lo hago.

Aquella práctica ya la había hecho, por lo cual, tenía entendido que buscar para definir la fase de las células. Coloqué la primera filmina bajo la lente del microscopio y ajusté el campo de visión a 40X. Examiné la capa unos segundos.

- Profase – afirmé.

- ¿Te importa si miro? – cuestionó cuando yo empezaba a retirar la diapositiva. Acercó su mano mientras expresaba su pregunta. Sus dedos eran tan fríos, me recorrió un estremecimiento por la temperatura tan baja. Se disculpó mientras halaba el microscopio hacia él – Profase – corroboró luego de mirar por muy corto tiempo. Anotó la etapa en nuestra hoja de trabajo. Cambió la diapositiva – Anafase – murmuró a la par de su escritura. Quise saber si había acertado, no me convencía la poca atención con la cual examinó la muestra.

- ¿Puedo? – en respuesta impulsó el microscopio. Sonrió burlonamente mientras lo hacía, como si supiera de mi desconfianza – ¿Podrías pasarme la siguiente diapositiva? – me di cuenta de cómo intentaba no tocarme al colocar, en la palma de mi mano, el pequeño objeto – Interface.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que lo solicitara. Echó un vistazo mientras yo anotaba. Su caligrafía era impecable, bien definida y estilizada. Los míos eran garabatos pero eso no tenía ni la más mínima relevancia. Terminamos demasiado rápido, era una tarea fácil de realizar. Me percaté de cómo una de las parejas abría un libro a escondidas. Mike también parecía estar en problemas.

No había nada más que hacer. Mi objetivo – averiguar la razón de su odio hacia mí persona –, luego de descubrir su actitud cordial, pasó a segundo plano. Pero estaba el hecho de que su mirada y la mía cruzaban muy a menudo. El toque de frustración en sus ojos seguía vivo, pero la diferencia era el color de su iris.

- ¿Utilizas lentillas? – mi pregunta, al ser soltada sin pensarlo, lo desconcertó.

- No.

- Pues entonces Forks está afectando más de lo que pensé en mí – comenté. Se rió de forma discreta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿El clima?

- Así es, no me gusta la nieve.

- Si es de esa manera, ¿Por qué vives aquí? – advertí como se esforzaba en mantener la conversación amena. Su simpatía era lo que me permitía hablarle.

- Es… complicado – acepté.

- Creo poder entender – me indujo a proseguir. Era persuasivo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, continué:

- A petición de mi padre. Vivía con mi hermana antes de esto – no comprendía el interés que mostraba al escuchar la historia resumida de mi vida – Ella se ha casado. La situación se volvió tensa.

- ¿No te agrada él?

- Es un buen tipo… regresé, también, para cuidar de mi padre. Su salud no se encuentra muy bien.

- ¿Eres feliz con esas decisiones? – ladeó el rostro.

Feliz. Hawái con sus hermosas playas, los rayos de sol agradables y personas extremadamente humanitarias y amables. Rebecca mi hermana mayor, quien era como mi fallecida madre, siempre me apoyaba y procuraba darme lo mejor que estuviera a su alcance. Ilimitadamente amorosa. Billy ponía empeño en reforzar nuestra relación de padre e hijo, y lo estaba logrando lentamente.

- Lo soy – respondí.

- Me alegra.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una buena pregunta – musitó, como si hablara consigo mismo. Esa era la única respuesta que iba a obtener de él. Suspiré exasperado.

- ¿Te molesto? – su voz casi llegaba al límite divisorio entre la diversión y la aflicción.

- En realidad no. Es más el enojo conmigo mismo – logré que me mirara aturdido.

* * *

Me es difícil describir que fue lo que pasó. Recuerdo hacer divisado a Edward de pie junto a su auto, ponerme uno de los auriculares y encender el reproductor de música. Luego algunas personas dejaron salir gritos espantados, que resonaron con claridad en mis oídos, y al girarme, y antes de darme cuenta de que la furgoneta de Tyler se aproximaba hacia mí con desmedida velocidad, alcancé a ver rostros desfigurados por el terror. Edward era un ejemplo.

Y, de un momento a otro, me encontraba sentado en el suelo. Con una mano en mi cabeza por el dolor palpitante encima de mi oído izquierdo. Y sobre mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo, Edward mantenía una de sus manos sobre la puerta del auto de Tyler. Una abolladura de originó debajo de su palma.

* * *

He de decir que esta página me es algo desconocida, por lo que me cuesta un poco el asunto de editar y corregir.

Por favor, si encuentran algún error decírmelo para que pueda arreglarlo :)

Y, además les pediría que dejasen un comentario para saber si les gusta y merece la pena seguir subiéndolo aquí. Si no les gusta, las criticas malas son algo a lo que todos se enfrentan alguna vez y a mí en lo particular me hacen ver mis errores y lo que puedo mejorar, por lo tanto, son también bien recibidas.

Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es algo así como una costumbre para mí. Se trata de curiosidades (mías, de la historia, de los momentos mientras escribía y demás) y como me gustan las haré aquí también:

1.- Son las 1:29 de la madrugada en este mismo instante, mientras tecleo (Acaba de cambiar a 1:30 xD)

2.- Cuando escribía este capítulo estaba viendo la película llamada: ¨El hombre de la máscara de hierro¨ (Leonardo DiCaprio era tan joven y guapo, y lindo, y joven, y ukeable, y atractivo, y joven... y joven. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienen que envejecer? T-T)

3.- En donde vivo está habiendo un frente frío y un vecino tiene un pequeño garaje de techo de lamina. Bueno, parece que es techo del lugar se va desprender por el ruido que hace xD

4.- Emmeth es muy sexy... y Kellan Lutz lo es aún más.

5.- En esta versión, Edward quiere comerse a Jacob.

6.- Respecto a lo anterior, Jacob tiene miedo de que lo puedan violar mientras duerme.

7.- Edward si ha considerado violarlo mientras duerme... Emmeth, Jasper, Paul y Carlisle también.

8.- La pureza y virginidad de Jacob corre peligro siendo yo quien escribe xD

9.- No tengo idea si ustedes me dirán loca luego de leer esto. (En la otra página ya están más que acostumbrados)

10.- Bella no me cae mal... no tanto como para hacer que muera en mi versión... (de hecho, aquí es demasiado dulce la chica)

11.- Bella leyó lo del punto anterior, fue corriendo a donde Edward pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como desvirgar a Jacob que ni sintió su presencia.

Bueno, basta de locura.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	2. Primeras pláticas serias-Infructuosidad

**Aclaraciones:**

Hey, hola :)

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a rose black20 por dejarme su comentario y seguir mi historia en Amor Yaoi. De verdad te agradezco, es por cosas como esos pequeños mensajes, por diversión propia y ánimos de entretener a personas como tú que hago esto. Gracias.

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer: **

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Una enfermera, entallada en su pulcro uniforme blanco, presionó el interruptor de su lamparilla de mano, apagándola; la luz de ésta antes se paseó por mis pupilas, encegueciéndome a ratos. Me palmeó la mejilla y sonrió. Con una tabilla afianzada por sus delicados dedos, abandonó la habitación, dejándome mareado por los analgésicos que facilitó a mi alcance.

- Jacob, de verdad perdóname. No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, las llantas resbalaron, lo siento, no era mi intención… – Tyler no paraba de pedirme disculpas, paró al notarme dedicado en prestar atención a la practicante, insultándose el mismo en ocasiones por su descuido al conducir. De su boca salían palabras inentendible al trabársele las ideas.

- No te preocupes Tyler, estoy bien – mentí, la cabeza me palpitaba horriblemente.

Sin embargo no cabía duda de que él soportó la peor parte. Con el ajetreo que tuvo la furgoneta, su frente impactó contra el volante. El corte en su frente, cerca de la ceja, lo cubría una banda de gasa.

La gente debía creer que estaba asustado por lo que pudo ocurrirme, pero en realidad no. Creo alcanzar el punto en el cual parezco insensible. Carlisle, el medico que me atendió, explicó con sumo detenimiento las posibles complicaciones que me afectarían en días posteriores. Asentí sin entender al completo de lo que hablaba. Mi pensamientos estaban ocupados tratando de entender cómo fue que Edward recorrió con tal prontitud el trecho que nos separaba en el estacionamiento.

Era imposible, según mi opinión hasta para alguien que se ejercita regularmente, un avance así de presuroso. Un humano no es capaz de ese tipo de hazañas. A menos que no él no estuviese en la categoría… paré de pensar, por mi bien.

Billy llegó y Carlisle enfocó su atención en él. Traté de distraerme escuchando su voz musical, de desconcertante afinación y facilidad en enganchar a quien la oyese, no le pude ignorar por mucho tiempo.

El policía Swan y Bella se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, pidiendo permiso para traspasar el umbral. Carlisle se los concedió, sonriéndoles.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bella avanzando hacia la camilla en la cual me mantenía sentado. Plegaba sus labios con continuidad; gesto que demostraba su preocupación.

- Solo fue un golpe, estoy mejor que bien – contesté. Agradecía el que me hayan visitado, una muestra de afecto enternecedora.

- El tal Tyler debió tener cuidado, creo que no podrá volver a conducir en un buen tiempo – reí un poco, Charlie lo dijo en voz alta para asegurarse de que el aludido le escuchara.

- ¿De verdad estas bien, Jake? – el diminutivo de mi nombre era muy poco usado para llamarme. Miré a Bella y le sonreí con reales ganas, sus mejillas enrojecieron, curvó los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa.

El médico tomó camino hacia la puerta, lo seguí con la mirada. Edward estaba de pie fuera de la habitación, él y Carlisle cruzaron algunas frases mientras se alejaban. Me erguí para alcanzar a encontrar a Edward. Ahora no escaparía de un interrogatorio. Debía darme una explicación convincente.

Di vuelta en el pasillo contiguo, topándome con su imagen dándome la espalda. Su hermana, Rosalie recuerdo me dijo Jessica, le recriminaba airadamente con el ceño fruncido y gestos alterados. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y, viéndome como si fuese lo menos agradable con lo que se pudiera encontrar, se fue refunfuñando; sus tacones resonaron con fuerza. Le resté peso a su actitud. Sólo tenía en mente un objetivo; respuestas.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunté a Edward cruzándome de brazos. Giró y se acercó a la pared, la misma en la que recargué mi hombro.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a mi lado en el estacionamiento? Estabas al otro lado del lugar – reprimí el implemento de vacilación en mi voz.

- No, Jacob. Yo estaba a tu lado – sonrió, adoptando una posición similar a la mía.

- Mientes. Te vi… estabas lejos, junto a tu auto – objeté.

- Sufriste un golpe en la cabeza, es normal la confusión.

- No me herí de forma grave, estoy perfectamente – sus dedos se crisparon, sus sonrisa oblicua se encogió.

- Sólo dame las gracias y olvida ese tema, Jacob – pidió, enfadado por mi insistencia.

- Gracias – solté sarcásticamente, mi humor era horrible en esos momentos.

- De nada. Ahora ve con tu padre – miró por sobre mi hombro bajando la mirada después.

- No voy a dejar esto así, Cullen – declaré por ultimo.

* * *

Le vi alejarse, en camino a encontrarse con su padre. Él, sin definir sentimiento alguno en sus facciones, agradeció la interferencia que causé entre su hijo y la furgoneta, creyendo que no captaría sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sólo es un humano, uno entre millones. Nos pusiste en riesgo a todos, a tu familia, Edward. Desde que llegó actúas sin pensar, te has vuelto desconsiderado.

Era razonable el enojo de mi hermana. Ni yo mismo pude definir las razones que me mantenían prendado a Jacob… suspiré. Enmascarar la verdad a otros era sencillo, cubrirla de mí mismo requería esfuerzo descomunal y, al final, infructuoso.

Su permanente presencia invadió mi razonamiento tanto como tardé en llegar a casa.

Rememoré una cálida cercanía entre ambos, conmigo invadiendo su espacio para protegerle del golpe mortal.

Había nacido en mí el deseo de estar a su lado y protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Él era frágil, su cuerpo débil no le permitía protegerse a sí mismo. El incidente de la furgoneta lo demostraba. Se convirtió en la raíz de mis problemas y, por consiguiente, en el centro de mi mundo. Mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de él; siempre era protagonista o estaba involucrado en ellos.

Era poco decir que me consideraba un acosador, ya que lo era. Sentía repulsión contra mí mismo. Hacia años aceché y asesiné a hombres con actitudes como la que estaba tomando. Pero mi obsesión por su efluvio no se podía controlar. Entre la vaganbundancia de mis cavilaciones, agregué la pedofilia a la lista de mis pecados; por los cuales tenia merecido ir al infierno.

Supe que, si continuaba de esa manera, tendría que enfrentar a mi familia sin remedio alguno.

Reflexioné acerca de cómo reaccionaría cada miembro del aquelarre al que pertenecía.

Esme, mi madre amorosa, sin duda tendría me concedería su apoyo durante el periodo de conflictos en el que nos inmiscuiría. Ella no tenía la fortaleza para ver a nuestra familia desintegrarse. Carlisle, fiel a su matrimonio, estaría con Esme.

Alice me entendía, estaba al tanto de los tantos, y conflictivos, sentimientos que me inundaban. Pero, en su afán de mantener a salvo a Jasper, se uniría a su esposo. Y Rosalie ganaría aliados. Rosalie, Emmeth y Jasper se opondrían a mí.

Resignado, aparqué frente a mi casa, maldije el conducir con rapidez exagerada.

Rosalie, gritando mentalmente, me atacaba con improperios; los que tenía pensado decirme frente a todos eran peores. Su ira había sido desatada.

Caminé hasta el comedor, donde se hallaban esperándome.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, excepto Jasper quien, con posición recta, me examinaba desde el marco de la entrada al comedor. Aunque esa habitación era, en ocasiones, un lugar ideal para hablar con tranquilidad, dudaba que esa paz se manifestase. Me senté al lado de Carlisle, este enredaba sus dedos y, por sus pensamientos, me di cuenta de que se encontraba indeciso sobre a quién dar la razón.

- Lo siento – me dirigí a todos – Siento el peligro al que los he expuesto.

- ¿Y crees que con eso vas a arreglarlo todo? – gritó colérica Rosalie. Apreté la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor que me causaban sus puntos de vista sobre mí, además de también controlar la rabia que provocaban sus acciones extremistas.

- Lo arreglaré – declaré, recargando mis manos sobre la mesa e impulsándome para erguir mi espalda. Rosalie pensó en matar a Jacob, concluyendo que era para mejor – No de esa manera. Estoy dispuesto a irme.

- No, Edward – chilló Esme, consternada.

- El que lo hagas puede traernos aún más dificultades – señaló Jasper. Considerando la forma táctica con la cual él veía todo, tenía razón.

- Así es – concedió Rosalie – En cuanto desaparezcas, él podría hablar.

- No lo haría – le defendí.

- Tú no sabes lo que piensa, Edward – me recordó mi padre. El tren de pensamientos de Jacob era demasiado rápido y desordenado, tanto que me era imposible obtener una frase coherente sin que ya estuviese pensando en algo más.

La pared crujió bajo el puño de Rosalie.

- ¡Rose! – advirtió Carlisle. La aludida le miró de forma despectiva y dijo:

- No podemos darle una oportunidad al humano. Incluso si nos vamos dejaríamos detrás de nosotros sospechas y rumores.

- Lo hemos hecho otras veces – objeté colocándome frente a ella. Nunca lograría hacer desistir a esa mujer tan decidida y terca.

- Sí… todos hemos cometido errores, pasamos por alto algún detalle y, por eso, dudan de la humanidad que mostramos – reí con ironía, pero Rosalie continuó – Sin embargo nadie, aparte de ti, ha dado una muestra pública de lo que somos capaces. Edward, detuviste la camioneta enfrente suyo, estaríamos bien si hubiese dejado que pasara lo que le tenía deparado el destino. Es un estorbo para nosotros.

- Rosalie…

- Déjame hablar, Carlisle – sonrió ladeadamente y entornó los ojos en son de obviedad – Yo podría encargarme, nadie sabría que le sucedió – le gruñí por eso.

- Eres una competente asesina – incriminé con sorna.

Con aquello buscaba referirme a su primer matanza, en la que el que fue su prometido murió de la manera más cruel que Rosalie fue capaz de idear. Ese suceso la llevaba a rememorar como fue violada y abandonada en cuanto la dieron por muerta, cosa que le infundía una tortura peor a tener que revivirlo.

- El joven Jacob es inocente, su vida es valiosa y no tenemos derecho alguno a arrebatársela – Rosalie suspiró, exasperada – Sé que tus intensiones son buenas Rosalie, pero no te permitiré hacerlo.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y el silencio se propagó por los alrededores. Como si no hubiese nada con vida en la espesura del bosque que escondía nuestra morada.

- Seguimos sin definir si debemos marcharnos o no.

- ¡No! – intervino Rosalie –. Me gusta estar aquí. Podemos aparentar extraordinariamente ya que el sol apenas y se muestra durante el año. Aquí es más fácil.

- Te entiendo Rosalie, aún no tenemos por qué decidirlo. Edward está muy convencido del silencio del joven Jacob, podemos esperar y ver qué sucede – un gran peso se retiró de mis hombros gracias a las palabras de Carlisle.

Jasper miraba escéptico la escena que creamos. Estaba convencido de que la muerte era la solución idónea y racional para arreglar lo que ocurría.

- Jasper, él no pagará por mis errores. – dije.

- El debió morir esta mañana. Yo sólo acabare con lo empezado – giró sus ojos hacia mí, pero no parecía realmente apuntarme; su desasosiego y cólera fueron capaces de intimidarme. Recobré el valor recordando mi meta: proteger la vida de Jacob.

- No te dejaré – aseguré.

- Tú no entiendes, Edward – recriminó – Alice es lo más importante que tengo, la estás exponiendo a un peligro que no estoy dispuesto a enfrentar, no si tengo que perderla.

- Jasper – llamó Alice, tomándole del brazo. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no puso atención a lo que dijo su esposo:

- Entiendo que puedes cuidarte sola, pero…

- Lo veo… – interrumpió ella – A mi lado, riendo conmigo – dejó que ojeara esas imágenes. Me sentí imposibilitado a hablar, a mi punto de vista eran irreales y, a la vez, una realidad que me encantaría vivir. Pero, por principios, taché la opción – Son esos dos caminos, hermano – se dirigió a mí – Ya no hay salida. Elige.

- No – espeté bloqueando sus visiones –, nunca. Me iré – aguardé para que pudiese divisar algo.

- No veo que te vayas, no hay cambios.

- Puedo seguir otro camino, cambiaré mi futuro – dije, alterado. Mi negación no alcanzaba límites.

- Inténtalo – me retó con hilaridad; sabiendo que no era posible.

- Bueno, me perdí en algún punto. Díganme de que están hablando – pidió Emmeth.

* * *

Miré sin ganas la comida que se mostraba detrás de la vidriera. Decidí salir de la fila antes de, realmente, no desear ingerir ningún alimento. Últimamente, sin saber por qué, solo me apetecían las frutas o verduras, así que eso fue lo que cogí. Tendría que ir al médico, eso no era normal en mí.

- Edward Cullen te mira de nuevo – dijo Jessica junto a mí mientras tomaba lo que constituía su almuerzo, sus labios apretados se notaban blancos. Suspiré mentalmente, de nuevo estaba enojada.

- No lo mires, sólo le sigues el juego – casi ordené, pero no fui obedecido.

- Me pregunto porque no está con sus hermanos – ladeó la cabeza, señalándolos.

No quise girarme y comprobarlo. Los sentimientos de irritación, odio o curiosidad me golpeaban con vehemencia, como si fueran capaces de infundírmelos. Me mordí el labio, las sensaciones me abrumaban. En mi caminata hacia donde se sentaban Mike y Ángela, Edward, con un ademán, me indicó que me acercase a la mesa que sólo ocupaba él.

- ¿Se refiere a ti? – preguntó Jessica codeándome en el costado.

- Tal vez tiene algunas dudas del proyecto para la clase del señor Banner – mentí para tranquilizarla. Bien sabía que una mujer enfadada es, de cierta manera, peligrosa.

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que fuese que ese chico me dijera, sus cambios de humor eran extraños a mi entendimiento. Justo esa misma mañana dijo algo acerca de alejarme de él, que era por mi seguridad. Antes de que llegase al tablero, él se levantó y apartó la silla que quedaba frente a la suya. Decidí, para no causar alguna mala reacción que lo afectase, aceptar el gesto.

- ¿Me explicas la razón de llamarme? Apenas y nos cruzamos después de las clases de biología – puntualicé.

Contestó de forma que me hizo creer – otra vez – que lo decía para asegurárselo en vez de aclarármelo.

- Bueno, he decidido, ya que voy a ir al infierno, tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

- Por supuesto – dije sin saber que más responder. ¿A qué se refería? Se fijó en algo detrás de mí y agregó.

- Creo que a tus amigos no les agrada la idea de que te haya apartado ellos – abrí un botellín de agua y tomé un trago. Ya imaginaba las preguntas que me harían contestar, en especial Jessica.

- ¿A qué se debe esto? – interpelé

- Me canse de estar lejos de ti, por eso me rendí.

- Umm… ¿rendido? – contesté, pensando en cómo darle sentido a su frase.

- He decidido dejar de ser bueno, ahora que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Claro…– dije, perdido en mis cavilaciones.

- Hay un problema, cuando estoy contigo, tiendo a hablar más de la cuenta – confesó, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

- No es un problema del que debas preocuparte. No logro entender lo que pretendes decir, no siempre – acepté, mordiendo un trozo de la manzana en mi mano. Poseía un buen sabor dejando de lado lo poroso.

- Eso parece – tornó su rostro serio –, ya que no haces caso a lo que te digo.

- Con esto, ¿Estás tratando de que seamos amigos? – pregunté.

- Exactamente, si no tienes algo que objetar.

Me quedé observándole. Creo que, por todo el asunto del odio que supuse me profesaba, apenas me percaté del parecido que tenía con sus hermanos.

- Realmente no – dije. Sonrió con suficiencia, exaltando mis nervios.

- Creo que a tu novio no le gusta que estés aquí. Cree que te corromperé. Mike, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Mí que…? – le miré, incrédulo e indispuesto a aceptar que había dicho eso – Además de tus cambios de humor, deliras. Mira que buen amigo me conseguí. Retuerces la realidad a tu antojo y diversión.

- Es porque no logro entenderte, a tus pensamientos, quiero decir – entrecerró los ojos – Es frustrante.

- ¿Frustrante? – bufé– Quien decide hablarme o definitivamente ignorarme cada que le apetece eres tú – endureció sus facciones y el remordimiento cruzó su mirada. Aun así no me contuve de soltarle lo demás – Tampoco me quieres decir como llegaste hasta mi para protegerme de la furgoneta.

Lo enojé con eso. Le desagradaba rememorarlo.

- No te entiendo – continué – Ni tu actitud, ni lo que sea que seas – seguramente había formas más adecuadas de decirlo, pero lo pensé tan rápido que lo dije tal y como llegó a mi mente.

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué crees que soy? – con eso supe que admitía no ser humano. Y llegados a ese extremo la curiosidad pesaba más que la prudencia.

- No lo sé.

- Si lo imaginas. Dímelo – su voz sedosa fue como un ruego.

- Soy sincero… no tengo idea – dije. Él no lo asimilaba, esperaba a que formulara algo – ¿Mutación?

- Ni siquiera te acercas – rió disimuladamente, burlándose de lo que dije.

- Si se me ocurre algo te lo haré saber.

- Es mejor que no lo intentes.

- Me pides que lo haga y ahora te retractas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si fuese algo potencialmente malo? – ignoró mi comentario.

- ¿Lo eres?

Se fue, usando como excusa el sonido del timbre; acción ilógica, era tiempo de clase de biología, tendríamos que vernos allí… ¡Claro que no!, pensé. En definitiva no deseaba verlo, estaba enojado por las tantas y tan desconcertantes facetas que me mostraba.

- Mike – volteó hacia donde yo – No entraré a biología – le avisé.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó. Me enternecieron sus gestos preocupados. Era un chico dulce.

- No, simplemente no estoy de humor – me miró extrañado – Pero a las siguientes clases asistiré.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – era cierto que la interacción entre nosotros podía aludir a confusiones, como la malinterpretación de Edward sobre la relación que mantenía con Mike.

Él siempre me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo, íbamos juntos a las clases que compartimos y, me daba cuenta, su atención era guiada a mí más que a otros. Nos separamos en cuanto tuvo que entrar al aula. Le reafirmé que cumpliría mi promesa con un abrazo. Durante esa hora merodeé por los pasillos, casi nadie rondaba por ellos entre el tiempo que se daban las asignaturas.

* * *

El deporte era un pasatiempo, y buena alternativa para liberar la tensión acumulada. Era lo que necesitaba para calmarme. Mike hacia equipo conmigo en un partido de voleibol. Ángela igualmente se veía cómoda jugando al lado de nosotros dos; varias veces bloqueé el camino de la pelota para impedir que la golpeara. Jugábamos en contra de compañeros a los cuales, con mayor facilidad, podía recordar. Me estaba adaptando; cosa motivadora.

Si algo podía asegurar es que, de manera muy ligera, estaba comenzando a no querer irme de Forks. Separarme de seres queridos dos veces en menos de un año sería desmoralizador.

* * *

Con velocidad, logré arribar a la clase de biología, antes de que el señor Banner llegase. Suspiré aliviado por eso. Sin perder tiempo, me instalé en mi asiento sabiendo que Mike me observaba desde la tercera fila de taburetes.

El profesor, arribando dificultosamente al salón, se esforzaba en mantener el equilibrio. Traía varias cajitas en las manos e intentaba no balancearlas para evitar que alguna se precipitara al suelo. Las dejó en su escritorio y, llamando a Mike, le ordenó a éste que las repartiera a los alumnos. Le sonreí al chico en cuanto colocó un par de esas cajitas en mi pupitre. Le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a Edward y fue a seguir con su tarea.

- Quiero que todos tomen el objeto en sus cajas cuando les indique lo que son – dijo el profesor. El sonido chirriante de sus guantes de látex al colocárselos me hizo torcer el gesto. – Tenemos una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo – la mostró. Blanca y con cuatro casillas en la parte inferior – Un aplacador de cuatro puntas – continuó – Y un micro-lanceta esterilizado – se me revolvió el estómago.

Me llevé una mano al vientre y cerré los ojos. Mi apetito irregular y mis nulas ganas de ingerir carne no me facilitaban el hecho de tener que ver sangre directamente. Aunque fuese una cantidad tan pequeña.

El señor Banner preparó la tarjeta de Ángela con el suero que controlaba a través de un cuentagotas. Le tomó la mano a ella y pinchó su dedo corazón con la lanceta. Me causaba repulsión, no pude apartar la vista cuando, con sumo cuidado, dejo caer cuatro gotas de sangre en las diferentes divisiones de la tarjeta.

- Esperen a que prepare sus materiales. No quiero que se corten con la lanceta – comentó, divertido, el maestro. Nos ponía a hacer eso ya que la Cruz Roja se detendría en Port Ángeles para obtener donaciones. Fruncí el ceño, hubiese servido de mucho saber cuál era mi grupo sanguíneo.

Me recosté sobre el pupitre cuando preparaban mi tarjeta. La voz cercana de Edward resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza y lo insulté internamente por lo que dijo.

- Ya conozco mi grupo sanguíneo, profesor.

- Entonces, si gusta puede retirarse. Es lo único que haremos el día de hoy – explicó. Edward se apresuró a retirarse, no sin antes verme de una marera profunda. Sus ojos, dorados de nuevo, evidenciaban la cruel tortura que sufría, un suplicio desconocido para mí.

Suspiré. Destapé la minúscula pieza de plástico azul que era la lanceta y advertí que mis manos temblaban. Piqué la yema de mi dedo, tuve que apretar un poco para que fluyera sangre. Pude terminar ese trabajo que, después, categoricé como sencillo.

Recargué mi cabeza en la superficie dura y fría del pupitre. Cerré los ojos para obstruir cualquier imagen de ese líquido carmesí, pero el olor llegaba claro a mi nariz.

- ¿Se siente débil? – preguntó el señor Banner a mi lado.

- Un poco – contesté a sabiendas de que me propondría.

- Ve a la enfermería…

- Yo puedo acompañarlo – interrumpió Mike, el hombre mayor dibujó una mueca en sus labios, pero aceptó.

Mike me tomó por la cintura y pasó uno de mis brazos por sus hombros – como la pose usual que manteníamos, pero invertida –. Me costaba seguirle el paso ya que, al ser Mike más alto que yo, tenía que ponerme de puntillas para continuar sosteniéndome de su cuerpo. Aquello hizo empeorar mi estado, intensificándose en mareo.

- Mike… detente, por favor – me hizo caso, soltándome. Sentí vértigo cuando liberó mi cintura, ese había sido mi soporte. Trastabillé y me aferré a sus hombros – No te muevas – pedí. Recargué mi frente en su pecho, concentrándome en no pensar en la sangre.

Me erguí con lentitud y Mike, intentando hacerme sentir mejor, dijo, riendo:

- Tu piel se ve verde – me agarró de las mejillas, indicándome que ahí se notaba más el color enfermizo. Fugazmente, creí que me besaría. Me aparté yendo hacia la pared.

- Aunque no almorcé nada, creo que devolveré el estómago – me dejé caer, sentándome en el suelo. Él se mantuvo de pie. Me permitió descansar un poco. Luego, afianzando mi mano, intentó hacer que me levantara, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo.

- ¿Jacob? – odié el que su timbre de voz me fuera tan familiar. Sonó a la distancia, pero sus pasos indicaban que se acercaba –. ¿Qué le ha pasado? – su preocupación era evidente.

- Edward – gemí por las arcadas que me invadían – Vete – se rió.

- Lo llevaba a la enfermería, pero no quiere seguir avanzando.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sorprendido al sentir desaparecer el suelo debajo de mí. Edward me había levantado y, con su mano firme en mi uno de mis costados, parecía levantarme porque no sentía como si cargara mi propio peso.

- Me encargaré de él – sonrió, gesto que no iba a lugar – Puedes volver a la clase – Mike protestó diciendo que eso debía hacerlo él – Tienes un aspecto espantoso – sus dientes se dejaron ver, impecables. Edward ignoraba a Mike que, detrás, no se conformaba con lo que dijo.

- Gracias – mascullé.

Mike se rindió al sentirse apartado, tanto por mí como por Edward. Una punzada de culpa hizo olvidarme, momentáneamente, de mis náuseas.

- ¿Siempre te pones así al ver sangre? – parecía divertido.

- No es por verla. Es el olor – contesté, sin querer pelear como siempre lo hacíamos.

- La gente no puede oler la sangre – refutó.

- Yo sí – aseguré – Como óxido… y sal – frunció el ceño y, al llegar a la enfermería, me dejó ahí, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

* * *

Mi auto no encendía. No tenía idea de que le pasaba, pero no funcionaba. Demasiada fatiga me invadía como para intentar arreglarlo. Tomé mis cosas y, azotando la puerta del Rabbit, comencé a caminar. Le hubiese pedido que me llevara a Mike, pero se retiró antes que yo.

- Maldición – mascullé e imaginé a Rebecca golpeándome la cabeza por esa palabra. No le agradaba que hablase así.

Conduciendo me tomaba buen tiempo llegar a casa, y ahora debía ir a pie… Dios, no lo lograría y, de ser lo contrario, caería desplomado en la cama. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, esa que me regaló Ben, el esposo de Rebecca.

Paré en seco y di la vuelta, ¿Es que siempre me vigilaban? Su increíble Volvo plateado – casi oí la voz de Jessica diciéndolo dentro de mi cabeza – andaba junto a mí. Bajó la ventanilla y, sonriendo, me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Estoy bien así, gracias – respondí, volviendo a avanzar. Escuché como abría una puerta, la del conductor, ignoré eso y me apresuré. Tal vez desistiría.

- Vamos, hace mal tiempo. Además es un largo camino hasta la reserva.

- No, Cullen.

- Edward – me corrigió – Es conveniente para ti – se posó delante de mí. Me descolocó el como lo hizo, como si se hubiese transportado, con rapidez extrema. Lo dejé pasar, por el momento. Me concentré en tratar de soltarme de su agarré, era suave pero fuerte. No podía competir contra él.

- Suéltame – suspiré y relajé mi cuerpo – Edward, por favor.

- Hazme el favor de subir tú a mí – pidió en susurros. Sentí un escalofrió en cuanto sus manos tocaron las mías.

Abrió la puerta para mí – haciéndose presentes sus acciones caballerosas –. Incómodo, me senté en el sitio del copiloto, esperando a que él subiera.

- Disfrutare mucho vengándome de ti – mascullé, sin mirarlo, mientras él arrancaba.

- ¿Cómo lo harías? – inquirió, entretenido.

- Llamándote Cullen cada vez, esa sería un opción – comenté, permitió a una risa baja fluir entre sus labios. Encendió el estéreo, identifique la pista como Claro de Luna. A Bella le gustaba ese tipo de música. A causa de mi tiempo junto con ella es que me acostumbre a escuchar ser mencionado el nombre de Debussy – Te caería bien Bella, y tú a ella – dije.

- ¿Por qué? – soltó luego de un rato. Sus ojos fijos en la carretera y puños apretados alrededor del volante. Me contuve en preguntar por su reacción y le dije, simplemente:

- Por Debussy… le encanta.

- No pensé que alguien más escuchara este tipo de música ahora.

- Así es ella. Creo que por eso podemos llevarnos, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¿Cómo la conociste? – me recargué más en el mullido asiento antes de contarle.

- Hace 9 años… eso creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando visitaba a su padre nos reuníamos para jugar – sonreí con nostalgia. Extrañaba esos tiempos y deseaba reunirme con ella después. Tal vez retomando las tardes repletas de diversión.

Estacionó aun en la carretera, cerca de la reserva, diciendo que debía llegar a su casa ya que saldrían de excursión. También bromeó con que esperaba que saliese ileso de lo que sea que fuese a hacer el fin de semana. De mala gana, le agradecí, nunca pedí que me hiciese ese favor. En el umbral de mi casa, me detuve a analizar lo referente a los Cullen. No tenía bien definido lo que quería lograr con eso, pero necesitaba aclarar todo el enredo que formaron Edward y sus hermanos – Alice y Rosalie, específicamente – en mi mente.

Alice, quien se presentó conmigo de manera rápida y concisa, fue para mí como una forma de desconcierto. Viniendo a mí, sonriéndome y yéndose sin más. Esa actitud fue casi tan extraña como la de Edward.

Rosalie, mientras estaba con Edward en el almuerzo tanto como en el hospital, parecía aborrecerme con cada fibra de su ser; con su mirada buscaba infundirme miedo o, por lo menos, decime que no me acercara.

El meditar tantos asuntos a la vez me provocó dolor de cabeza. Intenso, molesto y agotador.

Me dormí con la esperanza de que, al estar en la Push con Mike, Ángela, Tyler y demás compañeros, dentro de dos días, pudiera olvidar por algunas horas todo lo que tuviese que ver con los Cullen. Estaba harto.

* * *

Llevé una varita de regaliz a mi boca, la mordí y mastiqué. Mis manos estaban frías, las froté para hacerlas entrar en calor. Con incredulidad, miré hacia donde Mike y Eric hacían una carrera para determinar quién llegaba primero al mar, sus trajes no parecían muy abrigadores; sus tablas les servían para empujarse mutuamente en el trayecto. Fue Mike quien ganó esa competencia.

Las puertas de la furgoneta de Tyler, quien estaba junto a mí, eran deslizables, por lo que podíamos sentarnos en el Sentra y ver el exterior sin problema alguno. Ángela se veía hastiada por el parloteo interminable de Jessica. Desde la semana anterior habíamos quedado en que, el fin de semana antes del baile de primavera, iríamos a la playa.

- Jacob, sé que me has dicho que no había problema con lo del accidente, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable. Golpéame o algo así – dijo mi compañero comiendo uno de los mismos dulces que yo.

- Tyler… – dije, suplicante, para que dejara el tema, pero aun así el insistió – No podría golpearte por eso, fue un accidente.

- Pero… pide algo, lo que sea – suspiré, resignado.

- Déjame pensarlo, te lo diré en cuanto tenga alguna idea – aceptó, complacido.

Los surfistas, no experimentados e infantiles, Mike y Eric, se acercaban. Eric se detuvo frente a Ángela.

Mike se acercó a donde yo, me sonrió pícaramente y, agitando sus mechones rubios empapados, me arrojó agua a la cara. Me levanté de mi lugar a perseguirlo, siguiéndole el juego. Lo seguí por la orilla, lanzándole arena, revolviéndole el cabello o haciéndole cosquillas. Él se dejaba hacer, cubriéndose los ojos con precaución. Después de un buen rato con nuestros juegos, nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos alejado de los demás.

Con la respiración agitada, nos encaminamos para regresar. Antes de volver a tomar mi lugar me di cuenta de cómo Tyler nos miraba, a Mike y a mí, simultáneamente con un atisbo de curiosidad e indecisión en sus ojos.

- Bueno, pongamos algo de música, para animar un poco el ambiente – declaró Crowley entrando a la cabina del conductor, luego de unos cuantos movimientos del auto, la canción comenzó a reproducirse. Lay All Your Love On Me, se llamaba; lo recordé ya que la tenía adherida a una lista de reproducción.

Me acerqué a la camioneta por algo de tomar, la carrerilla contra Mike me dejó sediento. Mientras tomaba del botellín Tyler, sin mirarme, me dijo en voz baja:

- No le des falsas esperanzas Jacob. Claro, a menos que te guste. Ambos son mis amigos y preocupo por ustedes – en el primer instante pensé que algo más le pasaba por la cabeza al hablar. Me indicó, con un cabeceo, a donde Mike se sacudía la arena que se le había quedado pegada al traje.

- ¿Falsas esperanzas?

- No entiendo como no te has dado cuenta de que a él le gustas. Y si no te sientes igual, será mejor que se lo hagas saber… después podría complicarse.

Esa frase la sentí como una continuación a cuando Edward preguntó si es que éramos novios.

Más tarde, cuando las nubes grises se tornaron de un tono más intenso, Mike, Eric y yo comenzamos a buscar ramas secas que se encontraban fácilmente al estar apiladas al borde del bosque. Mike la armó, quedando la fogata con forma de cono boca abajo. Me senté en un tronco frente a la hoguera.

- ¿Has visto una fogata hecha en la playa? – preguntó Mike, hincado.

- Sí, pero fue hace tiempo – reconocí, recordando vagamente cuando con mis padres y hermanas hacíamos algo similar durante la noche; cenábamos y hablábamos por horas bajo el cielo estrellado, algo realmente bueno de vivir –. Casi ni lo recuerdo.

- Entonces esto te gustará – manifestó. Encendió una ramita con un mechero, colocándola junto a una que Eric había puesto antes. Los leños comenzaron a consumirse con rapidez. Miré, embelesado, como las llamas se tornaba de matices azules y verdes en la parte baja y, conforme se subía, retomaban los anaranjados y amarillos – ¿Fascinante, verdad? Es por la sal.

Se sentó junto a mí, pero fue abordado por Jessica, quien reclamaba su atención con insistencia.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Creo que podré subir el siguiente capítulo en día lunes, así que más o menos a la tarde de ese día podrían entrar a la página y revisar :)

Curiosidades: (Empiezo a creer que debería dejar ésta costumbre sólo para la otra página :/ Tal vez a ustedes no les interese.)

1.- Game of Thrones (serie de HBO) es una de mis series favoritas y nunca había pensado en otros personajes además de Renly Y Loras (unidos en algo más que amistad oficialmente, sólo en la serie televisiva) como pareja... pero me acabo de topar con unos One-shot de otra pareja que me dejan con ganas de que sean algo en la serie xD

2.- Ley del yaoi: No importa que tan poco conocida sea, ni que los personajes sean más hetero que nada, siempre habrá alguna imagen, escrito, etc., que sea yaoi sobre alguna serie, caricatura, película, programa, etc. (¡Me encanta esa ley!)

3.- Las fiestas de navidad siempre significarán lo mismo para un niño de 10 años hacia abajo - o para un adulto con mentalidad de un niño de 10 años hacia abajo - : REGALOS (o más específicamente, JUGUETES, VIDEOJUEGOS,CONSOLAS, ETC, ETC, ETC.)

4.- Creo que he escrito mucho: etc.

5.- ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC.

6.- Respecto al punto número 5... aseguro que no estoy loca... ni un poquito, lo juro.

7.- Me gusta la pareja de Ironman/Capitan América o, en su defecto, Tony StarK/Steve Rogers... pero, OH-DIOS-MIO, la pareja de Loki/Clint es la pareja más jodidamente sexy (dejando de lado que Loki es jodidamente sexy por si solo) que le visto o leído en mi vida. Bueno, esa y la de Emmett/Jacob (oh, vamos, ambos son sensuales, no pueden negarlo e.e)

8.- Loki para mi es un seme, Thor también... por eso no puedo verlos juntos ._.

9.- Thor y Loki no son compatibles como pareja (para mí), pero si como hermanos ;)

10.- Thor definitivamente es compatible con Steve (esqueuncapitanamericatiernolindoysodomizadoesdemasiadobuenocomoparanegarseaverlooleerlo)

11.- Steve es suke :D

12.- Jarvis (versión humano y mayordomo fiel de Tony) es my... no sé, guapo y encantador. (poresomeencantaverlocomosemedetony)

13.- apuestoaquenadievaapodersacarleunsentidoaestafraseantesdepensarquesoloesunmontondeletrastecleadasalazaryequemeaburrideescibirysoloestosemepudoocurrirparallenarunespaciomasenestalistaextrañaysumamenteinnecesariaqiesonlascuriosidadesperobuenolohagoparanodejarestotanvacioyfaltodedemostracionesqueenseñennminimamentequemeinteresaescribirretomandoloquedeciasteveeselperfectoukeparathoryclintelperfectoukeparalokiytonyelperfectocabronmillonarioquenosedejadominarpornadieexceptoporjarvissteveyunaqueotravezbrucesialguienleyoestodebeseralguienconmuchotiempoparagastarcomoyo

Nos leemos la próxima.


	3. Port Ángeles-Agradecimiento

**Aclaraciones y/ agradecimientos:**

Bueno, de nuevo, gracias rose black 20 por tu comentario :) Sigo aquí por ti - y por mis ganas de propagar yaoi en todos lados - ya que nadie más me ha dejado review xD Pero bueno, me gusta escribir y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que mi cerebro no tenga más que darme.

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer: **

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

El sol brillaba plenamente, los rayos se colaban sin problemas por las puertas de cristal del lugar. No se asemejaba al continuo e intenso calor de Hawái, pero era suficiente para recordarme lo agradable del clima. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada a gusto. Me hallaba en una tienda de esmóquines en Port Ángeles. Ropa, ropa y más ropa rodeándome…

Deseé regresar el tiempo y tirarme en la arena como el día anterior en La Push. Sentí los nervios y la vergüenza florecer.

La – casi – confesión de Mike el día anterior me tomó por sorpresa; insinuó el querer invitarme al baile de fin de curso – Jessica asistiría con él al de primavera –. Aparte, los sueños recurrentes con Edward me tenían alterado; el último fue perturbador.

En esa visión Paul, con quien estuve el día anterior al encontrarlo por los alrededores de la playa, me halaba, sosteniendo mi mano, y gritaba continuamente, aterrado, ¡Corre! Jacob ¡Debes correr! . En ese sitio desconocido prevalecía la más densa oscuridad que había visto, o no visto.

Por aquí , me llamaba Mike desde algún punto indescifrable a mi alrededor. Y yo, procurando seguirle el paso a Paul, preguntaba sin cesar ¿Por qué? . No asimilaba la razón de tan alarmada y presurosa huida.

En un momento inconveniente – con mi corazón palpitando dolorosamente y problemas para evitar desfallecer por el cansancio – Paul me soltó y, convulsionando en el suelo, gritó desgarradoramente. Le vi tendido y, sin conocimiento de cómo calmarlo, arrancarle el dolor, me lancé a la tierra. Agarré su rostro, intentando hacer enfocar su mirada en mí.

¡Corre, Jacob! volvió a vociferar Mike… pero un lobo gris plata, enorme y majestuoso, me afianzó con fuerza a su encanto; no podía creer que Paul se transformó en esa bestia de imponente postura. Ésta bestia solemne gruñía por lo bajo y miraba algo detrás de mí con entero desagrado.

Giré, asustado. Era Edward, con sus dientes afilados, amenazantes, sus ojos ocres que me advertían el peligro y una sonrisa que guiaba a concentrarse en un par de colmillos perlados. Caminó deprisa y ronroneó, sugestivo: Confía en mí .

Paul desapareció; las frías manos de Edward rodearon mi cuello, acariciándome con las yemas de los dedos en la nuca, dijo de nuevo Confía en mí , de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus palabras sonaban suplicantes, una actuación aparatosa, hasta el extremo que acepté la ilusión de su humanidad, sancionándome automáticamente.

Las sensaciones de mi pesadilla me conquistaron otra vez al despertar hiperventilando durante la madrugada.

Levantándome en medio de la noche, encendí el ordenador y entré al buscador con suma rapidez. El tiempo hasta el amanecer se escapó completamente de mis manos al estar recabando información, buscando significado y formulando una teoría escalofriante.

Espabilé mis pensamientos, no era oportuno incomodarme estando cerca de Mike, participe en mis alucinaciones.

Eric se acomodaba la corbata frente a un espejo, viéndose de cuerpo entero e, imaginé, criticando si es que le sentaba bien el traje. Mike continuaba en el probador, la cortina de éste se movía ininterrumpidamente por el ajetreo que causaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tienes algo que hacer el día del baile? – escuché me preguntaba Eric.

- Así es – dije desinteresado, obviamente mintiendo. Pero mi amigo, benevolente – o quizá altruista – no comentó nada más.

El correr estrepitoso de unas persianas me hizo saltar. Alcé la vista y contemplé como Mike, nervioso, batallaba en su intento de amarrar correctamente el corbatín negro que adornaba su cuello. Pensé en ayudarle, pero sería como dijo Tyler, después todo sería peor. Deseché la idea volviendo a mi falsa lectura de las revistas que encontré junto a un aparador.

Luego de media hora, durante la cual ellos no decidían que prendas comprar, respiré hondo para no quedar dormido sobre una montaña de camisas apiladas.

Les avisé que deseaba visitar la librería que distinguimos a unas calles y salí. En cuanto estuve frente al establecimiento razoné que haría lo mismo; volver a encerrarme. Me mantuve de pie en la acera un rato, dubitativo entre regresar a con Mike y Eric o caminar hacia el auto del ultimo y esperar. No me decidí por ninguna de las dos opciones. Anduve por las calles sin destino específico, disfrutando de la calidez de los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer.

Mi mente vagaba mientras las estrellas afloraban en el cielo nocturno. La temperatura descendió de suma manera. La piel se me erizo y renegué por olvidar mi chaqueta en el auto de Mike. Me detuve al no saber dónde me encontraba: una zona industrial de aspecto tétrico que antes nunca divisé.

* * *

Port Ángeles, a pesar de ser considerada grande, como un mapa, estaba perfectamente dibujada en mi mente. Conocía cada una de las calles, avenidas y establecimientos. Por lo cual, ayudado de mi capacidad como lector de mentes, no me fue difícil saber en dónde se encontraba Jacob.

Permanecí ahí desde que el sol destelló con inusual intensidad en lo alto, imposibilitándome salir fuera de mi auto.

Utilizar una actitud neurótica cuando se trataba de él; con poco cuidado de sí mismo, yendo de lugar en lugar sin fijarse por quien era acompañado, a mi punto de vista, resultaba normal, o a lo menos lógico querer protegerlo.

Mientras vigilaba, gracias a que Mike y Eric no se detenían en maquilar fantasías en docenas, exactamente esa acción me exasperó. Cada cosa que sus adolescentes mentes pensaban aludían a dos cosas: el baile y sus romances efímeros. Cerré la entrada de mi palacio mental a cualquier pensamiento ajeno.

- ¿Qué hago? – lancé a la soledad rodeándome – Si le sigo para acorralarle, ¿sería capaz? – continué. Era relajante escuchar mi voz sin interferencias – Matar… tan fácil como es decirlo, podría hacerlo – me sorprendí. A pesar de mi voz fría, indiferente y cruel, sonaba a una patraña que aparentaba perfectamente ser una frase dicha con la más entera franqueza.

Pero no me sorprendía, yo era un inmejorable embustero. Reí, irónico.

Miré al frente; las personas pasaban, paseando tranquilamente por el pueblo, haciendo compras o aprovechando el tiempo en realizar labores placenteras; como una tarde en pareja. Muchos humanos, ninguno atrayente. A quien de esa forma consideraba, no estaba en mi campo visual. Añoraba contemplarlo.

Desencantado, indagué en los pensamientos de antes.

- ¿Crees que se enoje por no haberlo acompañado? – dijo Mike, preocupado. Adopté la misma sensación en cuanto me percaté de que Jacob no estaba con ellos.

- No lo creo, además parecía aburrido – le restó importancia Eric, encaminándose a otra tienda y tirando de Mike.

Cuan fácil le era a Jacob impacientarme sin padecer culpa alguna. Me reñí por el desliz y arranqué el motor para comenzar una ardua persecución.

La ansiedad llegaba a mí en pequeñas cantidades al transitar por el poco – cerca de ser nulo – tráfico de la zona del centro. Tenía el indicio de una librería por medio de los pensamientos de Mike. Me dirigí allí y su fragancia prevalecía sutilmente, pero no parecía haber entrado siquiera.

Por los ventanales vi a la mujer que trabaja en ese establecimiento, leyendo tranquilamente detrás del mostrador y otras personas ojeando los libros y revistas varias.

- Perderlo – dije. Su mente me confundía demasiado como para encontrarle.

El pecho me escoció por la palabra dicha y aún más enfado sufrí.

La imagen de Jacob no se mostraba por medio de ningunos ojos, ¿Acaso nadie le veía al ser necesario?; niños, mujeres, hombres, adultos, ancianos, todos fueron examinados por mi don profundamente. Sin percatarme, las alusiones de Mike se repitieron en mi mente y regresé al bazar, desviándome por la calle que había a su derecha.

- Pensar que recorrí el centro completo – dije, ladeando los labios en una sonrisa al vislumbrar su silueta.

No obstante, ignoré la mirada tan fija que retenían sobre Jacob para estudiar más. Mi perspectiva cambió drásticamente.

Una mentalidad perversa, podrida por los pecados, tanto como la mía. Ese hombre no ideaba cosa aparte de cumplir sus deseos y colmarse de gozo a costa de los demás. Vicioso, sin escrúpulos y sin remordimientos. Tiempo atrás, él sería mi víctima y con razones seguía siéndolo.

- Maldito – gruñí. Pisé el acelerador.

Consiente y desvinculado con la velocidad imprudente – aunque mi bienestar ocupaba el último lugar de mis prioridades –, ingenié, recordando el tiempo de mi juventud, métodos martirizantes de llevar a cabo un asesinato. La gama de torturas que presencié en mis días de vigilante deambuló frente a mis ojos. Recordé cuánto daño infligían cada una y deseché las que más suaves distinguí.

¿Volver a mis viejos hábitos por un delito que fácilmente las leyes humanas castigarían?

Escuché una risa profunda, perversa y sumamente sobrecogedora. Y ese sonido me pertenecía. Era un maniático incorregible.

Alejé la vacilación y concentré cada porción de mi capacidad en escuchar y definir una ubicación exacta.

- Apártense de mí – la voz que utilizaba Jacob reflejaba seguridad y su expresión denotaba decisión y seriedad.

- Vamos pequeño, no seas así – el hombre se deleitaba con la imagen de un joven indefenso, un ser dado en la noche perfecta en la que quería libertinaje. Jacob torció el gesto cuando fue apodado así y retornó sus pasos, indiferente a los seis hombres que le acechaban.

Uno de ellos, el más _cobarde_ a ojos de Joel – el líder – miró los alrededores con miedo. Él no dañaría a un joven como Jacob sin importar que circunstancias le rodeasen. Con el escrutinio, me dio lo que necesitaba. Sabía la ubicación por fin.

Aceleré, el auto derrapó y mi celular sonó en el bolsillo; como una campanada lejana carente de significancia.

El cabecilla del grupo oyó un chirriar de ruedas cercano y lo desatendió enormemente. Afianzó de las muñecas a Jacob y le haló contra su cuerpo, atrapando su cintura y paseando las manos por sus costados; descarado. Olisqueó su cabello, excitándole el aroma de este, Jacob se tensó y, enojado, forcejeó.

- ¡Suélteme!

- Nos vamos a divertir mucho, querido, no te preocupes.

Les iluminé con las luces delanteras del Volvo, tres se apartaron por reflejo de mi camino e, ingenuamente, creyendo ser más que yo en fuerza, se acercaron. Jacob, concentrado en que pararan de tocarle, no volteó en ningún momento a donde yo.

- Suéltalo – me di cuenta de lo gélida y tenebrosa que mi voz llegaba a ser.

- ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que hacer? – dijo él, sonriendo con suficiencia, estuve a punto de lanzarme contra él, pero un poco de mi cordura regresó al ver como Jacob aún trataba de liberarse del agarre. A grandes zancadas, me acerqué a ellos. Tomé al maldito del cuello, alzándolo del suelo. Soltó a Jacob por el miedo que le invadió. Miré con desdén la mano con la cual lo tuvo afianzado.

- ¡Sube al auto! – le ordené a Jacob. Sin titubear, y por primera vez, me hizo caso.

No podía matarlo ahí, no con Jacob presente. El individuo asqueroso, pervertido, me miraba con terror, sonreí y, con mi mano libre, estrujé la suya. Sus huesos crujieron casi de forma sincronizada. Tal parece que no era capaz de emitir sonido, pero su mente me decía cuanto le dolía. Disfruté mucho al hacer eso, pero paré. No debía continuar o llegaría al límite de no poder detenerme. Lo arrojé al pavimento y sin mirar nada más que a Jacob, quien esperaba paciente en el asiento del copiloto, caminé hacia el auto y azoté la puerta al entrar.

- Abróchate el cinturón – pedí tratando de que mi voz no lo asustara. Parecía conmocionado por lo que, reteniéndose el chistar, atendió a mis palabras. Se mordía el labio inferior, inmóvil.

Jacob ni siquiera se inmutó por la velocidad a la que iba. La ira que sentía aún no había bajado, todavía podía escuchar los pensamientos de aquellos tipos. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, rogando poder bloquear mi mente por completo. Aun podía regresar y acabar con ellos con mis propias manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuché la voz a mi lado, era a él a quien estuvieron a punto de… mejor pensar en otra cosa. ¿Él quería saber si yo estaba bien? Examiné la situación y lo mejor era responderle.

- No – me fue imposible ocultar el enojo que destilaba mi ser. Bajo los árboles, con los cuales la carretera era oculta desde un punto en las alturas, la oscuridad reinaba. Mi cuerpo estaba inerte y sujeto al volante.

- ¿Jacob? – murmuré entre dientes.

- ¿Sí? – contestó él con la voz ronca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – era lo primordial asegurarme de su bien.

- Si – había salido de su trance, y el temblor que tuvo al hablar era causado por el miedo.

Yo no era capaz de consolarle con los instintos asesinos que intentaban dominarme, aunque supiese que hacer para clamarlo, no lo hubiese hecho con éxito.

- Distráeme, por favor – le supliqué.

- ¿Qué?..

- Solo dedícate a hablar de cualquier cosa irrelevante para distraerme – instruí apretando la mandíbula.

- Eh… – pensó – ¿Antes de clases, voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley? – dijo a modo de pregunta, como confundido por decirlo. Me hubiese reído de haberlo dicho en otro lugar y otro tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté para llenar mis pensamientos con su voz y aroma.

- Intenta hacerme olvidar que casi me… tú lo recuerdas. Me ha dicho que hará cualquier cosa que le pida – susurró – O también podría destrozarle el Sentra, me parece justo.

- También me parece justo – comenté.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿Estás mejor?

- No – estaba más tranquilo, pero no mejor. Entendí que no debía matar, aunque fuese lo que casi más deseaba hacer. Casi, la única cosa que superaba esa ansia, era el estar con Jacob. Y aunque no pudiera tenerle, la sola ilusión me bastaba para no salir a provocar muertes. Él se merecía algo mejor que un asesino.

Los años pasaron desde que me determiné ser algo más que eso, cosa en la cual aún podía caer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró con suavidad, haciéndome creer, por un instante, que lo había hecho junto a mi oído. Le di la mayor honestidad que podía.

- A veces tengo problemas para controlar mi carácter, Jacob – posé mi vista en la oscuridad intensa de la noche – No me conviene salir y darles caza a esos…– inhalé, llenando todos mis sentidos de su fragancia y, también, dejando un ardor en mi garganta – O eso es de lo que trato de convencerme.

- Ah – suspiró cortamente, volteé a verlo. Su expresión era ilegible. No estaba asustado. Estaba completamente tranquilo y no entendía como se podía mantener así – Mike y Eric estarán preocupados – dijo, no queriendo perturbar la tranquilidad que se instaló a nuestro alrededor.

Sin detenerme a pensar en la estupidez que cometí, me dirigí al restaurante que divise en la mente de Mike. Aparqué al frente del lugar.

- ¿Cómo sabias donde…? – no acabó su pregunta, frunció un poco el ceño y medio rió, dejándome confundido. Me percaté del error. Se dispuso a salir y le imité.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

- Llevarte a cenar – no le di opción de reusarse. También quise, como la vez anterior, abrirle la puerta, pero antes de poder cruzar hasta ella, él ya lo había hecho. Era razonable que no le gustara que lo tratase como a una chica.

- Llámales antes de que se vayan, seguramente te irán a buscar – dije, señalando a los dos chicos que caminaban hacia el auto de uno de ellos.

- ¡Mike, Eric! – les llamó, agitando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

Rápidamente pude escuchar los pensamientos de alivio de ambos, realmente habían pasado un mal rato. Aunque no con la misma intensidad con la cual yo lo viví.

- ¡Es muy tarde! – se quejó Mike, pero agradecía internamente porque Jacob estaba bien.

Ambos chicos se acercaron y, sorprendiéndose, me vieron caminar junto a su amigo.

¿Qué hace con Edward Cullen? ¿Nos dejó sólo para ir a encontrarlo?

Los pensamientos de Mike, aparte de la impresión, tenían un gran disgusto. Torcí el gesto en torno a él, nos detestábamos en igual proporción.

- ¿En dónde habías estado? – preguntó Mike.

- Me perdí… y luego me encontré con él – hizo ademan de señalarme. Capté su enojo.

- ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? – pedí en tono amable aunque sabía que ellos ya habían cenado.

- La verdad ya comimos mientras te esperábamos, Jacob – dijo Mike e, internamente, se lamentó por eso ya que así dejaba que yo pasara más tiempo con Jacob.

- No importa, no tengo hambre.

- Deberías comer algo – discrepé – ¿Les importaría que lleve a Jacob a casa esta noche? – me dirigí a Mike – Así no tendrán que esperar – agregué, sonriendo.

- Creo que no… hay problema… – dijo Mike mirando a Jacob, esperanzado en que este dijera que no.

- Me parece bien – respondió Eric rápidamente, no quería interferir. Jaló de la chaqueta a Mike. De nuevo empezaron a caminar hacia el auto.

Jacob los miró, Mike movió una mano en el aire como signo de despedida y Jacob le respondió de la misma manera. Luego volteó y alzó la vista hacia mí.

* * *

- Una mesa para dos – pidió de manera tentadora Edward. Dudaba entre afirmar que lo hacía a propósito o que le era natural despedir encanto.

- Por supuesto, por favor, sígame –la anfitriona lo había estado mirando descaradamente desde que entramos al restaurante. Nos guio a una mesa para cuatro. Estuve a punto de sentarme cuando mi acompañante preguntó:

- ¿Podría ser algo más privado? – vi como la mujer, que me sobrepasaba con varios centímetros, fruncía el ceño.

- Por supuesto – concedió. Se encaminó a la parte más alejada de la entrada y, señalando, mostró la mesa. Antes de llegar no la noté; se mantenía oculta por una lámpara y algunos taburetes.

- Perfecto – le sonrió Edward a ella. Pareció pasmarse por la sonrisa tan deslumbrante que le fue dedicada, se retiró con pasos vacilantes y un poco temblorosos.

- No deberías hacer eso – le recriminé a Edward, tomando asiento.

- ¿De qué hablas? – ladeó el rostro, curioso.

- Deslumbrar a la gente. Parece que esa chica se desmayará en cualquier momento. ¿Me vas a decir que no te das cuenta del efecto que causas? – expliqué con simpleza.

- ¿Deslumbrar a la gente? – asentí. Curvó las comisuras de sus labios con picardía – ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

- A veces – reconocí.

- Buenas noches, soy Ágata y les atenderé esta noche – me pareció descortés su actitud, prestándole especial, e innecesaria, atención a Edward – ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles para beber?

- Una Coca – Cola – dije cuando ella me miró momentáneamente.

- Que sean dos – puntualizó él.

- Ya las traigo – aseguró. Casi me burlé por su intento de lucir sus atributos al caminar, contoneándose orgullosa de sus caderas y cintura. Se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que Edward me veía a mí.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, deseando que sus ojos se hubiesen fijado en la mujer sólo para no tener que soportar el intenso color negro que tenían su iris – aunque la idea de que lo hiciese me provocara un extraño malestar en el pecho –.

- Aquí tienen – declaró la camarera. Frente a ambos colocó un vaso con el refresco y, al centro, una cesta de pan.

- Gracias – murmuré tomando un sorbo de la bebida, apenas percatándome de la sed que tenía. El frio del líquido se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

- ¿Tienes frio? – preguntó.

- Es por el refresco – dije, bebiendo más.

- ¿No tienes una chaqueta?

- La olvidé en el auto de Mike – recordé ese detalle insignificante. Quedé atónito cuando se hizo hacia adelante, quitándose su cazadora. Tardé en aceptarla, no pude negarme por ese gesto que me fue tan natural; así era él.

Me la coloqué con indecisión. Tenía un aroma – no me gustó admitirlo – asombroso. No se parecía a ningún perfume, éstos no tenían un resultado tan arrebatador. Las mangas eran demasiado largas para mí, las remangué para poder tener las manos libres.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿No tienes mareos o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Debiera? – no le ameritaba sensaciones como esa a lo que había sucedido.

- Esperaba que entraras en estado de shock – rió.

- Dudo que pase.

- Sí, pero me sentiré mejor en cuanto hayas ingerido un poco de glucosa –. Empujó la canastilla de pan hacia mí –. Y comido algo.

Fuimos interrumpidos, Ágata cuestionó que ordenaríamos, él negó con la cabeza y se concentró en mí. Miré la carta y seleccioné uno de los primeros platillos. Raviolis de setas. Tomé un panecillo comenzando a comerlo por el borde crujiente. Él estaba a gusto conmigo y yo me mantenía atendiendo sus propuestas de la manera más tranquila. Si lo pensaba, era muy fácil hacerlo feliz: siendo condescendiente. Y, sin embargo, algo tan fácil como eso – decir y obedecer – no era algo apropiado para nosotros. Lamentablemente, éramos más complicados.

- Cuando estás de mejor humor, tus ojos brillan – comenté.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros – justifiqué –. Así que ya me espero lo que dirás. Tengo una teoría.

- ¿Más teorías? – suspiró.

- Así es – contesté, despreocupado.

- ¿Y esta vez es tuya, o la has sacado de una historieta? – su burló, me hizo enfadar. Otro de sus cambios bruscos e inoportunos de humor.

- No la he sacado de un comic, pero tampoco me la he inventado – dije mirando hacia la mujer que traía un plato en mano.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda ofrecerle? – le preguntó a Edward, la frase contenía doble sentido. Edward lo notó también porque sonrió disimuladamente antes de contestar:

- No, gracias.

Me incitó a tomar otro panecillo y pidió que comiera los ravioles.

- No entrare en shock, te lo aseguro – protesté.

- Deberías, una persona normal lo haría… ni siquiera pareces afectado – estaba desconcertado.

- No lo sé, me siento seguro contigo – le desagradó que dijese eso. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, susurró algo, pero fue demasiado bajo para mí. Me pregunté si sería prudente interrogarlo. Intentó distraerse de lo que fuese que lo dejó triste y preguntó.

- ¿Decías sobre tus teorías? – le reproché que se trataba de una únicamente.

- Te diré en el coche – aseguré.

- ¿Hay alguna condición? – enarcó una ceja.

- Por supuesto, tengo preguntas.

- Ajá – dijo desdeñoso.

- Muchas preguntas que tendrás que responder.

- De acuerdo, empieza – dijo con voz dura.

- ¿Por qué estabas en Port Ángeles?

Vaciló durante varios segundos. Torció el gesto y dijo, sin ganas:

- Después – bajó la mirada, sonriendo afectado.

- Pero…

- Después – repitió. Frustrado, clavé el tenedor en un ravioli. Mastiqué rápidamente, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

- Entonces… – continué, luego de un sorbo de refresco – supongamos que, hipotéticamente… alguien puede leer la mente, saber lo que piensan. Excepto por algunos casos…

- Sólo una excepción – corrigió –, hipotéticamente.

- Hipotéticamente, ¿Cómo funcionarían sus poderes? ¿Cómo sabría que algo malo estaba pasando?

- Entonces ese alguien…

- Llamémosle Sebástian – sugerí.

- De acuerdo, si Sebástian hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – interrumpí sin contenerme – Puedes confiar en mí – dije con suavidad.

Acerqué mis manos a las suyas y acaricié el dorso de una de ellas, quería transmitirle la confianza que había conseguido de mi parte.

- Creo que no tengo alternativa – tomó aire –. Si hay algún peligro en un radio de quince kilómetros, te encontrará, sin ninguna duda – me sentí ofendido, pero al final agradecido ya que, si no hubiese sido por él, seguramente estaría muerto. Bella rompe mi record todos los días , pensé antes de hablar.

- Gracias – la vehemente gratitud de mis palabras pareció notarla – Es la segunda vez que lo haces.

- No dejes que haya una tercera – rogó con una inexpresividad que no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar. Se inclinó más hacia mí, separando nuestras manos.

- Te seguí a Port Ángeles – admitió.

Me paré a pensar en si debía preocuparme por eso… pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Creo que había caído – por fin – en la coquetería innata de los Cullen. Mordiqué mi lengua, deteniendo el impulso de suspirar, cerrar los ojos y recordar. No suspiré ni cerré nos ojos, pero si rememoré. Y yo, en mis pensamientos, no pude eludir el saber que mi astucia no se compraba con mi candidez. Cosa que querría poner a la inversa.

- ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme? – pregunté, jugueteando con la comida.

- Tú comes. Yo hablo – propuso – Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Normalmente puedo encontrar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre y cuanto haya oído su mente antes – me mantuve quieto en mi lugar, asimilándolo. Pinché otro ravioli y él continuó –: Vigilaba la mente de Mike sin mucha atención, decidí buscar en la librería que aparecía en sus pensamientos y parecía que ni siquiera te habías tomado la molestia de entrar y te dirigiste al sur. Decidí esperarte, buscando entre la mente de los transeúntes, para ver si alguien se había fijado en ti, y de ese modo saber dónde estabas. Comencé a conducir en círculos. No había razones para preocuparme, pero estaba inexplicablemente ansioso…

No me miraba, no miraba nada. Deteniéndose por momentos, esperando mis reacciones.

- El sol por fin se ocultó, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte a pie, cuando… – rechinó sus dientes, haciéndome temblar. Ese sonido nunca auguró para mi algo bueno.

- ¿Qué paso entonces? – pregunté.

- Oí lo que pensaban – musitó – Vi tu rostro en sus mentes. Resulto difícil, no sabes cuánto, dejarles… vivir – susurró.

Me recosté con flojedad en el asiento, nervioso al pensar que él era capaz de asesinar pero satisfecho por saber parte de la verdad que le rodeaba.

- ¿Estás listo para irnos? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Claro – llamó a la camarera, pidiendo la cuenta. En cuanto la carpetilla le fue entregada rápidamente deslizo un billete en ella, sin mirar a la mujer. Ella me miró y torció sus labios pintados de rosa pálido. Esa mirada la recibí una vez anteriormente, y su significado me quemaba la garganta y el pecho, muy cerca de los pulmones. Temblé, conmovido por la sensación desagradable dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Quédese con el cambio – dijo Edward. Se levantó y le imité con torpeza; aún conmocionado por mis descubrimientos y los ojos avizores de la joven.

* * *

- Entonces – me incitó a hablar estando en su auto.

Se había metido del tráfico del centro a la carretera con rapidez. En cuanto entramos a su auto subió la calefacción, agradándome su acción – mis manos estaban heladas a causa del contacto con el viento –.

- Ahora – dijo elocuente –, te toca a ti.

- No sé cómo comenzar… – me mordí el labio.

- Con que empezaste, ¿Una película? ¿Un libro?

- El sábado, en la playa – comencé para también ordenar los pensamientos en mi cabeza – Me encontré con un viejo amigo, Paul. Me contó un par de leyendas de la tribu para asustarme, era de noche… – evité mencionar como, en cuanto Paul mencionó a los fríos me dediqué a seguirlo e intentar persuadirlo para que terminara de contarme la historia. Y creo que por el relato fue que tuve ese sueño tan espantoso.

- Continua – me dijo, tranquilo.

- Sobre vampiros…

- He inmediatamente te acordaste de mi – rió forzadamente. Sus nudillos se notaban aún más pálidos por la fuerza que ejercía, apretando el volante.

- No... – añadí de inmediato – Fue porque tu familia fue mencionada. No me iba a rendir luego de haber avanzado tanto en persuadir a Paul.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Le seguí el juego varias horas. El caminaba y simplemente lo seguía haciéndole plática sobre cualquier cosa que llegara a mi mente. Logré engañarlo – dije, triunfante, recordando todas las veces que intentó cambiarme el tema. Y, aunque probablemente nunca lo diría, creo que llegamos al extremo de yo tontear con él y él conmigo.

- ¿Y me acusas de confundir a la gente? – dijo jovial – ¡Pobre Paul! Debiste turbarlo demasiado.

- No pensé en que llegaría a creer lo que me decía. Me pareció solo un mito y hasta estúpido.

- ¿Qué hiciste después? – la alucinación de sus colmillos afilados y susurros provocadores se apareció en mis pensamientos en seguida y omití el detalle de la pesadilla.

- Busque en internet – relaté.

- ¿Eso te convenció?

- No, la mayoría de las cosas eran tontería, entonces…

- ¿Entonces? – no parecía interesado pero aun así me escuchaba atento.

- Decidí que no me importaba.

- ¿Qué no te importaba? – su cara de incrédula me causo gracia pero, por el brillo de rabia en sus ojos, contuve mi risa. Le temí a ese enojo.

- No me importa lo que seas, eso no cambiara nada, sigues siendo Edward – continué.

Resopló sonriendo fríamente, mirando al frente en todo momento.

- ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Qué no sea un ser humano? – sonaba enfadado, pero eso no me haría desistir.

- No – mi voz sonó un poco más alto de lo que quería. Hice una pausa –. Siento curiosidad – dije sin poder evitarlo, el silencio al que Edward me sometía crispaba mis nervios.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó, resignado.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Y desde hace cuánto tienes dieciocho? – plegó los labios.

- Bastante.

- ¿Cómo puedes salir durante el día?... no te rías – agregué al verlo sonreír.

- Un mito.

- ¿No te quema el sol?

- Un mito.

- ¿Duermes en un ataúd?

- En realidad no duermo.

- ¿Nunca?

- Jamás – respondió. Aun quería más, saber más sobre lo que era, saber más sobre él.

- Aun no me has hecho la pregunta más importante… – vaciló.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sobre mi dieta.

No pude contestar nada. Tenía miedo. Razonable, normal y predecible miedo.

- Ah, eso – susurré – Paul mencionó algo al respecto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Que no cazaban personas. Únicamente animales, por lo que pensaba que no son peligrosos pero… ¿Lo son? – inquirí, mirándolo directamente.

Su silencio me dio la respuesta. Mi razón no concebía completamente, pasados unos segundos de meditación, que lo fuese. Sin embargo, había algo que podía asegurar: Edward no era malo.

- ¿Sólo son animales? – pregunté al no responder él mi primera cuestión.

- No dejes que eso te tranquilice, tratamos de ser buenos – aclaró pausadamente – Pero, en ocasiones, cometemos errores. Y el que estés aquí, conmigo tan cerca… – su voz pareció quebrarse, como el corte repentino y limpio de una grabación.

- ¿Es un error? – quise completar.

- Si… lo es, Jacob – pronunció.

Cerré los ojos, decidido a no creerlo. No.

- Pero no tienes hambre – dije con confianza.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

- Tus ojos, te dije sobre una teoría ¿No es cierto? – rió entre dientes.

- Eres muy observador.

- ¿Te has alimentado hace poco?

- El fin de semana, no quería, pero era necesario – dijo, de tal manera que me hizo creer que eso le irritaba.

- ¿Por qué era necesario?

- Estar lejos de ti, me pone… impaciente. Si no me distraía de alguna manera, correría en tu búsqueda.

No me esperaba tal respuesta, tampoco el sentirme tan bien con esa revelación. Al tener su chaqueta, impregnada con el olor de su colonia tan peculiar, y con él siendo sincero, me encontraba más que complacido.

- Parece que no saliste ileso de la Push – comentó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le miré, confuso, y señaló mis manos.

El día anterior, al seguir a Paul, no logré coordinarme lo suficiente sobre una pequeña montaña de rocas en la costa – pero gran parte de culpa la tenían el musgo y agua cubriéndolas –, al caer me sostuve con las manos, provocando varios rasguños en mis palmas.

- Fue… – inicié, siendo cortado por él:

- Un accidente. Tratándose de ti, pudo haber sido peor.

- Bueno, Bella quiere robarme el puesto de ¨quién tiene más accidentes en todo Forks¨ - solté, murmurante.

Me di cuenta de que pasábamos Forks, llegando a la reserva y, como antes, supe que no avanzaría más. Ya no estaba en mi la duda del por qué no cruzaba los limites.

- Puedes quedártela. No tienes una para mañana – dijo cuando hice ademán de quitarme su chaqueta, pero aun así me despoje de ella, extendiéndosela.

- No quiero preguntas por parte de Billy – dije y, a regañadientes, la tomó.

- Jacob – me llamó antes de poder salir. Voltee hacia él. Edward se había inclinado hacia mí. Tuve su rostro cerca del mío – Que duermas bien – me deseó. Su aliento golpeo mi rostro.

Era la misma fragancia encantadora de la prenda que me concedió durante la velada, pero intensificada. Me alejé y salí de su auto. Trastabillé con algunas rocas, pero no me detuve hasta escuchar el arranque del motor.

Me apoyé sobre la corteza de un árbol. Me abracé a mí mismo, hacia frío, pero esa no era la razón por la cual tiritaba.

* * *

En la televisión de la sala se apreciaba un partido de fútbol americano. Mi padre, en su silla de ruedas, disfrutaba viéndolo y refunfuñando de vez en cuando por algún error de los jugadores. Ese juego era del día anterior, pero él no estuvo en casa para verlo, por lo cual lo grabé. Me saludó en cuanto pasé junto a él, andando hacia la cocina por un poco de agua.

- ¿Qué tal la pasaste? – Billy preguntó con su voz ronca – No es muy usual que salgas – agregó en susurros.

- Bien – dije – ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día con el padre de Bella?

- Muy bien – admitió – Como siempre es cuando vamos a pescar.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo levantar la vista, dejé el vaso de vidrio en la mesa y, sin demora, descolgué el aparato.

- Diga.

- Hola, ¿Jacob?

- Mike – le saludé al reconocer su timbre – Estaba a punto de llamarte.

- ¿En serio? – manifestó receloso – ¿Para qué?

- Olvidé mi cazadora en tu auto, quería asegurarme de que la llevarías mañana.

- Claro, pero… – titubeó unos segundos – ¿Qué ocurrió en cuanto nos fuimos yo y Eric? – se notaba avergonzado.

- Mañana antes de biología, ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno – sonó decepcionado –, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Mike – musité por último y seguidamente trabé la llamada.

* * *

Mi respiración acelerada, mis latidos furiosos y el pánico invadiéndome eran extremadamente vividos. Me masajeé las cienes al despertar. Era de madrugada aún mientras yo batallaba por bloquear imágenes, obstruirles el paso para, así, no apreciarlas.

Me di cuenta de la frialdad de mi cuerpo. Me encontraba sumamente cansado como para levantarme a cambiar mi ropa por una más completa; no un simple short y una camisa sin mangas.

La cabeza me daba vueltas sin cesar, todo estaba nublado por diversas imágenes de distintos días. Desde cuando aborde el avión hacia Washington, hasta hacia unas horas en Port Ángeles. Todo se volvió una enredadera de distintos hilos, sin sentido entre ellos o enlazados de forma incorrecta como para conseguir extraer una conclusión.

Conforme el segundero de mi despertador me trastornaba, algunas verdades se mostraron. Y estuve seguro de tres cosas. Número uno, Edward era un vampiro. Número dos, una parte de él, que no sabía cuan intensa podía llegar a ser, tenía sed de mi sangre. Número tres, estaba enamorado de él.

- Soy demasiado ingenuo – gemí, enterrando el rostro en mi mullida almohada.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gñé (sonido raro que nadie sabe como se escucha aparte de mí y otras cinco millones de criaturitas del señor - si... lo sé, extraño, pero cierto - ) aquí el siguiente, espero les haya agradado la lectura, si notan algún error hacérmelo saber,por favor, y lo corregiré.

Y aunque a nadie le importe, mis CURIOSIDADES:

1.- Mientras escribía el fragmento que Edward narra (cosa que fue hace más de seis meses) pensaba: ¨¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Se va a volver un violador si sigo haciendo que su mente se note tan extraña!¨ xD

2.- Admito que la primera historia que escribí (hace más de un año) era un asco... y, bueno, no digo que ahora sea experta - ya que no lo soy y no lo seré hasta estudiar literatura y lengua - pero ya no es así de aborrecible y vergonzoso.

3.- Mi mente catalogó a todos y cada uno de los actores, cantantes, artistas, pintores, etc., que he visto en tres: sukes, semes y ukes (¿No había diche esto antes?... realmente no lo recuerdo)

4.- Si gustan leer mi versión (novata y desquiciada versión) de Luna Nueva (obviamente con Edward y Jacob) pueden buscarme como Akire-Kira en la página llamada ¨Amor Yaoi¨ o colocar en el buscador de google: crepúsculo akire-kira... sí, ya lo intenté y funcionó xD

5.- Tengo en mente una historia corta y muy, muy inusual sobre Emmett y Jacob... ¿se los imaginan como agentes, enfundados en cuero y tremendamente sensuales? ¿No?... ¿Nadie?... bueno, yo sí ._.

6.- Cualquier historia, literalmente cualquiera, que tenga como uke a Jacob Black o, en su defecto, Taylor Lautner, me gusta.

7.- Mi mente ya no puede ver a Taylor Lautner, Kellan Lutz, Robert Pattinson, etc, etc, etc., como heteros... EN MI MENTE TODOS SON GAY :3

8.- TODOS SON GAY, REITERO :3

9.- Adam Lambert (¿alguien sabe quien es?) es mi más grande obsesión. Por mucho, supera a varios... por mucho (/._.)/ (esa carita no tiene razón de ser, pero es linda).

Lo dejo aquí.

Nos leemos después.


	4. Confesiones-Incomodidad y celos

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer: **

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Al despertar, y de manera fugaz, creí que la noche anterior fue sólo otro de mis sueños singulares que mezclaban cosas sin parecido entre sí. Y, aunque si tuve sueños inusuales, por lo menos pude disfrutar de unas horas de descanso. Me senté al borde de mi cama, de frente a la ventana. La niebla bajaba lenta, pero seguramente opacaría la visión de mi camino mientras fuera hacia el instituto.

Dos detalles, que llegaron a mi cabeza como rápidos chispazos de luz, me hicieron chasquear la lengua, disgustado y resignado; no había reparado el Rabbit aún y mi chaqueta más abrigadora y favorita la tenía Mike.

Bajé las escaleras a saltos. Mi padre se había retirado.

La noche antes no me percaté de la canasta con panecillos que residía junto al tostador, encima del muy desordenado mostrador de la cocina. Seguramente la mujer que atendía el restaurante al que en ocasiones fui con Billy se lo había obsequiado a éste. Comí la mitad de uno acompañándolo con un vaso de leche. No podía resistirme a esos panques deliciosos de textura tan suave – además me encantaba el azúcar y tenía hambre –. Mientras lavaba el vaso, se me ocurrió qué hacer para estar a tiempo en la escuela. Fui a la sala, a la mesa en la cual residía el teléfono y marqué los dígitos – que pude recordar, afortunadamente –.

- ¿Diga? – escuché al otro lado de la línea pasados tres timbrazos.

- Paul, soy Jacob. Buenos días – saludé de buena gana.

- Buenos días, Jacob. ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió curioso.

- Nada grave – aseguré.

- No me imaginé algo así – comentó riendo. Me dibujé mentalmente su rostro sonriente como, deslumbrante, seguramente se mostraba.

- Quería pedirte un favor – miré alrededor mientras hablaba. Necesitaba hacer limpieza. Urgentemente. Continué al él no contestar – Aún no he reparado el Rabbit, no sé qué le pasa…

- Puedo ayudarte después – dijo.

- Sí, pero no tengo como ir al instituto…

- Y quieres que te lleve.

- ¿Por favor? – me sentí estúpido al descubrirme con un gesto suplicante, él no podía verme.

- No hay problema, estoy en tu casa en un rato.

- Gracias.

Me dispuse a preparar los materiales que necesitaba para ese día. Debía entregar un trabajo de Literatura, los deberes de matemáticas y ese libro grande y pesado que tanto me fastidiaba cargar.

No pensé que Paul fuese tan rápido, cuando salí ya estaba frente a mi casa, con su Tsuru detrás.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? – sonrió pícaro, como si al hablarme pensara en algo más, un escenario en demasía diferente. Pero no podía estar a su lado sin contagiarme de su energía.

- Con mucho gusto – y, de nuevo, ahí me tenía. Jugueteando.

En el trayecto, mientras él me observaba momentáneamente, comenté.

- El sábado, mientras intentabas asustarme con las leyendas, – recriminé – creo no haberle agradado a Sam.

- Él siempre es así – suspiró – Está amargado al igual que Leah – aceleró. No había tránsito, por lo cual, y para ganar tiempo, subió a más de setenta kilómetros por hora – Hubiese sido genial tenerte en la escuela de la reserva – declaró. Bajó el rostro un poco, evitando que nos viésemos directamente.

- También me hubiera gustado estar allí – dije para hacer desaparecer su vergüenza y la mía – Pero estoy bien. La mayoría son amables.

- ¿Quieres que te acerque a la entrada? – preguntó al estar en el estacionamiento, pues llovía. Me fijé confundido en que habíamos arribado, fue demasiado rápido el paso del tiempo según mi parecer.

- Está bien así – quité el seguro a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que venga por ti?

- Te lo agradecería. Adiós – corrí para no empaparme, fue inútil ya que mi cabello estuvo húmedo durante la siguiente hora.

Mike me esperaba en la entrada del instituto. Sus mechones claros estaban aplastados por el agua que cayó en ellos, también varias gotas le resbalaban por la frente y mejillas.

- Aquí tienes – dijo extendiéndome mi chaqueta, prenda que había mantenido doblaba en su brazo hasta el momento.

- Gracias, de verdad me servirá, está haciendo más frio de lo normal ¿no? – sostuvo mi mochila mientras yo, tiritando, me abrigaba.

- No mucho en realidad – pareció ausente mientras colgaba mi bolso a su hombro. Moví los labios para protestar pero él fue más veloz – Además, solo con un jersey no es suficiente – impulsó la puerta de cristal para lograr entrar ambos – ¿Qué paso ayer después de que nos fuimos? –preguntó mientras caminábamos.

- Fuimos a cenar y me llevó a casa – le contesté.

- ¿Sólo eso? – presionó.

- Conduce como un loco, pero ¿Había algo más que debería pasar? – dije.

- No, solo… – frunció el ceño – creo que a él le gustas.

- ¿Ah, sí? – procuré calma. Los sentimientos que apenas había descubierto y que posiblemente Edward oía los pensamientos de Mike, me ponían inquieto.

- ¿Te gusta? – prosiguió su interrogatorio.

- Es… muy… peculiar. Me intereso más en él de lo que él en mí – se sobresaltó. Apreté mis puños ideando más de una manera de escapar de su alcance.

- ¿Cómo es eso, Jacob? – parecía diría algo más seguido de eso, pero la campana de entrada le frenó. Arrebaté mi mochila de su hombro y me adelanté a su caminar.

- Nos vemos en trigonometría – dije, alzando mi voz para que me escuchase.

Caminé con prisa. Desesperado en formular una mentira lo suficientemente convincente para contarle después.

* * *

Ángela se movía nerviosa, sabiendo que me encontraba mirándola fijamente. Con gesto ausente; como si estuviese condicionado, atraje a mi boca una manzana para morderla. De pie, junto a la fila de la cafetería, escribía mentalmente las palabras exactas que, durante muchas noches, formaban parte de mis sueños. Dejé de contemplar la silueta delgada de ella, y mantuve el rostro gacho… ¡Corre, Jacob! ¡Debes correr! Se repitió la súplica agitada en mi mente, resonando en mis oídos como campanas.

- Hola – salté por la voz que de repente sonó a mi lado, estaba demasiado ensimismado y me tomó por sorpresa. Mi brinco hizo tambalear la mesa detrás de mí. Edward rio; posiblemente burlándose de mi torpeza.

- Hola – devolví, farfullando – Lo has hecho de nuevo – murmuré.

- ¿El qué? – me fijé en sus ojos topacios sorprendidos por mis palabras sin sentido.

- Aturdirme… al aparecerte tan deprisa.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. Sólo espero que no sea a propósito.

Ladeó el rostro y se percató del cuenco con fruta, postrado en el mostrador; torció sus facciones y, con voz rotunda, dijo:

- No es saludable que únicamente te alimentes de fruta – volvió a mirarme – Cuando almorzamos el otro día, hiciste lo mismo – aseveró irritado – Y en Port Ángeles no acabaste los raviolis.

- Lo sé – le detuve para que no enumerara más ocasiones – Ya… ya me ocuparé de eso.

- Exacto. Aunque hoy yo lo haré.

No intenté detenerlo en cuanto me llevó hasta la línea para comprar el almuerzo. Yo no prestaba atención cuando, sin preguntarme nada, ponía diferentes platillos en una bandeja. Me entretuve con la cremallera de mi cazadora, subiéndola y bajándola, para distraerme de los ojos curiosos de los demás. Edward impulsó la patena hasta la caja.

- No llevaras todo eso para mí, ¿cierto? – objeté, señalando la comida y haciendo una mueca que reflejaba mi desagrado.

- Para nada – enarcó una ceja – La mitad es para mí – extendió un billete a la cocinera, que lo veía incrédula. Seguramente por el hecho de que no muchas veces se veía a los Cullen comprando, o hablando con alguien más que su familia. Finalmente, aun aturdida, la mujer de cabello castaño aceptó el dinero sin decir palabra.

Edward me condujo hacia una mesa vacía y apartada. Se sentó e hice lo propio, quedando de frente a él.

- Toma lo que quieras – me ofreció y, desinteresado, me apoderé de un trozo de pizza.

- ¿Qué miras? – pregunté incomodo por cómo, recargando el mentón sobre una de las palmas de sus manos, parecía disfrutar de mi imagen.

- Aún no logro entenderte – ensanchó los ojos; apreciativos y reacios a desaparecer su frialdad – Quiero pensar que tu mente trabaja de una manera distinta que no me permite leerte

- ¿Soy un bicho raro? – medio reí. Siempre tuve la sospecha de no ser completamente normal ; aunque tampoco hallaba como describir ese término.

- Yo oigo voces en mi cabeza y tú me preguntas si eres raro – dijo, inclinándose hacia el frente y, por consiguiente, a mí. Le di razón a su comentario.

- Tengo curiosidad.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! – ironizó.

- Si te retan a comer, ¿Qué harías?

Cortó una pequeña porción de la rebanada de pizza que yo, antes, había dejado en la bandeja. Me observó fijamente, obteniendo mi atención por completo, se llevó a la boca el alimento y lo masticó a prisa.

- Algo como eso – respondió después de tragar, frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Realmente es tan malo?

- Si te desafían a tragar tierra, ¿Puedes?

- Una vez lo hice – admití. Se rió – Por una apuesta… no fue tan malo.

Por encima de mi hombro, él atendía de vez en cuanto algo que parecía hacerle gracia.

- Mike esta, cuidadosamente, analizando lo que hago – explicó. La mención de él me devolvió a mi antigua alteración; la que provocaba no saber que decirle – Le dijiste algo que… me disgustó.

- Era de esperarse si husmeas por cualquier rincón – protesté antes de que, con un ademán, pidiera mi silencio.

- Ese no es el tema a tratar – puntualizó – Además te preví de que tal vez estaría a la escucha… ¿De verdad crees que te interesas más en mí que yo en ti?

Me eché hacia atrás al tenerlo ya demasiado próximo a mi rostro. Hacía tiempo que no sentía, como en ese momento, que mi expresión revelaba todo a Edward. Intenté tranquilizarme antes de hablar.

- ¿Vas a contestarme? – inquirió por mi alargada mudes.

- Sí.

- ¿Si vas a responderme o si lo crees?

- Lo creo – mis dedos se removían nerviosos, tamborileando en la mesa.

Sus ojos amables me hicieron perder, casi, la compostura. Su gesto me era intimidante; unos centelleantes ojos examinándome, duros… bellos.

- Te equivocas – me estremeció su voz aterciopelada. No se había dirigido a mí de esa manera aparte que en mis alucinaciones; solo que lo perverso de ese Edward no se reflejaba en el que estaba frente a mí.

- No lo puedes saber, no puedes leerme – el tono débil de mi voz se mostraba desconfiado a creer eso. Aún persistía la duda de que mintiese y supiera de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué te hace creerlo? – se impacientó en cuanto no hablé durante un lapso de tiempo. Intentaba extraer la verdad sin declinar un solo momento.

- Dejando de lado lo obvio…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, mírame – dije – Además de las situaciones mortales a las que he sobrevivido, soy definitivamente… normal. Y ahora tú – no se daba cuenta del detalle importante que era su encanto y galantería.

- Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad – manifestó compresivo –, pero tú no escuchabas lo que pensaban todos el día de tu llegada.

- No te creo – bufé.

- Hazlo por una vez – dijo aumentando mi sofoco. Percibió mi estado y desvió el tema – ¿De verdad estas ocupado éste sábado o es una excusa para darle una negativa a las invitaciones? – sonrió divertido.

- En realidad no tengo nada que hacer – revelé.

- Bella te invito, ¿Por qué la rechazaste? – deje pasar el que lo supiese, cosa que decía que de verdad era un fisgón.

- El baile… no es lo mío. Por eso no acepté – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Si te lo hubiese pedido yo te habrías rehusado? – me hizo mirarle.

- Probablemente no – dije – Pero al final hubiese encontrado un pretexto para cancelar – se vio descontento por mi desentendimiento.

- ¿Por qué?

- El baile – reí por lo bajo.

Negó con la cabeza, seguramente pensando en que era algo de menor importancia. Terminé la rebanada de pizza.

- Entonces – habló – ¿Quieres hacer algo el sábado?

- Estoy abierto a sugerencias – declaré – Pero, te pediré un favor – advirtió algo que no le gustaría, pero me dejo continuar – Sea lo que sea, yo conduzco – rodó los ojos – Además, la velocidad con la cual lo haces es paralizante – se molestó.

- De entre todas las cosas que te deberían asustar, te cohíbe mi conducción – gruñó.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – inquirí para hacerlo olvidar o, como mínimo, dejar de lado su molestia.

- Hará buen tiempo, por lo que tengo que mantenerme fuera de la atención pública. Si eso no te molesta…

- ¿Me mostraras que te pasa al sol? – pregunté sin ocultar la excitación que me causaba la probabilidad de descubrir eso.

- Quizá – dijo con su rostro serio – Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, preferiría que no fueras a Seattle… si en Forks, siendo tan pequeño, consigues acarrear problemas…

- Calla – espeté. Me ofendió con eso. Sonrió malicioso, haciéndome estremecer por lo provocador de su semblante.

* * *

Con sus brazos sobre el pupitre y la cabeza recostada sobre éstos, Jacob estaba a punto entrar en la somnolencia. La clase de biología ese día consistía en una película sobre de ecología. No había transcurrido aún ni la primera mitad de la clase.

Me mantenía rígido para poder soportar estar a su lado. Su cuerpo estaba cerca y su calidez me incitaba a tocarlo. La cólera que sentía era a causa de su descuido; no teniendo precaución y con la poca importancia que le concedía a cada cosa que yo le decía. Ni saber que podría perder el control y matarlo sólo por el líquido en sus venas parecía afectarle lo suficiente.

La pregunta que repetía en mi mente, necia y deseosa, era: ¿Será tan malo tocarle?

Posiblemente mis temores eran extremistas, pero no para mí en esos instantes. Me era imposible pensar en acariciarlo sin que, imaginariamente, lo siguiente que viese fuera la muerte.

Él dormitaba, divagando entre pensamientos raudos. Sería un gozo el haber sabido que pensaba. Aunque me encantaba cada vez más por sus reacciones impulsivas y actitud desafiante, me sacaba de mis casillas cuando, al tomar decisiones inesperadas, me confundía.

Estuve a poco de no lograr dominar el impulso de extender mi mano y asir su encantador rostro. Mi juicio se desvanecía con lentitud.

Se irguió al notar al profesor acercándose, sonreí encubiertamente por su desfachatez al excusarse con Banner. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho después y volteó hacia mí.

- Pudiste avisarme – se quejó en susurros. Al moverse, su aroma llegó a mí como una sutil caricia a mis sentidos.

- Sería bueno que, de vez en cuando, te reprendieran – alegué. El toque de sorna fue lanzado a propósito.

- ¿No lo haces ya tú? – rebatió mordaz.

A dos pupitres de distancia, Mike examinaba nuestros gestos e intentaba, inútilmente, alcanzar a captar lo que hablábamos. El altanerismo era palpable a mí alrededor, me sentía triunfante de atraer la atención de Jacob y, así, desprenderlo del constante acompañamiento de Mike. Éste crispaba sus dedos compulsivamente y despotricaba improperios dedicados a El Cullen como se refería a mí, despectivamente.

Las luces fueron encendidas por el profesor. Jacob estiró, cual felino, sus brazos; deshaciéndose de lo aterido de estos. Sus huesos crujieron, a mis oídos, de forma terrible, por un segundo me alteré al reflexionar de más sobre lo que le había pasado. Replegué la frente y las cejas en señal de pesadumbre; ese sentimiento me estaba carcomiendo sin piedad. Él era tan frágil.

- Ha sido interesante – murmuré.

- No sé de qué ha tratado – comentó alzándose de hombros.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- No tengo otra opción… – masculló molesto. No entendí su reacción, algo lo aquejaba y deseaba saber que era.

Mientras él caminaba, conmigo siguiéndole en silencio, el anhelo de tocarle se intensificó de manera exorbitante. El gimnasio, lugar en el cual debía quedarse para su siguiente clase, estaba a poca distancia ya.

En cuanto giró para despedirse, se mantuvo inmóvil por algo que descubrió en mi rostro, posiblemente la expresión dolida que me causaba la desesperanza. Alcancé, con las yemas de mis dedos, su pómulo, con delicadeza me deslicé sobre éste, apreciando la suavidad enloquecedora y el ardor que me causaba. No emití palabra, sólo me fui sin querer sucumbir a lo que me dictaba mi mente afanosamente: Tómalo .

* * *

Mike me sostuvo en cuanto estuve a punto de caer. Tropecé con mis pies al querer saltar para golpear una pelota con la raqueta que afianzaba en mi mano.

- Estas distraído – dijo Mike, asegurándose de que pudiese mantener equilibrio.

- Un poco – confirmé.

Realmente el sentimiento no era divagación, sino alteración. El recuerdo de la fría, sólida y marmolea piel de Edward me mantenía atrapado en el momento en que me tocó de ese modo tan agradable. A pesar de mis desaciertos durante el partido, Mike, al facilitársele el deporte, obtuvo la victoria sin problemas.

A veces me encontraba profesándole cariño inmenso a Mike, era sencillo cuanto se comportaba afable y encantador. El profesor emitió un pitido con su silbato al terminar su tiempo de clase.

- Así que…– comenzó Mike, tomándome del hombro. Seguí caminando, ignorando su intento de hacer que lo mirase.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí en voz baja.

- Tú y Cullen, ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? – preguntó, no retuve el atisbo de mi emoción.

- No te incumbe – contesté, sacudiéndome del afianzamiento de su mano.

- No me gusta.

- No tiene por qué – puntualicé, riendo levemente por su mohín.

- Te mira como… – se detuvo, pensando en que si decirlo era racional – como si fueses algo comestible – prosiguió, nervioso.

La garganta se me cerró por unos momentos por saber que, sí, así era. Aunque de una forma retorcida y sádica, para Edward yo era alimento. Una vibración molesta se instaló en mis oídos, me causaba pánico desde ese punto de vista.

* * *

No se veía muy decidido a querer irse; se levantó con lentitud, viendo por la ventana con una tenue sonrisa curvando sus labios. Volteé hacia allí y fruncí el ceño al ver en quien se enfocaba Jacob. Reconocí la morena, y rojiza, piel del joven como la de uno de los residentes de la reserva. No se dio cuenta de mí, miraba fija e interesadamente a Jacob, quien ya se disponía a salir del aula. Le seguí, alcanzándolo con facilidad.

- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo? Todavía no has traído tu auto – ofrecí. Estudié su reacción, fallando miserablemente en conseguir algún indicio de lo que su mente decía.

- Gracias, sin embargo ya se lo he pedido a un amigo – dijo. Sonreí para darle a saber que no importaba, que sería después. Pero mis pensamientos, con toda la intención de hacerlo, gritaban No te vayas. No por él . Podía soportar tenerlo lejos de mí durante un tiempo, pero no que se encontrara tan apegado a alguien que se interesaba en él. Los celos… reparé en que de eso se trataba.

Cruzó mirada conmigo al despedirse, no logré cambiar la expresión que delataban mis ojos antes de eso, tal vez advirtió la molestia latente en mi persona. Pero me sonrió y se fue. Caminó tranquilamente, cruzando el aparcamiento hasta Paul supe que se llamaba en cuanto se saludaron. Sentí una presión en mis cienes, causada por como friccioné, inconscientemente, mi quijada; Paul abrazó con prolongación a Jacob, mirándome desdeñosamente. Él aun no era un cambiante , pero cuando lo fuese no dudaría en atacarme si el momento lo requería, Feliz con deshacerme de una sanguijuela , pensó antes de encender su Tsuru.

- Sobre este sábado… – dijo Billy. Él se hallaba en la sala, divisando un programa del cual no conocía el nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras fregaba uno de los platos que habíamos utilizado hacia un rato.

- ¿Iras a Seattle?

- Esa es la idea – contesté secando, con un paño, el agua que cubría mis manos. Había preferido que no preguntase acerca de eso, para evitar crear elaboradas mentiras; porque el sábado estaría con Edward.

- Podrías estar a tiempo para ir al baile – recriminó ceñudo.

- No iré, papá – aseguré, tomando los libros que, la noche anterior, había dejado esparcidos por la mesa de centro en la sala.

Me comunicó que saldría de pesca con Charlie el fin de semana. Intentó convencerme de aceptar la propuesta que Bella, tímida y temerosa, me hizo antes. Y ahí estaba el padre de cualquiera, atento a como su hijo tenía su primera novia; me pregunté qué haría Billy si tuviese una remota suposición de quien me gustaba.

Me despedí y, mirando el nublado y triste cielo, me escabullí de Seth, quien me había estado esperando, en la parte trasera de la cabaña, para asaltarme con sus saltos y chillidos agudos. Paul lo acompañaba, maldije mi decisión de huida porque tendría que ir caminando hasta tomar un autobús. Pero ya no podía desistir.

Al llegar a la carretera, inesperadamente, el auto de Edward estaba aparcado cerca de allí. Me acerqué, indeciso.

- Buenos días – dijo. Se recargaba en su auto hasta que yo aparecí. Me miró mientras avanzaba – ¿Cómo estas hoy?

- Bien – levantó las cejas, en señal de saber que no era así.

- Tus ojeras – señaló.

- No dormí – acepté, negó con la cabeza sobre algo y, sonriendo, bromeó:

- Yo tampoco.

Para ese momento mis oídos estaban ya acostumbrados al ronroneo de su auto; por las veces que, sin pedirlo o planificarlo antes, había subido a éste. Seguramente el rugir de mi Rabbit me asustaría por el gran escándalo que provocaba.

- Entonces… ¿Para que fuiste a Gota Rocas el fin de semana? – pregunté, buscando una manera de esquivar el silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné ayer?

- Si – dije – Pero no recuerdo haber aprobado el que lo hicieses…

- Me toca hacer las preguntas – rió travieso mientras yo suspiraba.

- Como sea, no creo que te resulte interesante – sentí su incredulidad y, seguidamente, la mía fue notable. Al final se decidió por ignorar mi comentario y comenzó:

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – contuve mis ganas de reír sonoramente. Siendo él, no creí que fuese a preguntar algo como eso.

- Eso… depende.

- ¿De qué?

- Realmente no lo sé. Pero, el día de hoy, el amarillo es mi favorito – decidí luego de pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Significa vida y felicidad, pero también representa al sol; por lo cual es calidez. Y eso, por estar aquí en Forks, es algo que extraño.

Esa pequeña divagación en voz alta de mi parte pareció interesarle. Le dio razón a mis conjeturas. El camino al instituto fue inusualmente corto. A su lado el tiempo pasaba con gran rapidez… y algo me pareció familiar de aquella situación.

* * *

- ¿Es eso importante? – pregunté. Biología, de nuevo, constaba de una película. Edward estaba aprovechando cada pequeño momento a mi lado para hacerme preguntas, por lo cual el que el profesor estuviese atento, raramente, a la cinta, era beneficioso para él y fastidioso para mí.

- Únicamente, dímelo – contestó con simpleza. Me mordí el labio pensando en que decir a continuación; a pesar de lo sencillo de la cuestión para mí era complicado ya que, por distintas razones, tenía un debate interno entre dos opciones.

- Zirconio – esa era la piedra preciosa que residía en el dije perteneciente a Rebecca, que antes fue de nuestra madre – o Ámbar – continué vacilante. Siempre, a su lado, algo me obligaba a hablarle con la verdad.

La timidez me prohibía hablar más de lo que ya había dicho. Sus ojos, con el mismo color que una de las piedras preciosas que me fascinan, volvían a verme con desespero ya que seguramente adivinaban el porqué de mi gusto por el ámbar; aunque aún mantenía la esperanza de que no fuese así. Suspiró por lo bajo, se mantuvo callado por varios minutos y, con su sonrisa reestablecida, continuó haciéndome el interrogatorio.

- ¿Tus flores favoritas? – afiancé mis codos en el pupitre. Chaqueé la lengua al rememorar el pequeño jardín, a cuidado de mi progenitora, en el cual predominaba una clase de flores que, al hechizarme con su pulcro color y aroma exquisito, se volvieron predilectas para mí.

- Rosas blancas – respondí. Volteé a verle, no había lanzado otra pregunta.

La forma en la cual me contemplaba me recordó al día anterior, cuando me tocó con ese frio espectral que me hacía temblar, y deseé que lo hiciese de nuevo. Me exalté por el sonido de la campana, chirriante y molesta, porque me había ensimismado demasiado viéndolo y él a mí. Con la diferencia de que yo me concentraba en nada más que su rostro mientras él parecía aún atento del alrededor.

Tenía que cambiar, aunque fuera mínimamente, eso.

En silencio me levanté de mi asiento. Mike me hizo una seña, sabiendo que Edward me acompañaría al gimnasio, de que me esperaría ya en la clase. Le sonreí débilmente, aún cohibido por las sensaciones arrebatadoras.

Mi oculto deseo fue cumplido. Me acarició, de manera más confiada; apoyando su gran palma completamente en el costado de mi rostro. Y, otra vez, recordé ligeramente ese momento durante el transcurso de la clase de gimnasia.

- Mike – dije, tomándolo del brazo – ¿Hacemos pareja? – me pasó un brazo por los hombros, aceptando mi pedido sin contemplaciones.

El partido de bádminton me distrajo confortadoramente, con Mike, a pesar de ser del mismo equipo, retándome a demostrar que era tan bueno como él, o más que él. Pero terminamos colaborando para derrotar a los demás.

Jadeando, por el cansancio que me provocó jugar con tanta energía, me recosté en el suelo, esperando por que el profesor pitara su silbato e ir a las duchas. Mike se tumbó a mi lado, arrojando la raqueta a sus pies.

- Esto es por mucho… – se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire –… lo más extenuante que he hecho en un buen tiempo.

- Lo mismo para mí – dije. Ahí nos quedamos, pensando en nuestras respectivas preocupaciones y luego aseándonos para continuar con las clases siguientes.

* * *

Edward me abordó después de salir del gimnasio, con su pose desgarbada; recargado en el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados, mirándome sin cesar. Durante el corto camino hacia mi clase de Lengua sólo hizo algunos comentarios acerca de Mike; lo envidié por poder escuchar lo que éste, y los demás, pensaban.

* * *

¿Por qué me gustaba Hawái?

Con las aguas de impresionantes colores brillantes, puros e infinitamente hermosos. Azules tanto oscuros como casi transparentes, que dejando ver lo que en el fondo había, o verdes traslucidos. La arena que, con ayuda de los enceguecedores rayos del sol, llegaba a verse blanca, como un manto en el que podías recostarte con gusto. Y, eso, era únicamente la hermosura que se apreciaba en el día ya que por la noche era todo enteramente diferente. A mí, la variedad tan extensa de colores con los cuales se pintaba el cielo, me maravillaba.

Los atardeceres eran, probablemente, uno de los espectáculos que sin duda te dejarían boquiabierto. En ocasiones los cielos se tintaban de diferentes tonos de un rosa resplandeciente y las nubes de un notorio rojo. O, conforme se bajaba la vista hacia donde el sol se escondía, el café se convertía en naranja y este en amarillo. En ocasiones, cuando todo era dominado por tintes oscuros, tampoco podía dejar de agradarme.

Los gigantescos montículos rocosos, que en la parte baja estaban cubiertos de musgo y florecillas diversas, eran el perfecto lugar para apreciar el extenso mar. Ahí también el fuerte viento causaba una sensación de vértigo, como si te elevaras ligeramente del suelo, dejándote llevar por la abrasadora libertad de la que te sientes dueño.

Los arrecifes de coral, hogar de varias especies de peces, te mantenían apegados a ellos, imposibilitándote apartar la vista de tanta belleza natural. Un arcoíris vagamente podía mostrar cuan pigmentados se ven; violetas, naranjas, rosados, azules y demás que destacaban entre la clara agua.

Eso y mucho más podía yo decir de ese lugar.

- Pero… si no ves algo tan bello como eso, no entenderías la adoración que tengo por el lugar, además, ahí está mi hermana… es mi hogar tanto como lo es La Push – había intentado explicarle a Edward las cosas que extrañaba de Hawái, por una pregunta suya, y terminé hablando animadamente de todo lo que alguna vez vi allá.

Por unos minutos me mantuve viendo la bandeja de comida que se postraba frente mío sin realmente apreciarla, concentrado en mis pensamientos de añoro. Al levantar la vista me sorprendí por la expresión de Edward, sonriendo encantadoramente y mirándome fijamente; como si desde el principio de mi relato hubiese adquirido esa posición. La profundidad del significado de su mirada me causó un escalofrió.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirí con nerviosismo, ese día su presencia me estaba afectando desmedidamente.

- No – susurró. Cruzó sus brazos y los apoyó en la mesa, encorvando su espalda hacia el frente por lo cual fue más cercano a mi cuerpo – Solo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices… – sonrió débilmente – no te entiendo.

* * *

Nunca antes le había contado a una persona tanto de mi vida y en tan poco tiempo. Edward, de una manera que me hacía pensar que había planeado cuidadosamente lo que me preguntaría, continuaba interrogándome. La fecha de mi cumpleaños, las mascotas que tuve, las películas que vi, los libros que leí, él lo sabía en mayoría. Por dignidad, eliminé de mis descripciones algunos detalles vergonzosos de mi pasado.

Al terminar de contar sobre cómo fue que mi hermana me dijo que se casaría, hizo una pausa en lugar de hacer otra cuestión.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – me sentí aliviado de no tener que decir nada más. Me miró enarcando una ceja.

- Ni por asomo. Pero ya es tarde, debes ir a casa – miré el reloj en mi muñeca, apenas percatándome del paso de las horas. Billy seguramente me reprendería.

- Es hora del crepúsculo…– sus ojos se fijaban en el horizonte, estudiando detalladamente los matices grises que oscurecían el cielo – Es la hora más segura para nosotros – su explicación, además de confundirme por no poder descifrar lo que quería decirme, me causó la impresión de que era algo con mucho peso para él – Es un momento fácil, pero también triste – el tono de su voz era de completa añoranza – El fin de otro día y el regreso de la noche – entrecerró los ojos antes de apartar la vista del firmamento – La noche es demasiado predecible.

Para mí no era así, la noche me sorprendía al completo. Con luceros que despedían una blanca y pura luz que opacaban a la horrible oscuridad; dejándola en el olvido para disfrutar de la maravillosa luna, la soberana que mantenía en equilibrio la luz y las tinieblas.

- Entonces, ¿mañana es mi turno? – quise saber. Al levantarme tambaleé por mis miembros entumecidos, había pasado demasiado tiempo quieto.

- No he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

- Pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en qué otra cosa quieras saber – dije cansado. Mi vida no era interesante, por eso el pequeño temor de resultarle aburrido estaba latente.

- Ya mañana sabrás que deseo que reveles – su auto estaba al otro lado de la calle, nos habíamos sentado en un par de troncos caídos. Pensé que tomaría camino rumbo al Volvo sin más, pero me acompaño un tramo más allá de lo que acostumbraba a cruzar.

El sendero que daba paso a la reserva estaba cada vez a menos distancia, fue extraña su prolongada mudez pero, en vez de ser desagradable, fue bueno el silencio; me permitió relajarme para poder despedirme con normalidad.

- ¿Edward? – su mandíbula apretada y la cólera de su mirada le daban un aspecto amenazador, tal y como si estuviese frente a una criatura a la que odiara. El gruñido que soltó hizo que rememorara el ronroneo que emitió en mi sueño, junto a mi oído. Su ánimo se degradó, la frustración lo sustituyó – ¿Qué ocurre? – mi ceño fruncido, en ocasiones me desquiciaba su humor volátil.

- Una complicación – con esa frase, escupida de mala manera, se dirigió a su auto con rapidez.

La lluvia, que antes había dado indicios de comenzar, alcanzó a mojar mi chaqueta antes de cubrirme bajo las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

* * *

Ambos automóviles se cruzaron por segundos, durante los cuales el odio desmesurado había llenado esa atmósfera pasajera. Sus razas no se retenían en mostrar su desprecio la una por la otra. Importaba poco el tratado que se hizo varias décadas atrás, eso solo servía para evitar discusiones.

Por eso, al pasar junto al otro, se miraron con enojo y desafío. Jurando sin hablar que siempre serian enemigos y contrincantes

* * *

Me quité la cazadora al entrar en el Tsuru de Paul, él mantenía las ventanas cerradas y la calefacción encendida. Le agradecí por ofrecerse a llevarme a casa.

- ¿Por qué no estás en la reserva? Ya anocheció – inquirí. Se reclinó contra el asiento y señaló, con un movimiento de su cabeza, la parte trasera.

- Fui a Port Ángeles por algunas piezas… voy a reparar una motocicleta – declaró sonriendo emocionadamente.

- Tu afición rebasa la mía – comenté.

A pesar de haber llegado a mi destino, me quedé con Paul en el auto durante un tiempo más. Me contó otra de las historias, ganando que me desquitara propinándole un golpe en el estómago por su intento de crear en mí el miedo. No entendía sus razones para recalcar que los vampiros, los fríos , eran una gran amenaza.

Una complicación fue lo que Edward dijo y ya lo entendía.

* * *

Notas finales:

Razones por las cuales no había actualizado durante semanas (o excusas, como quieran decirles xD):

1.- Escuela... así de simple, la escuela me absorbe (y a penas estoy en educación media... no me quiero imaginar lo que me falta...) y tengo, quiero y debo cursar el año con buenas calificaciones.

2.- Falta de tiempo por lo antes dicho... (*susurrando* Y porque en ocasiones tengo demasiada flojera como para hacer algo más allá de lo necesario...)

3.- El internet de mi casa falla demasiado, va lento y etcétera, etcétera... etcétera.

Curiosidades:

1.- Sigo sosteniendo que Steve Rogers es un uke sin remedio (y que es máximamente ukeado cuando es emparejado con Thor... oh, dios mío, que sexy)

2.- OH YEAH BABY (Eso ni siquiera tiene algo que ver... pero bueh... xD) ¡HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, ADAM LAMBERT! ¡FELICIDADES AUNQUE TU CUMPLEAÑOS ES MAÑANA! LOL (Oh, no, ahora tengo aun más claro que me dobla la edad... y que es jodidamente ilegal que, si me llego a enredar con el, tengamos algún tipo de relación T-T)

3.- Sí, es raro que una niña menor de edad quiera enredarse con un hombre que le dobla la edad, lo sé, pero... pero... pero... es que es taaaan sexy *_* (okno, soné como una sexopata maniaca xD)

4.- ¡Game of thrones, bitches!

5.- No sé que es más extraño: que quiera tener algo con Adam Lambert (quien me dobla la edad y es gay) o escribir esta historia gay sobre Crepúsculo, una de las sagas más populares de la última década...

6.- No se me ocurre nada más... estoy perdiendo práctica en esto así que lo dejo aquí por ahora. (Son las curiosidades más cortas que he hecho, en la otra página en la que subo esta historia una vez creo haber llegado a las 40 ._.)

Agradecimientos:

Hydra Delphine (perdón si no lo he escrito bien): ¿Sabes? Tu review es el más épico que me han dejado, de verdad, es muuuuuy largo y tiene tantas de tus opiniones que me hace feliz saberlas :3 Me han mandado mensajes largos, ¡pero el tuyo es enorme! ¡ES ÉPICO! xD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirlo,en serio, muchas gracias. Y, te quería decir, que es por tu review que he decidido actualizar hoy ya que mis ánimos estaban por los uelos y tú me ayudaste a sentirme alegre :D

Nos leemos pronto, Hydra, gracias por leer mi loca historia de niña adicta al yaoi xD

Gracias a todos los demás igualmente.


	5. Claro-Miedo

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer:**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Los suaves contornos de su exquisita silueta se veían opacados por las prendas de formas rectas y simples. Me encontraría aún más deleitado si su acaramelada piel estuviese expuesta. Pero sus ojos, relucientes de serenidad, castaños y expresivos, por el momento, eran suficientes para mantenerme satisfecho.

- ¿A dónde iras? – preguntó con naturalidad. Anteriormente le comenté acerca de que me retiraría del instituto junto con mi hermana, Alice.

- De caza – respondí. El hecho de no sentirme capaz de estar a su lado, sin antes haberme alimentado, era frustrante – Si estaré al solas contigo mañana, tomaré las precauciones necesarias – aun deseaba que, en un momento durante el cual se diese cuenta del peligro que implicaba mi compañía, se retractara de la decisión de estar conmigo el día siguiente – Si lo deseas, puedes cancelarlo.

- No. He aceptado tu invitación, cumpliré con lo que dije – sus carnosos labios acariciaron la piel de una frutilla antes de morderla, sentí el deseo por contacto como ese y la sed se intensificó.

- Tienes razón – mis palabras eran distantes a causa del ardor en mi interior. Era difícil para mí imaginar tocarlo íntimamente; de manera que me fuese concedido sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en cada parte del mío.

- ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? – su vacilante mirada me enterneció, sin percatarse, conseguía hacerme sonreír abiertamente, como nunca antes.

- Dependerá de ti. Al ser sábado, probablemente te apetezca dormir más – reí sutilmente al saber que aquello era en mi beneficio, para verle dormir como desde hacía noches que lo hacía. Respondió con una negativa a mi oferta – Entonces será a la hora habitual, ¿estará ahí tu padre?

- Irá de pesca con Charlie, el padre de Bella – su sola mención me molestaba. Ella que mientras estaba con Jacob se esmeraba en mostrarle el cariño inmenso que le tenía y, quizá, estaba logrando poco a poco su propósito.

Pero retiré de mi mente cualquier pensamiento alusivo a ella cuando supe de la imprudencia que cometió Jacob. Billy Black no estaría, por lo cual, si era por mi voluntad, no volvería a ver a su hijo.

- ¿Y si no vuelves, que pensará?

- No lo sé. Posiblemente que caí, por accidente, en la lavadora al hacer los deberes – había cierto toque insensible en sus palabras, mi preocupación lo cansaba. Frunció el ceño e hice lo mismo ya que sólo de esa manera podría reflejar parte de la rabia que me carcomía sin tener que alterarme y causar un escándalo.

- ¿Qué cazaras el día de hoy?

Finalmente decidí dejar fluir la rabia fuera de mí porque, simplemente, era él de quien se trataba. Además, reparé en su forma tan despreocupada y tranquila de referirse a mis inusuales actividades. No creí al completo esa calma.

- No iremos lejos. Cualquier cosa será buena.

- ¿Por qué vas con Alice?

- Ella es la más… comprensiva – dije.

Rosalie detestaba el lazo claramente inquebrantable que mi mente creó con Jacob, odiaba pensar que él conocía nuestro más valioso secreto y le odiaba a él por poseer el más deseado de sus deseos. Y Jasper, distante e insensible, decía que sólo estaba siendo obstinado y que seguramente cuando bebiera de Jacob mis pensamientos se aclararían, aceptando que mi interés se enfocaba en su sangre únicamente.

- ¿Cómo se lo toman los demás?

- Rosalie y Jasper son los que peor lo sobrellevan. Pero el resto de mi familia, además del escepticismo, tratan de mantenerse objetivos.

- No les agrado – supuso cohibido, y esto era por la mirada cargada de fulminante furia que recibió por parte de Rosalie al voltear a donde mis hermanos.

- No es eso – le reconforté – Sólo no comprenden por qué no puedo dejarte solo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ellos si se trata de eso – sonrió. Negué rotundamente mientras, suspirando, intentaba pensar en cómo demostrarle lo importante que era para mí.

- No te ves a ti mismo con claridad… – esquivó mi mirada recelosamente – No eres comparable a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas – me descoloqué por su repentino enojo, pero luego supe que no tomaba mis palabras como nada más que un broma cruel – Al tener las ventajas que tengo – eran mucho más que sencillas ventajas sobre lo demás –, disfruto de una mayor compresión a la naturaleza humana, hasta el grado que me resultan predecibles. Pero tú nunca haces lo que espero, logras sorprenderme con tus acciones – bajó la mirada, luego de haberme observado con detenimiento, y una risita repleta de burla provino de sus cuerdas vocales. La burla, como deseé que fuera, no era dedicada a mi persona, sino a él mismo.

Con él ignorándome desvergonzadamente, y mi hermana insultándolo sin reparo, bufé harto por su afán en no creerme.

- Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada por nuestra familia. Al final no es únicamente peligroso para mi si… – mi forma tan intensa de sentir era un problema en ese momento, el miedo que me invadía al pensar en que, si perdía el control, lo mataría, me martirizaba.

- ¿Si…? – incitó curioso, esa curiosidad que nunca quedaba saciada sin importar cuanta información le diera.

- Si las cosas van mal – me permití un momento de debilidad por primera ocasión en varios años, dejándome caer sobre mis brazos cruzados; escondiendo mi rostro por la angustia.

Jacob alargó una de sus manos hacia mí, pero se arrepintió en su meta de tocarme. Antes de la interrupción de Rosalie, estuve por decirle todo lo que me causaba, claro, fallando miserablemente en describir con precisión el gran amor que desarrollé por él.

- ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

- Si – acepté. Pero aún no habían en mí, ni habría, las ganas de dejarlo – Probablemente sea lo mejor – susurré.

Alice, sabiéndose victoriosa al fin, arribó con una grácil caminata a la mesa en la que yo y Jacob estábamos.

- Alice – dije al sentirla a mi lado.

- Edward – saludó ella. Jacob quedó ensimismado en su figura; gracias a lo hermosa que era y su voz de soprano hipnotizante.

- Alice, te presento a Jacob. Jacob ella es Alice – hice un ademán desganado con mi mano, sólo esperando con mi hermana terminase con su extenso, pero no grosero, observamiento a mi acompañante.

- Hola, Jacob. Es un gusto conocerte al fin, o algo así.

- Hola, Alice – detesté a Alice por segundos; la impresión que dejo en Jacob fue la de una dulce joven que se jactaba por sus encantos innatos. O así lo vi.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Alice, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Me reuniré contigo en el auto – comuniqué secamente. Se alejó renegando por mi actitud apática a con ella mentalmente y haciendo un ligero movimiento de mano dirigido a Jacob.

- ¿Debería decir ¨qué te diviertas¨ o sería un término equivocado? – lo sombrío en mi actitud se fue rápidamente, tan rápido como la sonrisa que surcó sus labios.

- ¨Qué te diviertas¨ está bien – alegué alegremente.

- Bueno, que te diviertas – deseó con diversión.

- Haré lo que pueda – ya que su presencia era de lo que más encantaba disfrutar. Me levanté del asiento – Te veré mañana – y dicha eso me pareció un tiempo demasiado extendido durante el cual estaríamos alejados.

Me vencí en querer dominar mis actos que conllevaban un gran placer; antes de irme, acaricié su rostro, pasando por sus tersos pómulos, los cuales estaban ardientes, y su barbilla. Juré haberme percatado del constante movimiento de la sangre en su organismo, únicamente al entablar ese pequeño contacto con su piel.

* * *

Me daba cuenta, al igual que Edward, que el día siguiente sería el que definiría el futuro de ambos. Y, además, seria por nuestras decisiones el tomar uno de los dos únicos caminos a los que nos era permitido ir.

Quizá era rápido, pero no soportábamos más de la vacilación en nuestra relación, era ya momento de permitirnos seguir o quedar tal y como hasta el momento; íntimos y, sin embargo, aferrados a la lejanía que se interponía entre ambos.

Ese fue el tema de mi examinación durante biología, ¿Quería realmente continuar? ¿Mi disposición era la suficiente en comparación con la de Edward?

Me vi, como otras veces, comparándome con las extraordinarias personas que Edward, sin duda, tendría el gusto de tener como pareja. Había tantas personas más, ¿Por qué existía en él el deseo de mantenerme a su lado?

Decidí no buscar respuesta a la última cuestión, pues si fuera de otra manera no sabría cómo actuar.

Pero, sin darme cuenta, una de mis conclusiones fue que si se tratase de Paul o Mike me resultaría muy sencillo aceptar lo que me diesen, porque con ellos no sería necesario ir al extremo de pensar en la eternidad; palabra que me suponía un compromiso inquebrantable que no estaba dispuesto a respetar aún. Sin embargo, por mi parte el asunto estaba claro, mi decisión era irrevocable, arriesgadamente ya que Edward podía tomar el otro camino.

El cómodo peso de Mike se posó en mis hombros, y su ronca risa llegó a mis oídos, me centré en su persona dándome cuanta de cuán difícil me fue al principio terminar de eliminar el rostro Edward de mis alusiones vagas.

* * *

Y de nuevo frente a mí, privilegiando a mis ojos con su imagen. El verde francés contrastando con el tono de su piel y en sus labios alcanzándose a ver una gota del jugo de naranja que tomó antes. El detalle de haber estado mirando me desvió de lo que iba a hacer en cuanto lamió el líquido, dejando su boca brillante y apetecible.

- Buenos días – saludé calmándolo a él , el ser que, aunque era parte de mí, detestaba. Vi de cuerpo entero a Jacob otra vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – miró hacia abajo, extrañado de mi escrutamiento repetido.

- Vamos a juego – señalé. Rio al percatarse del hecho, pero también había algo más en ese risa, sentimiento que no pude definir; me hubiese gustado ser poseedor del don de Jasper.

Caminé esperando a que él cerrase la puerta de entrada de su casa. Pude penetrar en la reserva al serme permitido eso por Jacob; con su consentimiento no había obstáculo.

- Con respecto a lo de conducir – dijo – Me retracto, hazlo tú – concedió.

- ¿Por qué?

- El Rabbit no funciona aún. Tu Volvo me es un reto muy grande… y además me sería difícil explicarle a Billy por qué un auto tan costoso quedó aparcado frente a nuestra casa.

No contesté y solamente me limité a abrirle la puerta en cuanto estuvo a mi lado. Se vio fastidiado pero, por no querer arruinar la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba, aceptó el gesto. Le indiqué abrochar su cinturón.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Tomaremos a 101 hacia el norte.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – refutó.

Era increíblemente complicado concentrarme en el camino. Su aroma se estaba impregnando con rapidez en todo mí alrededor. Tan delicioso y a mi entera disposición. Pulsé el botón a mi costado, abriendo la ventanilla por la mitad; no permitiría equivocación. Ya pasábamos el pequeño pueblo, las casas de colores chillones estaba siendo sustituidas por una bruma verde e indiferenciable. El último término aplicable sólo para Jacob, yo podía ver las diferentes formas de las hojas, el cómo se sacudían violentamente con el viento que causaba el auto al pasar a su lado, los distintos tonos de verde relucían con claridad u opacidad diferentes. Aunque era tan irreal que no lo podía describir.

- ¿Entonces? – volvió a insistir.

- Iremos en línea recta, hasta el final del asfalto.

- ¿Qué hay luego del asfalto?

- Una senda.

- ¿Vamos de caminata? – la excitación en su voz me hizo preguntar:

- ¿Supone algún problema?

- Al contrario – dijo sonriendo, no pensé que aquello le fuese hacer ilusión.

Más tarde, cuando pregunté, me enteré de que con su hermana solía visitar el Parque Nacional de los Volcanes en Hawái. Relató acerca de lo escuchó alguna vez por el lugar, una creencia de los nativos hawaianos:

¨Se dice que si alguien, incluidos los mismos creyentes de la leyenda y originarios de la isla, recoge una roca negra, o arena del mismo color, será maldito por la diosa del volcán, Pelé. Ella es la diosa del fuego, el relámpago, los volcanes y la violencia, por lo cual toda su rabia caerá sobre quien ose robar sus adoradas pertenencias¨

También dijo que, por el respeto que le tenían a la diosa los habitantes de ahí, aunque no creía en esa imagen fantástica de una mujer destructiva e infinitamente cruel, no hizo intento de tomar una de esas piedras como el ónix, que eran atrayentes por su profundo color y brillante superficie.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunté. Después de ese cuento había mirado al frente, divagando; y ahí estaba mi odio por su barrera mental.

- Estoy tratando de imaginar a dónde vamos.

- Me gusta ir ahí cuando hace buen tiempo, como hoy mismo – pero implicaba mi contacto con el sol, y eso era de mi total desagrado.

- Eso fue lo que dijo Billy – comentó ausente, tal vez rememorando un momento con su padre.

- ¿Le dijiste lo que proponías hacer ahora?

- ¿Por qué se lo diría? – rebatió.

- Pero Mike cree que vamos a Seattle – dije, implorando porque su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- No, le dije que has salido de viaje… cosa que es cierta – había oprimido con fuerza el volante, destrozando parte de la cubierta de este.

- ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? – mi voz salió bañada de gélido enfado al pensar que realmente podía ser que no regresara… al menos no con vida. Un peso molesto se instaló en mis hombros.

- ¿Lo sabe Alice? – reí incrédulo, con un soplido.

- Eso no ayuda, Jacob – solté bruscamente. Hizo oídos sordos a mi replica. Controlé el volumen de mi voz antes de continuar.

- ¿Qué tanto odias tu vida como para querer morir? – entrecerré los ojos sin verle todavía, la tristeza reemplazo mi enojo y a éste la desdicha – ¿Y si no regresas?

Mis susurros, al ser yo demasiado cobarde como para decirlo más claramente, lo estremecieron. Creí, por fin, haberle causado miedo.

* * *

Mientras caminábamos, luego del silencio hiriente al que me sometió estando en el auto, como en las noches que, sintiéndome perverso, le miraba sin cesar, me perdía entre las curvas de su cuerpo. Mis ojos pasaban por todo su ser, por la piel que había dejado expuesta y la demás que me era prohibida. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial hubiese sido creada para mí, un monstruo.

- Por aquí – me dirigí a una estrecha brecha que los arboles permitían entre ellos.

- ¿No iremos por el camino? – alegó señalando el lugar. Pero para ir a donde quería ese camino, delimitado con troncos de madera y libre de más allá unas pocas rocas, era erróneo.

- Dije que había uno, no que lo seguiríamos – me miró sin real convencimiento por mis palabras – No dejaré que te pierdas – prometí sonriendo. Pareció ofendido, pasó por delante de mí, haciéndome saber que no le era problema internarse en ese espeso bosque.

Se desenvolvía con real facilidad en el medio que nos encontrábamos. Saltaba los árboles caídos, pasaba con caminar calmo las rocas musgosas, hacia a un lado los helechos cayentes, sabía evitar las plantas espinosas. Y hasta me pareció absurdo el que dijese no saber bailar, ya que poseía la suficiente coordinación.

Recorríamos el lugar mayormente en silencio, cada tanto le hacía alguna cuestión, y por el resto del tiempo me concentraba únicamente en él. Y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza, el anhelo de tenerle sería nada más que eso, un ferviente deseo nunca cumplido.

Ese gran laberinto café y verde me hacía sentir cómodo, a lo lejos alcanzaba a oír el crujido de hojas secas al ser pisadas por diversos animales pequeños, y el fluir del arroyo cercano a dónde íbamos.

El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como Alice me lo dijo. Pero aún me sentía seguro al estar ramas y hojas impidiendo el paso de la luz. Jacob afianzó el suéter al torno de su cintura, la ropa se hizo más cercana a su cuerpo y pude percatarme de cuan delgado era. Me preocupó y encantó al mismo tiempo, la poca comida que ingería iba a causar estragos si continuaba con porciones tan escazas en equiparación a las que necesitaba. Ya después tendría que pedirle que fuese al médico o yo mismo le examinaría aun si era en contra de su voluntad.

Aparté la vista del color intenso de su cabello y vi, entre el follaje, la luz que se filtraba a través de ella; pronto llegaríamos. Jacob no lo había notado, era demasiado temprano para sus ojos. Cien metros, aproximadamente, después, se dio cuenta de ese punto con excepcional luminosidad. Caminó más enérgicamente.

* * *

El sol, mostrándose orgulloso por haber podido dejar en el olvido los cielos nublados, se postraba directamente sobre ese lugar. Un prado que era felizmente adornado por flores de colores pastel: violetas, rosadas, amarillas y del más puro blanco; esas se asemejaban al algodón. La extensión era realmente sorprendente, como si hubiese sido creada y no dada por la naturaleza. Simulaba un círculo. El césped, de aspecto cuidado, destacaba en algunas zonas donde las florecillas aún no habían arribado.

Caminé por la hierba, sintiendo una reconfortante calidez al instante. Volteé hacia donde Edward, miré hacia demás direcciones en cuanto no lo hallé detrás de mí.

Sus ojos eran recelosos y su posición rígida. Había olvidado el enigma de lo que le sucedía ante el sol, ese prado hermoso me hizo desviar mis pensamientos. Edward se recargaba el tronco de un árbol, mirando con indecisión a donde yo. Le sonreí, infundiéndole confianza a hacer lo que a continuación me dejó pasmado.

La intensidad con la cual centelleaba su piel me mantuvo paralizado. No sabía cómo tomarlo, no me esperé algo tan bizarro como eso. Bizarro ya que él al ser un ser oscuro irradiaba la más clara luz que había visto. Mis ojos no se acostumbraban a eso.

Su pecho relucía al estar parte de su camisa desabrochada. Me senté con vacilación, abrazando mis rodillas. Sus labios se movían con rapidez, me dijo que cantaba en cuento le pregunté, sólo que era demasiado bajo para que yo lo percibiera.

Algo me llamaba a seguir mirándolo, estuve así por varios minutos; con el mentón recargado en mis rodillas, huyendo cobardemente de su mirada para no tener que decir nada y sintiendo un impulso irracional y fuerte de tocarle, saber cómo era la textura de esa piel reluciente que me tenía atrapado. Aunque, en realidad, estuve atrapado desde mucho antes.

Noté su mano cerca de mi cuerpo, al estar él recostado, había adquirido esa posición tan conveniente para lo que deseaba hacer. Reuní valor y, con las yemas de mis dedos, que temblaban por el anticipo, acaricié el dorso de su mano. Había sentido la frialdad de su cuerpo antes, sin embargo, ahora me estaba permitiendo examinarle . Me deslicé hasta su muñeca, antes trazando una línea en sus nudillos. Cubrí con la palma de mi mano la parte superior de la suya, sentí su inflexibilidad repentina por lo cual me quedé quieto de igual manera. Esperé hasta que me pareció apropiado continuar. El grado de mi concentración era tanta que en cuanto se incorporó, sin separar nuestras manos, me sobresalté tenuemente.

- ¿No te asusto? – preguntó seriamente, aunque también inquieto.

- No más que de costumbre – dije. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Dejé de mirar su rostro, no podía mantener su mirada unida a la mía por mucho tiempo. Me tomó, de nuevo, tiempo para atreverme a delinear la silueta de su antebrazo. Había pensado que esa situación me afectaba a mí exclusivamente, pero al verlo cerrar los ojos súbitamente me llevó a interrogarle:

- ¿Te molesta? – mi voz salió ahogadamente, por la alarma que producía pensar que así fuera.

- No – aclaró suavemente.

Con el anterior ímpetu, que no era dejado completamente en libertad por mi timidez, reinicié el movimiento de mi mano. Sus venas eran bastante visibles por la palidez de su tez. Recorrí, sin apartarme en ningún momento, desde la parte interior del codo a su muñeca.

- No tienes idea de cómo se siente eso – dijo. A diferencia de su siempre lisa voz, pareció un gruñido y suspiró largamente.

Su mano cambio de posición con un desorbitante movimiento; había entendido mis intenciones de ver la palma de esta.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – Me resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo a tu lado.

Seguí cada trazo que los pliegues en su palma hacían. Dibujé repetidas veces la M que allí estaba. Luego no fue suficiente y alcé su mano con lentitud, viendo cuan diferente era al estar en la penumbra que a la luz; aunque ambas facetas se caracterizaban con la sedosidad.

- ¿En qué piensas? – resopló – Aún me resulta extraño no saberlo.

- El resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo – al mirarlo, mi corazón palpitó más fuertemente por la atención vehemente que mantenía en mi persona.

- No me has contestado.

- Yo… deseaba poder comprender todo eso. No sentir miedo.

- No quiero que estés asustado – su sinceridad me hacía querer realmente poder asegurar que no había temor. Pero no era así.

- No es miedo a lo que pasa ahora. Realmente no es ese sentimiento únicamente.

Mis manos, que habían estado tomando la suya, quedaron inmóviles al estar su rostro a poca distancia. ¡Corre! recordé los gritos aterrados de Paul y Mike. Si no hubiese cometido el error de centrarme en los ojos de Edward, lo habría hecho. He ahí la razón de mi vacilación. Parte de mi seguía a Paul, pero la otra se aferraba con furor a la mano de Edward.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? – no le revelaría nunca mis sueños.

Ese aroma que despedía su piel me envolvió, como cuando tuve encima su chaqueta. Inconscientemente, me incliné a su rostro para poder notar ese olor profundamente enloquecedor.

Y como si desde el principio fuese un espejismo, Edward desapareció.

Junto a un abeto era donde se encontraba. Su mirada inescrutable se oscureció.

- Concédeme un momento – pidió. Luego de ordenar los pensamientos que le aquejaban volvió lentamente, cosa fuera de lo común, tratándose de él.

Hizo más distancia entre nosotros, cruzando las piernas, al sentarse a unos metros.

- Lo siento mucho – recobró la compostura – ¿Me comprenderías si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?

Asentí con fingida confianza. Edward era demasiado complejo y estoy seguro de que aunque fuese un humano seguiría siendo de esa manera. Volví a mi posición inicial, con las piernas abrazadas. Lo pensé seriamente durante varios minutos. Reafirmé mentalmente qué era la causa de mi miedo. Inmortalidad, eternidad palabras que me herían. Desde su lugar, percibió el sentimiento opresor que me torturaba y, lamentablemente, lo malentendió.

- Soy el mejor depredador del mundo ¿cierto? Todo en cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso el olor. ¡Como si los necesitases! – se incorporó inesperadamente, alejándose hasta perderse de mi vista – ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!

El crujir de una rama, de considerable grosor, me hizo voltear y encontrarme con él. Levantaba ese trozo de madera sin dificultad. Su rostro se descompuso en furia y arrojó el tronco, haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra un árbol. El suelo se estremeció, al igual que yo, por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! – dijo acercándose a mí. El aire se atoró en mi garganta, sentí un cosquilleo provocado por el miedo en las palmas de mis manos, tenía un brillo animal en sus ojos, y por primera vez, vi a Edward sin su máscara de amabilidad y aparente serenidad. Por fin era él frente a mis ojos. A pesar de eso, no retrocedí, necio a evitar que se diera cuenta de mi situación.

- No temas – su seductora voz desentonó con la anterior imagen que tuve de él – Te prometo…– vaciló. El fulgor en sus ojos se apagó lentamente, y una expresión de dolor fue la continuación – Te juro que no te haré daño.

Hablaba para convencerse a sí mismo.

- No temas – repitió – Puedo controlarme, me has tomado desprevenido, pero me comportaré mejor – sonrió ladeadamente.

Acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

- ¿De que hablábamos antes de que actuara con tanta rudeza? – preguntó.

- La verdad no lo recuerdo.

- Creo que era sobre porque estabas asustado, además de lo obvio.

- Ah, sí.

- ¿Entonces?

Era todo demasiado nuevo, las sensaciones demasiado intensas y el deseo demasiado abrumador. Luché por lograr mirarlo durante largo rato.

- Creo… – suspiré – Me he dado cuenta de que deseo estar a tu lado más de lo que debería – ahí estaba el calor en mi cuerpo que se acrecentaba conforme esperaba su respuesta.

- Si, – admitió – es un motivo para estar asustado, ¡Querer estar junto a mí! Eso no te conviene, para nada.

- Lo sé, pero no encentro forma de poder evitarlo – sonreí, resignado.

No importaba cuan fuerte fuese mi vacilación aún, ni cuantas veces me repitiera lo peligroso que era para mí bienestar.

Lo amaba y eso era aún más riesgoso que su naturaleza.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal? Me he tardado, ¿no? Lo siento por eso, pero estaba (como me ha pasado antes) dejando cosas muy importantes de lado para escribir, editar y demás. Sigo en la escuela y debo estudiar.

El día de hoy estoy de un humor cambiante (cosas típicas de una adolescente de 14 años) así que me dan ganas de hacer...

**¡Curiosidades!** (por primera vez un poco serias):

1.- A red river of screams. Underneath, tears in my eyes. Underneath, stars in my black and blue sky. And underneath, under my skin. Underneath, the depths of my sin. Look at me, now do you see? Welcome to my world of truth. I don't wanna hide any part of me from you. Bonita letra, ¿no?

2.- No sé que tengo hoy que he pensado en muchas cosas con cierta seriedad y escribí esto en la parte de atrás de un lienzo (ya con mi dibujo) para mi clase de artes:

¨No es entendible o siquiera aceptable, pero parte de ti siempre querrá rendirse. Sin importar cuanta convicción creas sentir o la fuerza de voluntad que poseas, ese fragmento se tu ser – que no es tu alma, tu corazón, tu mente o tu cuerpo, sino un ente distinto que se infiltró dentro, carente de autorización – deseará no continuar, quedar estancada.

En casi toda ocasión vences esa debilidad infundada, pero hay momentos en los que no logras detenerla por completo y avanza. Como las ramas y raíces de un árbol, te arriba con efectiva lentitud. En silencio y calma. Convencida, terca y sádica. Amarrándote de cada forma posible.

Y puede destruirte.¨

Dramático, ¿no?

3.- Estoy decepcionada de mi. No puedo creer ser tan irresponsable sabiendo que, sí, si puedo dar mucho más de mi en mis clases, en mis tareas y trabajos. Simplemente me decepciono y me siento mal.

4.- Esto parece que se convirtió en un diario xD Pero, como dije, humor cambiante ._.

5.- Eh... lo único que no se me olvida cuando estoy deprimida es que, cuando quiero deprimirme aun más (cosa extraña, lo sé), debo escuchar las tres siguientes canciones: Soaked (cantante: Adam Lambert), A loaded smile (cantante: Adam Lambert... esto está volviendose predecible ._.), Underneath (cantante: Adam Lambert... nah, ¿en serio?) y He's hurting me (cantante: Maria Mena - ¿creían que era Adam, a que sí? e.e ¡Pues no! D: ¡Escucho a varios cantantes!)

6.- Ya que me da la gana, y como voy a ponerme a escribir Luna Nueva en mi versión (que por cierto pueden encontrar en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi con el mismo nombre y con mi mismo seudónimo), voy a hacer que Jacob tenga sentimientos tan confusos como los míos (y probablemente el resto de los adolescentes hormonales del mundo).

7.- Mi perro es un raro, en serio, se estampa conla los sillones a cada rato... bueno, no raro, sino tonto ._.

8.- ¿Les gustaría una historia sobre lo que me imagino que sobre las relaciones de las parejas de famosos gay conocidas? (ya saben, Adam Lambert y su novio, Zachary Quinto y su novio, Sean Maher y su novio, Nel Patrick Harris y su esposo (se casaron y tienen hijos, lindo, ¿no? :3), etc, etc, etc, etc, pero, también ya saben, ¿todo a lo pervertido como mi mente? ¿Por qué? No sé, me dan ganas de hacerlo pero siento que no gustaría mucho, por eso pido sus opiniones y espero sus respuestas :3

9.- :3 ¿Sabían que esa carita que hice a la izquierda es un gatito gay que está feliz ya que acaba de tener sexo? Piénsenlo siempre al momento que la escriban... como yo ._.

10.- ¿Les gustaría una historia de capitulos cortos y de parejas diversas que se base en canciones ( eso se llama song-fic según lo que creo pero no estoy segura)? Ya saben, espero sus opiniones :3 (gato gay recién follado)

11.- :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 (quince gatitos gay recién follados... creo, no los reconté)

Lo dejo aquí gracias por leer.

Intentaré actualizar más rapido, pero, recuerden, no importa cuanto me tarde, terminaré este proyecto ya que me lo he prometido :3 (ya saben que pensar al ver esa carita e.e')


	6. Acercamiento-Atrevimiento

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer: **

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Sólo mirarlo me hacía desear todo lo que su existencia conllevaba. Desde cada una de las fibras de su cabello, hasta el resplandor de sus ojos. Desde la más pequeña de sus sonrisas, hasta el más gozoso de sus gemidos. Aunque sabía que mi fuerza lo destrozaría, no podía evitar que la excitación se propagara.

Me martirizaba el deseo por su sangre y odiaba mi insaciable sed. Ese aroma delicioso emanaba de la única persona a la cual no estaba dispuesto a dañar. Y aunque lo soportaba, la necesidad de escuchar sus latidos fuertemente en mis oídos al estar bebiendo de su cuello era abrumadora.

- Alejarme…– musité ante la mención de lo imposibilitado que se sentía a separarse de mí, cosa que creía una insensatez – De verdad, desearía se capaz de hacerlo – el plantearme la idea, luego de tanto ensimismarme en sus gestos, era doloroso – Desde el comienzo debí hacerlo.

- No quiero que te vayas – con su mirada directa en mí y la seguridad que destilaban sus palabras, por momentos me hacía considerar que lo que hacía estaba bien.

- No te preocupes, soy una criatura demasiado egoísta. Disfruto y dependo mucho de tu compañía.

- Me alegra – aparté mi mano de entre las suyas, sintiendo al instante la pérdida del calor que me había proporcionado y, aunque ansiaba esa calidez, me contuve de volver a unir nuestras pieles.

- ¡No lo hagas! – repliqué, aunque era una petición desesperada; él aun podía escapar de mí y añoraba que lo hiciera para librarme del horrible peso del deber – No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo – susurré apenas con fuerza, era frustrante admitir lo que exclusivamente aceptaba para mí mismo – Nunca lo olvides. Soy más peligroso para ti que para cualquier otro.

- No estoy seguro de entender eso… a menos no la última parte – le molestaba el no comprender algo. Sonreí con picardía pensando en la oportunidad de dejarle sin explicación, pero, por el bien de ambos, decidí hablar

- ¿Cómo explicártelo sin que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí? – musité acomplejado por lo complicado que me era buscar palabras adecuadas y, de por medio, que no sonasen estúpidas o amedrentadoras; por la situación mi mente trabajaba rápidamente, sin examinar con detenimiento mis cavilaciones.

Agarré su muñeca, girando su mano para cubrir con ella la mía.

- Esto es… increíblemente placentero. El calor – admití – Todos tenemos una predilección del sabor u olor – medité sobre la moral; pero eso era ya irrelevante al contar mis pecados – Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza, no dudará en tomarla, al contrario, estará feliz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, si ha superado su adicción, resistirá. Pero supongamos que ese hombre es encerrado en el más extenso almacén de vinos añejos, que igualmente se le ofrece el coñac más raro y exquisito; con ese lugar impregnado del sublime aroma del licor, ¿Qué crees que haría?

Por reflejo, sostuve con más fuerza su mano, esperando que mis extrañas conjeturas tuviesen sentido para él.

- No es la mejor comparación. Debí poner como ejemplo un heroinómano en lugar de un alcohólico – aunque, después de pensarlo, era una manera más extremista de mostrarlo.

Durante la conexión de nuestras miradas, fallidamente, intenté leer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? – su risa me fue contagiosa. Sin darse cuenta había acertado.

- Así es, eres mi marca de heroína – no esperaba que lo entendiese, él no sentía esa obsesiva y fogosa fascinación.

- ¿Sucede con frecuencia? – miré a las copas de los árboles, recordando el enfrentamiento que tuve con Rosalie.

- Hablé con mis hermanos sobre eso – comencé diciendo –, es difícil saberlo en el caso de Jasper, para él los humanos son más de lo mismo. Al ser el miembro más reciente no ha tenido el tiempo, ni interés, para hacerse sensible a olores o sabores – me retracté inmediatamente por lo dicho – Lo siento.

- No pidas perdón. Yo quiero conocerte. Exprésate lo mejor que puedas, si temes asustarme he de decirte que eso es difícil.

- Lo que intento decir es; Jasper no está seguro de haberse encontrado con alguien tan… – aunque mi intención era no causarle pavor, no había otra forma en la que yo pudiera describirle en aquel aspecto – apetecible, como lo eres para mí – preví una posible alteración, pero sólo el movimiento de su mano, que me incitaba a continuar y además enviaba un soplo de su efluvio a mis sentidos, llegó – Emmeth, él me entiende. Me ha contado que dos veces le sucedió en el pasado; una con mayor intensidad que la otra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – las imágenes que vi en la mente de mi hermano se mostraron a mis ojos instantáneamente.

Jacob no correría el mismo camino que aquellas desafortunadas almas. Ninguna de las dos opciones en las que las presas de Emmeth acabaron sería la suya

- Creo saberlo – agregó – ¿Te había pasado antes?

- Jamás. Al final… – me fijé en el firmamento por primera vez, dejándome disfrutar momentáneamente de la luz – hasta el más fuerte recae en la bebida.

- ¿Qué pides? ¿Mi permiso? – le supliqué sin palabras que parara, pues me dolía la facilidad con la que hablaba de su propia muerte – Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? – me exaltó su declaración, me apresuré a contestar.

- Por supuesto que la hay, yo no voy a…– titubeé ante tener que inmiscuir más en ese tema – En el caso de Emmeth, cuando se encontró con esos dos extraños, no era tan cuidadoso y experto como ahora.

- Es decir que si nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro o algo parecido…

- Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme contra ti en esa clase – dije para detenerle de pronunciar esa palabra tan significativa – En cuanto tu fragancia me golpeó… fue sorprendente que parecieras tan irresistible, faltó de muy poco; tal vez de una ondulación de tu cabello, para hacerme sucumbir ante el deseo. Pero recordé a mi familia, en cómo les decepcionaría por mi débil comportamiento; fue esa una de las razones por las cuales me obligué tercamente a resistir. Además, también, no tenía intenciones de destruir lo que me había tomado bastante tiempo en construir – innumerables horas repitiéndome no querer ser una asesino, no de nuevo – Debiste pensar que estaba loco – comenté refiriéndome a mi forma extraña de lidiar con su presencia ese día.

- Parecía que me odiabas – reí por eso –, me frustraba no saber qué razones te di para hacerlo.

- Para mi tú eras…– a diferencia de lo que era en ese momento – un demonio invocado desde mi infierno particular; un ser que buscaba desquiciarme al mostrarme cuan fácil era hacer flaquear mi voluntad – un ser que se movía gustoso frente a mis ojos, luciendo sus provocativas formas y tentándome a saciar la sed – Durante esa hora ideé docenas de formas para persuadirte y llevarte conmigo, a solas; deseché todas y cada una al recordar, otra vez, a mi familia. Sin embargo, yo sabía que acudirías si una sola frase de las que pasaba por mi cabeza era dicha.

- ¿Seguro?

- Completamente – tantas cosas le pude haber hecho; satisfacerme de cada manera posible. – Pero hui cobardemente antes de permitirme hablar. Era vergonzoso ver a mis hermanos, pero fue peor el hablar con Carlisle. Fui a con él para decirle que me iba. No tuve el valor de regresar a casa ya que ahí estaría Esme y ella me persuadiría hasta aceptar quedarme. Conduje sin descanso, deteniéndome únicamente cuando el depósito del auto quedó vacío. Al otro día estaba en Alaska, con unos viejos conocidos, ya ahí pude relajarme y despejar mi mente, el silencio de las montañas era beneficioso. Con el aire tan puro que ahí hay, me fue irreal pensar que realmente me afectaste tanto. La impotencia de sentirme tan débil como en mis primeros años era insoportable. Detesté el hecho de que tú, un humano, me hiciese alejarme de donde quería estar. ¡Un chiquillo insignificante! Sería un terminó más adecuado para describir, aún con desacierto, lo que pensaba – sonreí ampliamente por el rumbo tan diferente que tomaron mis sentimientos desde ese entonces – La necedad me empujó a alimentarme más de lo común para poder regresar. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte como para tratarte como a cualquier otro, fui muy arrogante en ese aspecto. Quise hacer que olvidaras mi comportamiento del primer día que nos encontramos. Igualmente el no lograr leer tus pensamientos me dificultaban las cosas, nunca había tenido que vacilar tanto. Pero, en cuanto te hablé, provocaste un efecto contrario al que creí, resultaste ser alguien interesante, tu desfachatez, lo fácil que te parecía ignorarme – cuando yo no podía apartar mis depredadores ojos de él – Sin darme cuenta, me vi atrapado por tu voz, tus gestos; por cada vez que te movías y, de esa manera, tú esencia se volvía aún más notoria, y me aquejaba tal como la primera vez, posiblemente aún más que eso. Luego estuve a punto de verte morir frente a mis ojos, más tarde me inventé una excusa muy débil para justificar mis acciones ante mi familia – rememoré la sensación horrible que sentí ante la posibilidad de no escuchar de nuevo su voz – Lo único que surcó mi mente en ese momento fue él no – aunque no lo pareciera, me era complicado revelar todo eso a Jacob, el causante.

- Entonces, ¿en el hospital? – me enfoqué en su rostro, había estado inmerso en recuerdos.

- Estaba asustado. Había puesto a mi familia, tanto como a mí, en peligro; pero mi actitud irracional era la que más llegaba a aterrarme. Te salvé sin fundamentos… como si necesitara otra razón para matarte – susurré con debilidad – Pero, de nuevo, hubo un efecto contrario. Nunca habíamos peleado antes, al menos no de una manera tan fuerte como esa; Rosalie y Jasper, al creerlo mejor, me repetían hasta el cansancio que acabara contigo, o ellos mismos lo harían. Pero el apoyo de Carlisle y Esme me fue de mucha ayuda, les prohibió terminantemente que hiciesen algún movimiento. Mi madre dijo que hiciese lo que fuera necesario para quedarme, ella no quería verme separado del aquelarre. Por eso de nuevo intenté alejarme de ti, dejar de seguirte cada vez que te encontraba, luchaba por apartar mis pensamientos de fastidio al no saber que pensabas; no sabes cuánto me desagrada eso – corroboré – Después, estuve atento a la mente de las personas que te rodeaban, sorprendido de que no revelaras nada. Y reparaba en tu aroma, tu respiración, tu cabello… siempre golpeándome con la misma fuerza del primer día – como en ese momento, cuando se presentaba ante mí con total decisión – Hubiese preferido delatarme ese primer día… – confesé – en lugar de aquí, donde no hay testigos que me pudiesen culpar y, de alguna forma, intentar encontrarme para exterminarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Jacob, – acaricié su cabello antes de hablar – no podría vivir en paz conmigo si te hiciese algún daño – rocé el costado de rostro – ,la sola idea de verte inerte, helado… no apreciar de nuevo tu desprecio por mis muestras de cariño; cosa que me confunde ya que trato de ser amable, o el brillo sincero de tus ojos, es insoportable. No podría seguir con mi existencia si eso pasara – sus latidos se sobreexcitaron con lo siguiente que dije –: Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás.

- Sabes ya de mis sentimientos – sin ninguna duda; pero aún me eran irracionales, él no debería sentir eso, sólo yo – El que esté aquí demuestra que no quiero alejarme – sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo que no había visto antes. La sangre se arremolinaba en ese punto, haciéndolo más cálido e invitándome a tocarlo.

- Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja – musité.

- ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! – esa no era forma de describirme, yo era peor. Giré de nuevo hacia los árboles, preguntándome a cuánto tiempo en el infierno me condenarían mis pecados; muchos que aún no cometía.

- ¿Por qué…? – dudó, era extraño en él una voz entrecortada, sonreí.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué huiste antes? – mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Sabes por qué – puntualicé frunciendo el ceño.

- No, quiero decir, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? Sabes que no quiero tentarte más de lo necesario pero, esto…– acarició el dorso de mi mano con la yema de sus dedos – parece que no te hace mal – ¡No lo entendía! Él no sentía lo que yo.

- La sorpresa de tu cercanía. Instintivamente se alejan de nosotros, y el verte tan tranquilo con mi presencia, no esperé esa conducta. Asimismo, el olor de tu cuello – llevó sus manos ahí y, jocosamente, dijo:

- Entonces nada de exponer esta parte – su intención era aligerar el ambiente que se tornó tenso por las confesiones.

- Mantente muy quieto, por favor.

_Apartó las manos que yo, en signo de broma, había colocado en mi cuello y su frio tacto cubrió toda esa zona de mi piel. Temblé, fallando en contener los espasmos que me recorrían sin cesar. Debería tener miedo, pero eran sentimientos diferentes los que me provocaban sus manos._

- Todo está bien – susurré. Me concentré en sus ojos café que, afectados, intentaban no apartar la vista de los míos – El rubor en tus mejillas es enternecedor.

El palpitar de su corazón era audible, casi ensordecedor para mis odios sensibles, y atrayente como no lo pude haber imaginado. Retiré una de mis manos de su garganta y, lentamente, recargue mi mejilla ahí. Alcancé su rostro con mi palma libre, acunando su pómulo con suavidad.

_Era apenas competente para no moverme de más; si lo hiciera sabía que se alejaría. Su rostro estaba oculto a mi perspectiva. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando su mano se deslizó sinuosamente por mi cuello, llegando hasta mi clavícula, la cual delineo por encima de mi ropa. ¿Era deseo esa sensación abrumadora?_

Mi nariz estaba justa en un lugar donde su aroma era especialmente enloquecedor; en su hombro, más bien su clavícula. Reposé mi cara ahí, esperando porque me fuese menos claro el correr de la sangre por sus venas. Pero era inútil aguardar.

Gruñí cuando la idea de que mis manos pudiesen rozar libremente bajo la tela de su vestimenta, que me parecía áspera en comparación con su piel, llegó. No supe identificar si su jadeo fue por el sonido espantoso que emití, o por mis dedos anular y corazón que, no queriendo atender mi orden de eliminar su atrevimiento, frotaban sutilmente la base de su cuello.

_¿Por qué mi cuerpo estaba tan impaciente por sentirle más? ¿Era por la forma tan delicada que tenía para acariciarme? Estaba enfrascado en un debate interno: la razón repetía rotundamente, con absoluta certidumbre, que el deseo no era lo que quería ni experimentaba y la fibra sensible que controlaba, sin pensar, mis sentimientos, me gritaba continuamente que efectivamente se trataba de esa sensación. La decisión finalmente era mía, y la razón era mi guía predilecta. Hice acopio de mis sentidos y me calmé, dejando a Edward continuar con la prueba que se autoimponía._

Suspiré contra su pecho, alentado por sus pulsaciones vueltas al ritmo normal. No me era permitido escuchar sus reflexiones, pero con la palpitación de su corazón me bastaba. La paz que me inundaba fue la suficiente como para, a regañadientes, distanciarme de él.

- Perdona mi descaro – pedí cuidadosamente al no hallar atisbo de enojo en sus luceros – No volveré a ser tan suelto en mis acciones.

- ¿Te fue complicado?

- Lo fue, no a tal grado como el que esperé, pero sí. ¿Para ti?

- No, en absoluto – su sonrisa me aturdió momentáneamente. Levanté su mano, poniéndola contra mi rostro.

- ¿Notas cuan tibia está?

_Él me había tocado antes las mejillas, pero era la primera vez que yo palpaba las suyas. Tal y como él me pidió, le dije que se quedase quieto. Su inmóvil posición me descolocó, realmente no movía una sola parte de su cuerpo y también cerró los ojos. Me entregué a mirar atentamente sus facciones. _

_La sensación de su piel era una extraña combinación de solidez y tersura. Y, para mis adentros, contesté su pregunta: lo percibía, el tenue calor que albergaba una pequeña parte de su rostro, pero esa calidez se extinguió pasados los minutos._

_Perdí toda sombra de vergüenza, delineé el contorno de su mandíbula, acaricié sus parpados; oscurecidos por un suave purpura, tuve bajo las yemas de mis dedos sus labios entreabiertos, por donde su gélida respiración se filtraba hasta mi pulgar. _

_No había reparado, con real interés, en lo atractivo que era… sólo pensaba en su forma de actuar caballerosa que tanto me incomodaba, sus gestos nobles y buscar una forma de agradecerle por salvarme la vida. Aquello me enamoró y, sin remedio, su rostro estaba logrando apresarme tanto como su arrebatadora personalidad._

_Me aventuré a besar su mejilla. Un inocente roce para demostrarle cuento le quería. _

- _Querría… – dijo abriendo los ojos, sin deshacerse de mis manos –, querría que fueses capaz de entender la complejidad de las sensaciones que me tienen desesperado._

- _Dime que sientes – musité. Recorrió de nuevo los rasgos de mi rostro._

- _Te he confesado lo que siento por ti, la sed que me causas – pausó, raramente avergonzado – Eso seguramente no puedes intuirlo al no ser adicto nada. Pero existen otros apetitos… – sonreí al él tocar mis labios – apetitos que me son ajenos._

- _Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees – aseguré._

- _No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de hambre, ¿es así siempre?_

- _La desesperación de la que hablas… en todos los casos está presente, es uno de los sentimientos que hacen despertar esas ansias. Por menos para mí – expliqué. Pero era por razones diferentes mi angustia y la suya. _

Jacob lo había sentido_. _No sé si antes o al mismo tiempo que yo. La duda y enojo me carcomían. ¿Alguien había sentido su cuerpo o las caricias tiernas que me brindaron sus manos? Era demasiado egoísta, lo admitía desde hacía mucho, pero quería que Jacob me viese a mí de esa manera exclusivamente… si Jacob antes hubiese tenido ese contacto íntimo, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Aunque los celos estarían siempre presentes.

- No sé hasta que limite me puedo acercar a ti – admití – No sé si podré…

Enmudecí por el calor; presionó su cuerpo contra mi pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Esto está bien – susurró.

Lo abracé, sosteniéndolo firme pero dulcemente. Medí cada uno de mis movimientos, para no herirle, hasta que por su delgada complexión pude aferrarme a él envolviendo sus hombros. Una sacudida hizo temblar de manera estrepitosa mi cabeza, hundí mi rostro entre sus cabellos y… la sensación de complemento que en ese momento aprecié, no es descriptible.

Había encontrado a mi compañero. Por fin estaba conmigo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este capítulo, a pesar de ser corto, es de los que más me ha gustado escribir porque, a como yo noto a los vampiros y demás cosas, me es un reto describir con cierta claridad lo que Edward siente. Pero me encanta hacerlo :3

**¡Curiosidades!**

1.- Cuando escribí el capítulo 7, que sería el siguiente que suba, no saben cuanto quise hacer que Edward y Jacob tuvieran más, más, más, más y más contacto xD (prácticamente los quería ver follar ._. xD)

2.- Sostengo firme y tercamente que Loki es SEME para mí :3 Se me hace más sensual como dominante que como sumiso. En realidad, estoy pensando en una historia de capítulos cortos (parecido a ¨Grabaciones¨) en el que hayan parejas varias, muchas, muchas parejas que me gustan pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para dedicarles algo más largo. Entre ellas: Thor y Steve (tengo TANTAS ganas de imaginar a Thor follándose a un tierno, avergonzado y sumiso Steve que... no sé, tengo muchas ganas de imaginar eso ._.), Jarvis y Tony (oh, vamos, que un mayordomo sodomizando a Tony es algo que se ve muy raramente ._.), Steve y Bruce (únicamente quiero escribir algo como eso porque no hay mucho :3) y muchas más parejas de las que ahora mismo no me acuerdo xD lol

3.- Bruce es uke, uke, uke, uke y uke para mi mente en las últimas semanas.

4.- Razón por la cual me gustan las cosas poco usuales: ¿Acaso no es genial ver, escuchar, escribir, o demás, algo que muy pocas personas son capaces de apreciar? ¿No es fantástico que la imaginación alcance esos sin-límites?

5.- Chris Colfer y Adam Lambert vestidos con cuero, abrazados y posando sensualmente a una cámara es lo que me alegró el día de hoy :3

6.- También tengo muchas ganas de escribir una historia sobre Adam Lambert y su ahora ex-novio o de Starchild (el personaje de Adam en Glee) y Kurt (el personaje de Chris Colfer en Glee).

7.- Quiero hacer una adaptación (con muchos cambios como me gusta hacer según notaron los que han leído lo que llevo de Luna Nueva versión gay :3) de una película que se llama ¨Quiero robarme a la novia¨ con la pareja Edcob o con alguna otra que me parezca más adecuada cuando lo piense.

Lo dejo aquí. Nos leemos después, cosa que será, posiblemente, el siguiente fin de semana :)


	7. Inseguridad-Placer

**Advertencias:**

Se trata de un slash con la pareja Edward/Jacob, si te incomoda este tipo de relaciones por favor abstente de leer. Gracias :)

Mis versiones de Edward y Jacob (y todos y cada uno de los personajes restante, aunque algunos no demasiado) son algo más... atrevidos. Habrá más contacto entre ellos, mucho más en comparación con la original, que serían Edward y Bella. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Desclaimer: **

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, editores y editoriales implicadas. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Nací en Chicago en 1900. No recuerdo gran parte mi vida humana, pero sí a mis padres. Ellos ya habían muerto por la pandemia de gripe española para cuando cumplí los dieciocho.

En esa época, Carlisle atendía en un hospital del centro de la ciudad y yo me encontraba ahí, agonizando… esperando por el momento en el que la fiebre fuera demasiada y me matara.

Cada cosa que sucedió influyó en la decisión que Carlisle tomó. No fue sencillo ni para él, ni para mí. Y, también, según lo que Carlisle me ha contado, es posible que mi madre supiera de su verdadera naturaleza y por eso le pidió que me salvara, porque sabía que podía lograrlo.

Era 1918, la gente estaba inundada de terror, las autoridades no servían de nada y todo era mucho como para que se percataran de la desaparición de un joven entre los miles y miles más que morían.

Me convertí en el primer integrante de la familia de Carlisle, en su primer _hijo_. Él se encargó de mostrarme sus costumbres, de enseñarme a controlar mis instintos y, varios años después, me confesó que estuvo a punto de matarme cuando me mordió, pero dada su compasión y amor infinito por los humanos, lo consiguió, refrenando su sed con maestría.

Yo, por mi lado, recordé el dolor que tuve que soportar durante la transformación. Hasta ahora, no puedo describir el padecimiento acertadamente, pero tampoco lo he olvidado u olvidaré.

Los primeros años como _recién nacido_ fueron los peores. Me sentí débil, impulsivo, irreverente y absolutamente predecible. El hambre me dominaba, el deseo de sangre… ya no era yo, sino un monstruo que ansiaba complacer sus anhelos sin importar lo que costase.

Y debido a esto fue que decidí separarme de Carlisle luego de que encontráramos a Esme. Ella nos dijo que lo que le pasó había sido un accidente; cayó desde un acantilado. Pero, mientras lo meditábamos, yo leyendo su mente, descubrimos de inmediato que nos mentía y que ella se lanzó con un único propósito.

Carlisle tenía a su compañera y no me necesitaba más. Supe que él no deseaba que me fuera, pero lo necesitaba, requería urgentemente de libertad.

Cuando regresé, Rosalie y Emmeth fueron los siguientes en unírsenos.

Primero Rosalie; no te diré algo de ella pues odia rememorarlo o que lo insinuemos hasta de la más discreta manera. Va a detestarme más de lo que ya lo hace si hablo de aquello contigo, Jacob. Carlisle la volvió una de nosotros. Pasados los años, vi en su mente que poseyó la esperanza de que ella y yo fuéramos algo más que hermanos, como él y Esme. Pero no se dio por distintas razones; la primordial es que siempre hemos mantenido una aberración irracional el uno por el otro.

Rosalie encontró a Emmeth en un bosque cercano a nuestra casa de aquel tiempo. Había sido atacado por un oso y estaba desangrándose. Mi hermana vio algo que la impresionó en los ojos de Emmeth y, aunque no lo comprendió al inicio, decidió llevarlo con ella hasta donde Carlisle, pues no se creía capaz de morderlo sin acabar asesinándolo.

Ahora, en ocasiones se alejan del aquelarre para vivir como un matrimonio.

Los últimos, Alice y Jasper, son criaturas muy singulares. Carlisle no es el creador de ninguno. Poco puedo decir de Alice: despertó sola al ser convertida. El vampiro que la creó la abandonó, tal vez tenía razones entendibles o tal vez simplemente cometió un error. Ella nos vio, a Carlisle y nuestra familia, supo que sería una de nosotros y también vislumbró a Jasper. Si no hubiese sido por su don de adivinación, sería una nómada, salvaje y despiadada. Su poder la mantiene tranquila ante el hecho de haber olvidado al completo su vida mortal. Jasper, luego de vivir durante años como un nómada, estaba deprimido al no encontrar razones para su existencia y en ese momento fue cuando Alice se unió a él y ella lo convenció de venir a nosotros.

Interpreté el prolongado silencio de Edward como el _fin_ de ese relato. Bajó la mirada a la par que yo me recostaba en el asiento de su auto, volviendo a pensar en cómo se formó su familia. Me intrigaba saber si es que existía otro detalle, pero sólo lo sabría si él así lo quisiera.

- ¿Hace cuánto has comido, Jacob? – su pregunta repentina, y desentonada al antiguo tema, me descolocó. Lo pensé por segundos.

- En la mañana, antes de que vinieras por mí.

- De eso ya han sido varias horas, ¿Por qué no entras a tu casa para cenar?

- Estoy bien – alegué, aún me parecía pronto para la despedida. En la oscuridad, sus ojos relucieron, intuyendo mis deseos.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¿Querrías?

- Por supuesto, si no es problema – rozó mi mano levemente antes de, al tiempo de uno de mis parpadeos, estar ya fuera del auto, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

Su caminar silencioso me hacía pensar que caminaba solo al umbral. Apareció delante de mí, girando la perilla de la puerta. Entré quitándome la chaqueta, encendí las luces y volteé hacia su sonriente semblante.

- ¿Cómo abriste? – exigí saber. Frunció los labios, acercándose.

- Utilicé la llave que está debajo del tapete – confesó.

- Nunca te habías acercado tanto a mi casa como para saber eso.

- Sentía curiosidad por ti.

- ¿Me espías? – fue suficiente para mi paciencia. Le ignoré yendo hacia la cocina, aprovechando la excusa de la cena. No sabiendo que comer, comencé a buscar en los cajones y gabinetes alguna caja de cereales…

- ¿Con cuanta frecuencia lo haces? – inquirí apaciguando el enojo y reprimiendo la vergüenza.

- Casi todas las noches.

- ¿Por qué? – afiancé mis codos sobre la alacena, dejando de lado el cuenco que había sacado de ésta.

- ¿Qué más iba a hacer durante la noche? Son tediosas – sostuvo mis hombros, conmigo dándole la espalda – Eres interesante al dormir – dijo en murmullos – Hablas en sueños.

Rebecca lo había mencionado decenas de veces, al igual que Ben. Los imaginé sonriendo por las incoherencias que me oían recitar. El firme pecho de Edward se apoyó en mi espalda, haciéndome encorvar ligeramente.

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? – sus labios recorrieron la hélice de mi oreja hasta mi cuello.

- Eso depende…

- ¿De qué? – besó una parte baja de mi cuello, cerca de la nuca.

- De lo que hayas escuchado.

Me vi dándole la cara, con mis muñecas apresadas por sus manos.

- No siempre es lo mismo – sonrió – Extrañas a tu hermana, a su esposo; parece que le has tomado cariño. Odiabas estar en Forks, pero tus malos comentarios hacia éste pueblo han desaparecido. Te preocupas por la salud de tu padre, es una de las razones por las cuales accediste a venir.

- ¿Algo más, Edward?

- Pronunciaste mi nombre – alzó mis manos para besar mis nudillos – ¿Cuantas veces que es decir mucho el nombre de una persona?

Me apené de mis inconscientes acciones y aparté la vista de su serena expresión. Con lentitud, sus dedos se infiltraron entre los míos, entrelazándolos.

- No hay razón para sofocarse. Si pudiese soñar, ten por seguro que sería contigo – me aclaré la garganta al, por inseguridad, habérseme atorado en ésta las palabras mordaces que pretendí decir.

En ese día, Edward adoptó una actitud atacante. Me acorralaba cada vez que encontraba oportunidad. Mi cuerpo se estremecía; recibiendo con gusto sus caricias. Sería bueno saber qué era lo que él pensaba al deslizar sus dedos por mi mandíbula para alzarme el rostro.

- ¿Tu padre debería saber que estoy aquí? – tardé varios segundos para tomar sentido a su pregunta; su cercanía me apartó ligeramente de la realidad.

- N…no – balbuceé – Ni siquiera sé cómo terminamos así.

- Será en otra ocasión entonces.

Desapareció de mi vista sin tardanza. La puerta crujió al ser abierta y la caída de algunas cosas resonó en el lugar. Apresuré mi llegada a la entrada. Billy y Charlie se reían sin controlar el volumen se sus carcajadas. Enarqué una ceja al ver al padre de Bella; el baile era en esa fecha, sería más prudente esperar a esa distraída chica en casa.

Me hice a un lado para dar espacio a la silla de mi padre, preguntándome quien habría tomado como pareja a mi amiga. Quise haber aceptado su invitación, sólo para protegerla de cualquier otro chico.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Podrías calentar algo de la lasaña que comimos ayer? – estaban fatigados, pero realmente felices.

Le asentí brevemente, encaminándome de nuevo a la cocina.

* * *

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- Que mi hija no fue al baile ya que la rechazaste, Jacob – dijo Charlie. El tono furioso que utilizó parecía insignificante en comparación con la cólera que irradiaban sus ojos.

- No pensé que fuera a tomar tan drástica decisión.

- Dijo que únicamente iría si era contigo.

- Señor Swan, no quiero problemas con usted, pero eso es algo que Bella debería decirme. Hablaré con ella después. Hasta mañana.

Aun cuando ya estaba lejos de la sala, percibí las réplicas de Charlie en contra de mi actitud. Pero yo tenía razón. Si Bella era tan tímida al decirlo ella misma, se sentiría peor si su padre la revelaba como lo hizo. Fue instantánea la culpabilidad de, sin intención, privarla de uno de los placeres del instituto. Tenía que compensarla.

- ¿Edward? – dije al vacío cuando arribé a mi habitación. Fui a la ventana para abrirla, fijándome en los alrededores.

Su cantarina risa resonó detrás de mí.

Su cuerpo tendido sobre mi cama fue lo que menos esperé al voltear. No tenía problema alguno en recostarse ahí con los brazos bajo la cabeza, en cambio yo, confuso por su desfachatez, estuve a poco de intentar tumbarlo al suelo. Pero su encantadora sonrisa, al pedirme sentarme junto a él, borró ese objetivo de inmediato.

Hacía un extraño jugueteo con mis dedos y los suyos. Acercó mi mano a su rostro y aspiró suavemente de mi muñeca… era como un aviso de que pretendía someterme, someterme bajo el frio de su piel. Pero no estaba dispuesto a redimirme ante él.

- Dame algunos minutos para ser humano.

- Con gusto – me miró curioso cuando revoloteé los cajones del ropero, en busca de ropa para dormir. Hizo ademán de acercarse lentamente, precavido.

- No te muevas de ahí, Edward – espeté. Se petrificó en su lugar, sentado a la orilla de la cama. Mi orden fue tomada muy enserio.

Salí de mi habitación pensando en ir directamente al baño, pero la conversación de los adultos, en la parte baja, fue demasiado atrayente. Por primera vez escuché a Charlie hablar de forma despectiva sobre mí, lo había enfurecido y me costaría esfuerzo ganar su _aprobación_; aunque no la necesitara.

Retiré la ropa de mi cuerpo con parsimonia. Sólo deseaba sentir el agua recorrerme, reconfortándome con la calidez. El problema era mi mente que, feliz y traviesa, se entretenía en divagar entre memorias; de las más recientes a las más difusas y casi olvidadas. Las soleadas playas y coloridos arrecifes de coral crearon en mí la añoranza de verlos hasta hartarme de su belleza.

Recordé a Rebecca, el día de su boda, lo avergonzada que parecía estar con su vestido y la sonrisa emocionada y satisfecha de Ben al término de la ceremonia; porque lo consiguió, enamoró a mi hermana y la llevó hasta el altar. Ese día fue demasiado _perfecto _para mi entendimiento, nada lo es y seguramente existía una disfunción entre ellos.

- Suficiente – dije deteniéndome. Si lo examinaba encontraría el desperfecto y, por el momento, quería estar tranquilo al saber que mi hermana era feliz.

Puse una toalla sobre mi cabeza para secarme el cabello. La camisa que había elegido era la más larga y el short era el menos ceñido y, a pesar de eso, me mostraba más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer.

Cerré los ojos al pensar que tenía que estar así frente a Edward.

* * *

Jacob no debió hacer muchas cosas ese día y, ahora, con su acaramelada piel expuesta, me daba una invitación descarada y peligrosa. Me incitaba a tomarle. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Lamentablemente para mí, no. No tenía en claro sus deseos y por eso estaba conmigo; pero me era imposible corroborarlo gracias a que no me era permitido penetrar en su mente y ver u oír sus pensamientos.

- Bonita ropa – dije. Quizá si me concentraba en conversar los deseos aminorarían su fuerza.

- Gracias – pudo contestar. Se encontraba avergonzado, mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores.

Al verle así, pensé en que no fue una buena, pero si satisfactoria, idea infiltrarme en su habitación.

Reacio a apartarse de la puerta en la que se recargaba, miró con indecisión su cama. Yo, sentado ahí, alargué mi mano, intentando darle la confianza para avanzar. Y lo hizo, pero cruzó los brazos en su pecho, todavía sofocado.

Tan pronto como lo tuve cerca, tomé sus manos; el contacto me tranquilizó lo suficiente y ya no hubo pensamientos destructivos por un no tan largo lapso de tiempo. Rápidamente detecté un olor diferente al suyo. Suave, enmascarado y agradable pero insípido en comparación con lo encantador de su fragancia.

- ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?

- Como si no lo supieras – recriminó, ocupando asiento a mi lado – Charlie debe tenerlo muy ocupado con sus quejas, además de que no irá a dormir hasta asegurarse que no escaparé aprovechando que duerme.

- ¿Lo harías?

- Probablemente – contestó, tranquilo – Parece que te es más sencillo estar conmigo, Edward – dijo. Acaricié con mis labios su mejilla y escondí el rostro en su cuello, apartando su cabello para poder continuar mi recorrido.

- ¿Eso parece? – inquirí, mi gélido aliento haciéndole temblar.

- Sí – tragó con dificultad – Mucho más fácil.

Hubiera mentido al decir que me conformé con repasar la línea que abarcaba su cuello y clavícula, pero me era bastante y causaba una inusual sensación cálida en mi interior al recordar que le provocaba estremecimientos constantes. Mi perfectamente oculta e inmensamente grande parte perversa comenzaba a mostrarse.

- ¿Por qué sucede eso?

- El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia… quizá – susurré, riendo por lo bajo. Era una absoluta mentira. Mi mente aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero la solidez si bastaba para permitirme continuar tocándolo.

De improviso, se alejó. Robándome el calor, robándome mi fuente de vida. Un irracional enojo creció en mi interior al no sentirlo próximo a mí. Miré sus ojos, un destello temeroso se asomaba en ellos y no sabía la causa. Apreté la mandíbula, frustrado.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – inquirí sin pretender enmascarar la emoción invadiéndome.

- No – musitó, parpadeando para no perderse – Todo lo contrario… Edward.

Enarqué una ceja, esperando a que comentara algo más. Un pequeño dato que me dejara descubrir la verdad. Pero, sin necesidad de ellos, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo muy tenue y su corazón, repentinamente atacado, bombeaba sangre con rapidez. Escuché atentamente la dulce música que producían esas palpitaciones y me incliné un poco hacia su cuerpo, queriendo tomar todo lo que pudiera ofrecerme.

- ¿De verdad? – indagué, distraído en apreciar con nitidez la melodía. Rocé con mis labios su hombro, recargándome en éste suavemente. Deseaba estar así. Cómodo, contento y en paz por siempre.

- Bueno… no creo que quieras una felicitación por eso, ¿verdad? – percibí el temblor de su voz. Le costó pronunciar esas palabras y, con una sonrisa, puse mi mejilla contra su piel.

- Ciertamente, no. Pero estoy gratamente sorprendido – confesé – durante el tiempo que llevo viviendo… – paré por un segundo insignificante, viendo decenas de imágenes viajar frente a mis ojos.

Jacob había cambiado _tanto_ mi manera de ver y sentir que me asustaba pensar verme sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

- … más de cien años – continué, abstraído –, no imaginé algo parecido. No creí encontrar a alguien con quien estar de forma diferente que con mis hermanos. Y ahora me entero de esto… aunque soy inexperto en el tema.

- ¿Cómo te es tan sencillo? Hace unas horas…

- No es sencillo – le detuve – Perdóname por actuar así, pero estaba siendo demasiado y no me creía capaz de estar a tu lado – y existía aun algo de vacilación. Siempre la habría, sin duda alguna, cuando de Jacob se tratara. Él jamás dejaría de darme esa sensación de relativa seguridad.

Alcancé con una mano su terso pómulo y suspiré, dejando fluir hacia afuera su efluvio. Era una enorme insensatez permanecer en su habitación.

- Quiero convencerme, quiero terminar de convencerme de que no corres peligro – la opresión cerca del pecho apareció, dificultándome hablar – De que no haré nada que te lastime, Jacob.

Hacerme a la idea, sólo imaginar por unos minutos que por mi debilidad el dejara de existir, era insoportable.

- ¿Aún hay la posibilidad de que pase? – preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

- La hay, por supuesto, no voy a mentirte – revelé – Pero lograré dominarme – reafirmé, decidido – Alcanzaré mi meta de reinar sobre mi cuerpo con mi mente.

- Entonces… será fácil – murmulló, vacilante.

- Quizá para ti – corregí – Lo estoy intentando. Si me resulta intolerable, creo tener la fuerza para irme – la frase dolía decirla por dos razones; primera, lo que implicaba; segundo; no era una verdad completa.

Hizo una mueca, su mente trabajando rápido, quizá pensando en lo mismo que yo meditaba.

- Mañana va a ser dificultoso de nueva cuenta – proseguí – He tenido tu aroma rodeándome todo el día, mis sentidos se han insensibilizado alucinantemente. Si me alejo tendré que volver a empezar. Aunque no desde cero, o eso creo.

- Entonces, no te vayas.

Aquella noche no debió hacer varias cosas, y lo que acababa de pronunciar era una de ellas. Debía atenerse a las consecuencias, porque, desde ese momento, su pureza ya corría un grave peligro.

- No sabes cuánto y de qué forma me satisface eso.

Consideré verme como su prisionero, pero mis manos se transformaron en esposas alrededor de sus muñecas; lo cual invirtió los papeles a mi placer y beneficio. Inevitablemente, reí. Lo que nos sucedía parecía ideal, lo correcto. Tal como si desde el inicio estuviéramos destinados a permanecer juntos.

Algo no encajaba íntegramente, por supuesto. No obstante, preferí disfrutar en lugar de pensar.

- Estás más alegre de lo usual. Nunca te había visto así – dijo, moviendo lentamente sus manos para liberarse.

- Es así como debe ser, ¿no? – pregunté, entre confundido y alegre – El esplendor del primer amor y lo que conlleva – continué, pretendiendo aclarar mis ideas y las suyas a la vez – Es increíble la diferencia monumental que existe entre leer sobre la materia a experimentarla. Es más intenso de lo que se prevé… mucho más de lo que imaginé.

Me detuve, acomodando mis palabras y buscando una forma clara y adecuada de expresar mis pensamientos.

- Por ejemplo, los celos. A lo largo de mi vida, he visto decenas y decenas de actores y actrices representarlos en películas y obras de teatro. Tantas que son incontables. Afirmaba entenderlos, pero me impresionaron. Cuando Bella te invitó al baile, o cuando Mike insinuó el hacerlo para fin de cursos, una gran cantidad de fastidio me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Lo sentí subir por mis nervios e hizo que me cosquillearan las extremidades. Fue fastidioso, pero también revelador.

No tenía derecho o razones para que eso me molestara. No _debía_ enojarme.

Cuando estabas con Bella, me mantuve extremadamente atento a lo que decía, trataba de descifrar tus expresiones, descubrir que escondían tus evasoras pero amables palabras. Con Mike hice lo mismo.

No niego que fue un gran alivio en cuanto rechazaste la invitación de Bella y cambiaste el tema de conversación estando con Mike. Pero todo me llevó a realizar actividades distintas a las que tenía vistas como buenas para ti o para mí mismo.

La noche de ese día se convirtió en la primera que vine aquí.

Cada segundo al vigilar tu sueño me debatí entre lo correcto, lo moral y lo ético y lo que yo en realidad quería. Concluí que, si te ignoraba como hasta entonces o dejaba correr los años hasta que llegara el momento de irte, habría alguien a quien aceptarías. Quizá Bella. Quizá Mike. O cualquier otro que apareciera.

Me enfurecía pensar así. No soportaba, ni soporto, pensar que puedes estar con alguien más.

Duele.

Por eso, cuando dijiste mi nombre entre sueños y lo hiciste con tanta claridad que por segundos sospeché que habías despertado, un sentimiento desconcertante, asombroso y amedrentador me invadió. Supe que no podía continuar así.

Supe que no podía seguir sin ti.

Me quedé callado, apreciando el calor de su piel y aspirando suavemente del aire impregnado con su aroma. No existía nada que fuera mejor para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Has pasado… por eso? – cuestionó, aclarándose la garganta.

- Sí – respondí, seguro.

- ¿Por qué…? – suspiró – Mike y Bella son mis amigos, no tienes porqué sentir celos de ellos.

- Has conseguido hacer renacer esa parte de mí sin percatarte, Jacob. Por primera ocasión en mucho tiempo soy capaz de sentir aquel torrente colosal de sensaciones y éstas me afectan más enérgicamente porque es reciente, apenas estoy acostumbrándome.

Era verdad. En ese exacto momento batallaba con el destructivo e impetuoso deseo de tocar más. Anhelaba atormentada y acaparadoramente retirar la ropa de su cuerpo, ver su piel relucir ante la luz de la luna. Verle a él indefenso, dispuesto y _utilizable_.

- Pero – dijo – luego de escuchar y confirmar la impresionante belleza de Rosalie y que Carlisle albergó la esperanza de que fuera tu compañera, ¿cómo competiré con ella? Yo no…

Incrédulo y alterado, llevé sus manos a mis costados y las mías a abarcar sus hombros. Entendió y, con una fuerza que no le conocía, me apretó, empuñando mi ropa y recargando su rostro en mi pecho. Situé el mentón en su cabeza e introduje los dedos entre sus cabellos brunos.

- No tengo que tener celos de ellos, ¿cierto? – asintió – Entonces, a ti no debe importarte Rosalie. No hay competencia. Para mí, tú eres único. Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, claro que sí. Pero me odia, relativamente, y yo no puedo verla como nada más que mi hermana. Emmeth está con ella. Yo estoy contigo y sólo tú puedes ejercer esa atracción irresistible sobre mí – ¿qué más decir para hacer que aceptara la realidad de lo que decía? – He estado entre seres como yo y como tú durante mucho tiempo, me creía un ser completo ya que no sabía que estaba buscando algo sin hallarlo porque tú no existías. Estuve solo porque estaba aguardando por ti.

- Eso no es justo de ninguna forma, yo no he esperado. Simplemente te encontré.

Aunque a él le desagradara, a mí me hacía feliz que no tuviera que sobrellevar tal cantidad extensa aparentemente interminable, tediosa y monótona de tiempo.

Escuché los pasos pesados y flojos del policía Swan acercándose, subiendo falto de apuro las escaleras. Le dije a Jacob que se acostara debido al hombre aproximándose a nosotros y, desvergonzado, me atreví a rozar suavemente sus caderas antes de que hiciera caso a mi advertencia.

Me tumbé en el suelo a un lado del lecho, quedando oculto a la vista del hombre que, curioso y concienzudo, revisó con una mirada rápida la habitación y los rincones. No me fue difícil, ni un mínimo esfuerzo, mantenerme en silencio. Aunque, después de todo, bastaría moverme de lugar para que no me advirtiera tomando en cuenta la velocidad que poseía.

Charlie Swan sólo era una interrupción pasajera e imprudente.

Al final, pasados apenas poco más de diez segundos, el cerrojo de la puerta crujió al ser cerrado.

Valiéndome de la oportunidad, me infiltré bajo las sabanas y atajé a Jacob de la cintura, juntándolo a mi cuerpo para que su mejilla reposara en mi pecho otra vez. Rodeé sus hombros, antes acariciando su clavícula y cuello con la yema de los dedos, erizándole la piel. Me reí por lo bajo, besándole la sien.

Era muy sensible.

Sentí que colocaba un brazo sobre mi cintura, estrechándome. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más y más tranquila y lenta conforme los minutos.

Mi piel fría debía estar causándole temblores, pero él lo remediaba con la calidez imperecedera y sobrecogedora que manaba de su cuerpo. De repente, acomodándose inconscientemente, terminó por dejar sus labios entreabiertos cercanos a la base de mi cuello. El aire caliente impactaba contra mí y ese punto ardía, quemaba.

Se trataba de un fuego extraño que no me hería y, al contrario, me enardecía.

Comencé a tararear una canción improvisada y espontánea para calmarme. A esas alturas, no sabía si estaba dormido y hacía lo que hacía sin intención o aún estaba despierto y le parecía inofensiva esa placentera pero arriesgada acción.

- Edward – susurró.

- ¿Debería cantarte hasta que duermas? – inquirí.

- Contigo aquí no puedo estar lo suficientemente relajado.

- Lo has hecho todo el tiempo – aunque es pervertido el gusto que le tomé a ese pasatiempo nocturno, lo dije sólo para que me concediera una noche con su cuerpo así de cercano.

- Y tienes el cinismo de decirlo – replicó. Estuve de acuerdo – Era diferente ya que no lo sabía.

- Bueno, si no quieres dormir… – lo iba a decir, realmente sería algo sencillo de proponer, pero difícil de cumplir. Apenas y podía tocarlo, ¿qué pasaría si intentara hacerle el amor?

- Si no quiero dormir, ¿qué? – preguntó retándome a continuar. Me reí entre dientes.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

- Se me ocurren varias cosas – admitió.

- Sólo dime una de esas varias – pedí.

- No estoy seguro – dijo. Le incité rozándole la espalda baja. Se estremeció y volvió su maño puño en torno a la tela de mi camisa.

Y tan sólo con aquello, deseaba más. Besé su cuello suavemente. Ante el contacto de mis labios con su piel, recordé cada una de las partes de su apetecible y suave cuerpo que había tenido el gusto de tocar. Pero, el error llegó son rapidez. ¡No le había besado apropiadamente!

Era imperdonable, aunque sólo fuera una excusa.

- Te recomiendo que me consientas el poder besarte – sus pulsaciones cardiacas y respiración aumentaron de velocidad y no supe definir por qué; vergüenza, excitación o miedo.

- Luego de todo lo que hemos atravesado, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Haré únicamente lo que ambos queramos – declaré, resuelto.

- Por lo tanto… está bien que me beses.

Me incorporé, dejándole bajo mi sombra; nuestra posición asemejaba como si fuéramos a hacer algo más allá de lo que pasaría. Mis rodillas y manos se hundieron a los lados de su cabeza y caderas. Sonreí torcidamente, sus pómulos sonrosados le hacían ver dulce y vulnerable.

Comencé a agacharme gradualmente, tomé su rostro con expresión azorada de los costados. Me fijé en sus labios que se mantenían entreabiertos, rogando porque no los mordiera o humedeciera ya que, sin duda, la tentación serían aún más tormentosa.

Al estar ya a poca distancia, Jacob mantuvo su vista en mis labios.

Y al fin nos unimos, su fragancia era más notoria; podía sentirla expandirse por mi boca, colándose en mi interior. Le vi cerrar los ojos y cerré los míos.

Envolvió con sus brazos mi cuello y agarró los cabellos de mi nuca, halándolos suavemente. Solté su cara y, ávido, pasé mis manos pos sus costados.

Aun no le tenía sin impedimentos, pero aquello se apreciaba _tan_ cercano que me llenaba de desespero y hambre.

- Hueles… tan fresco. Es como si estuviera en un bosque de pinos, rodeado por el olor delicioso de la menta – describí superficialmente – Es muy tentador y sugestivo.

Seguramente si alguien nos mirara y tuviera conocimiento de mi especie, diría que estábamos rompiendo tabúes, varios de ellos. Tanto por nuestro género como por nuestra especie. Era prohibido, pero nos rehusábamos a hacer lo correcto.

Mi condena estaba impuesta ya, si alguna vez moría y era enviado al infierno, mi eternidad ahí era infalible. Pero, ¿podía salvarle a él? ¿Podía lograr mantenerme lejos del dolor? Si era posible, estaba preparado para pagar cualquier precio.

No sabía con convicción la respuesta, pero no me importó al percibir sus dedos tímidos tocando mi rostro, marcando la línea de mi mandíbula. Su toque me abandonaba al placer, uno adictivo.

- _Edward – susurré_

- _¿Sí? – él se mantenía absorto. No me decidía entre determinar si aquello era por mis manos en su rostro o porque sus cavilaciones lo llevaban a ese grado de concentración._

- _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

- _Cuantas quieras – concedió. Pero me quedé en silencio más tiempo del necesario, más del que Edward pensó tendría que esperar. Sus ojos se abrieron y buscaron los míos, preguntando con la mirada y la voz –: ¿Qué quieres preguntar? Dímelo o imaginaré de qué se trata y mis conclusiones quizá se equivoquen._

- _Mejor… mejor, olvídalo – dije._

- _Jacob, quiero adaptarme a no ser capaz de leer tus pensamientos, pero esto se vuelve más y más frustrante._

- _¿No es suficiente que sepas lo que digo en sueños?_

- _No me basta tratándose de ti – dijo – Por favor, dímelo – por su sedosa y persuasiva voz casi fallo en negarme a hablar. Me lo pidió de nuevo y, resignado, comencé:_

- _Me preguntaba si alguna vez tu y yo podríamos tener… – su cuerpo se tensó, provocándome el acto reflejo de hacerlo lo mismo de inmediato._

- _No creo que eso sea posible para nosotros, Jacob – no hubo ningún signo de incomodidad surcando su tono de voz. Comprendí esa tranquilidad como una actividad pasiva para evitar el desastre que podríamos desatar si estuviéramos a la defensiva – Es un gran obstáculo lo frágil que eres. No aguantarías algo tan arduo como eso siendo yo tu compañero – musitó con sutileza – Entiendo que hoy día he sobrepasado el límite que había predispuesto, pero lo hice al saber que estaría bajo control. Ahora, teniéndote entre mis brazos, si no prestara atención te lastimaría de gravedad… eso es aterrador._

_Lo pensé detenidamente. La curiosidad me había orillado a peguntar pero, según la razón, la necesidad de unirme a Edward de esa manera no coexistía aún. O tal vez sí, pero tan discretamente que no me daba cuenta._

_Mordí mi labio inferior, culpándome de hacer hecho propagarse el silencio._

- _¿No te asusta eso? – preguntó. Alcé la vista a sus ojos, que mantenían un debate interno, pero no por la pregunta que formuló._

- _Sólo un poco. Sé que no intentarás nada que no deseemos ambos._

- _Efectivamente. Y, antes de que creas otra cosa, te diré que a pesar de no ser humano, soy hombre y no me eres indiferente… dudo que pudieras serlo para alguien._

- _Calla de una vez – pedí. Es imposible que los demás me vieran de la forma que él decía. No **todos** como él lo aseguraba. _

- _De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Jacob, que sueñes bien – musitó. Me besó y dejó entrar en una profunda somnolencia._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esta vez no hay curiosidades U_U Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer, tareas que terminar, cosas que repasar y no tengo tiempo.

Por cierto, les aviso que a partir de ahora mi cuenta va a tener algo así como una administradora, que no seré yo, por supuesto. Ella se llama Emilia y es mi compañera de escuela. Le he pedido que me ayude, y ha aceptado, porque yo tengo ciertos problemas al no tener internet y demás. Espero que a partir de ahora le den tanta importancia como a mí, la escritora, y no sólo me agradezcan a mí en sus reviews, sino también a ella n_n

Nos leemos :)


End file.
